Rose of Troy
by Brunette Babie
Summary: The Trojan War has been called the most costly elopement in history but there was more than one love story written. Will the battles at Troy bring lives together or tear them apart? Rated for adult content just be aware.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Troy; damn it all it's just not fair.

A/N: This technically is my first fanfiction on this site so bear with me. As the summery says I changed a few things but mostly it's the same. The war takes place over a year's time (not ten), Briseis is not a priestess and Helen is (in short) a really big bitch. So read the story and expect new updates…when there are new updates.

_Chapter 1 - Introductions_

Hector sighed his impatience at his brother as he stepped off of the ship. The prince had not spoken to his brother or Paris' lover since their discovery. Not that he wished to. Hector may be crown-prince but he held little power over his brothers and Paris was no exception.

'Hector I love her, and she loves me. You have found the love of your life. Do I not deserve the same opportunity at happiness?' His sibling's words rang over and over in his head. He loved Paris, like brothers must, but sometimes his brother's rash decisions had too much spur-of-the-moment thrill and too little thinking put behind them.

How kidnapping Helen ever stuck Paris as a good idea was far above Hector. 'Do you realize what disaster this will bring to Troy? You have seen the Greek army brother. And to top this all off, their general is the brother of your 'true loves' husband! You know they will not stand for this Paris.' He had thundered 'Are you even listening to me? Have you even started to see the flaw in you master plan? They will destroy our city and they will murder us all because of your lust.' Paris hadn't a reply to his brother's rant but simply put his arm around a weeping Helen's shoulders while Hector stormed back onto deck.

"Hector!" The prince spun around to see the sand dunes not far away. The voice belonged to the young woman waving wildly on the sand. He was surprised there was no greater welcoming party but this was enough. And honestly he didn't want to be receiving the entire court of Troy and his citizens today. Hector began to grin as she pulled the light, flowing fabric of her dress up to her knees and started to run towards the ships. The two men, evidentially, supposed to be guarding her broke into a run as well when they saw leaving.

Her hair, as black as a crow's wing, glittered in the sunlight as she approached. When she reached Hector she knelled for a moment before standing to turn and watch her protectors run in the shifting sands. The men each knelled then, embraced Hector for a moment before catching their breath.

"Pramadas, Melanon why don't you go and help the other soldiers unload the boats. I will see both of you later at the feast." Hector said graciously. Both men nodded and walked towards the shore. "Briseis you grow more and more lovely with every passing day."  
Hector said kindly to the girl.

Her blue eyes sparkled "Hector you've been spending too much time with the Greeks, you're beginning to sound like one." She said in the Greek tongue Hector only barely knew. "By the way Andromanche should be here soon, along with a couple hundred nobles, admirers, soldiers." Hector groaned inwardly, this was exactly what he didn't want; A welcoming party.

As if on cue, multiple chariots appeared, holding fat aristocrats, high ranking soldiers, well-wishers, noblemen and women. In the center of all of the commotion was the Trojan Princess, as beautiful as the first day he met her.

Briseis turned back to Hector. "So where is Paris?" she said her voice suddenly icy "Did her return or is he pleasuring himself with Spartan whores as we speak?" It was no secret among the Trojan court that Briseis, although a friend of the royal family, held no special love for Paris.

Hector sighed, "A small bit of both I'm guessing." He said quietly. Briseis looked puzzled when Paris appeared at his brother's side. "And look who is here at last." Hector said his tone cold "I'll leave you two to talk things over." He walked away as Briseis' eyes narrowed like a hawk's spotting its prey.

Paris' shoulders dropped. "So he told you?"

"He told me enough," Briseis said spitting the words like venom "to know that you have no intention of marrying me. Not that I'm in any way surprised."

"Briseis, I could never have married you. We both knew that. You are just upset that I broke the engagement before you did."

'Exactly' she thought, even though she had no intention of telling him that. "Who is she Paris?"

"What? Aren't you angry with me?" he asked in disbelief. "I mean I thought you would be-" He caught himself in mid-sentence; he would just be giving her ideas. "Helen." He mumbled, face downwards.

"What?" She said shortly. "Helen. As in Helen of Sparta? The wife of Menelaus? The sister-in-law of Agamemnon? Do you have a sudden death wish?" Briseis was nothing if not intelligent. She knew of Helen, and of all of the Greeks of noble blood. She may have grown up among the Trojans but her ancestry was Greek through and through. This caused much mistrust among nobles about her intentions in Troy. Paris admired her strength but thought even nobility must be able to control their women. Even Hector could not control Briseis' temper.

"Paris." A woman's honeyed voice said from behind the prince. "I heard my name. Who is this?" Helen's eyes narrowed at the sight of Briseis.

"This is Briseis, a friend of my brothers. She is a noble in the Trojan court." He knew Helen would be jealous of any other women, not that she needed to be, but how far would it go?

"Hello." Briseis said warmly. "Welcome to Troy. I trust both of you will be in attendance at the feast tonight." Paris knew that voice; it was the one she used while feigning pleasantry used on him one too many times.

"A feast. I don't know if I will be welcome there." Helen responded "Surely not everyone will be as kind as you."

"Oh don't worry; you are a princess of Troy now. Everyone here will love you." The women's conversation went on in that vein for quite some time while Paris stood, hating every minute of it but knowing Helen needed friends. And Briseis was a powerful friend to have.

* * *

The festivities went on for hours and every man in the room was intoxicated with Helen's beauty, Hector noted. His father stood beaming at Paris the entire feast he, obviously, was happy to have such a fine woman as his daughter. Of course they were not married yet but, if the court decided Helen was to stay in Troy, the ceremony was to take place in a week's time.

Andromanche was speaking animatedly with Briseis, who seemed much happier than before. Hector's other brothers did not wish to speak with any one, but only to stare at the newest member of the royal family. Both his mother, Hecuba, and sister, Cassandra, were oddly removed. Well Cassandra always seemed oddly removed but seeing his mother so sullen disturbed him.

When one of his fathers more trusted noblemen came to celebrate the princes return Hector pulled him aside to speak with him. "How long has my mother been so morose?"

The servant frowned "Ever since you and My Lord Paris left for Greece. For days she didn't speak to anyone, not even My Lord the King. Shutting herself in her private quarters for weeks at a time. She had all of her food delivered to her and only recently did she return to court, but she always seems miserable now. There's no helping it, we've tried everything."

"I see. Go about your business." The slave left Hector to serve small cakes to Andromanche and her party of noblewomen. His wife looked radiant in a gown of blue with jewels shimmering in her dark hair. Her skin was tanned from days in the sun, playing with the young children of nobles or speaking with friends about gossip in the court.

Such a contrast to Helen, whose fair hair gleamed like the sun itself. The former queen of Sparta was wearing a gown of white with only gold ornaments. He recognized the earrings as those of his mothers. They must have been a gift, for his mother would never let her jewelry be borrowed. Her skin was not sun kissed like that of Andromanche or Briseis but like white linen. Her life as a Greek must have been very different for she did not speak to anyone except a few words to Paris or a question from Priam. Her face stayed stoic the entire feast and only when Paris asked her to retire did the corners of her mouth turn upwards.

Even when the beautiful Helen departed the party raged onwards with dancing, food and wine. Melanon and Pramadas (Elder brother and twin to Briseis) came to talk to the prince but they were so evidently drunk Briseis came to drag them away. "I am sorry." She said laughing "They're just idiots."

Hector laughed as she walked to the door and escorted them to their rooms in the city. She sought Hector out when she returned and they spoke of Paris and Helen.

"Do you think it was wise for him to bring her back?" Briseis asked her friend. Hector took a swig of wine form his golden goblet and shrugged.

"I cannot control his actions. No I do not think it was a well thought-out decision," Hector said slowly remembering Paris' words 'Do I not deserve the same opportunity at happiness?' "But it was his decision to make."

"Huh," Briseis made a sound of displeasure. "If it was his decision to make why will we have to pay for it?" She argued

"I don't know Briseis. Maybe the Greeks will forget about it. Menelaus can get a new wife."

She laughed for a minute. "You must be kidding me. You have had too much wine, prince. I'm Greek and I know that they will not forget about something as big as this." She dropped her shoulders and looked towards Paris. "Helen may not be the only reason for a war Hector. You have met the Greek commander have you not? Agamemnon only wishes to increase his own power. This is the perfect opportunity for a Greek attack. Even if Helen is returned to her husband, they will demand war." She shook her head slightly "Mark my words, they will come and they will have retribution, all reasons considered Menelaus pride being the least important."

They both sat in silence for a moment. "Let us not speak of such somber things. Go sleep and I will see you tomorrow." Hector said as he rose and exited, signifying that feast was over.

* * *

The noises of the hall were many and loud, for that matter. Hector sat between his father and his brother, Helenus, at the front of the hall. They were dressed in a dark blue unlike the sky and the sea but rather a rich indigo. The women of the court sat behind curtains that partially blocked them from view. Helen and Andromanche sat in the area sectioned off for royalty, beside the queen and her daughters. The other noblemen's wives sat as well, sitting behind husbands or (in Briseis' case) brothers.

Paris was on the other side of his father beside another of Hector's brothers, Deiphobus. The prince was tense; Paris never had been good under pressure, specifically speaking in front of his father's noblemen. Today was the Day of Judgment, where Helen's fate would be decided. Helen looked, once again, stoic. Her expression never changed it would seem.

The women were not allowed to move behind their gossamer curtain. But rather were simply there to hear the decisions of men and to stop untrue rumors concerning what goes on in the hall.

The aristocrats sat on seats cushions with the royal blue of Troy around a long, four-sided pool of water. Each of the columns portrayed one of the gods on the pantheon and at the doorway to the hall sat sculptures of each of the kings of Troy.

Hector sat in his chair at the front of the hall beside his father and listened to each of the arguments about Helen while secretly thinking about Briseis' words about the Greeks.

"Prince Hector do you not think that should Helen stay the people would be generally happier?" One of the noblemen asked.

Hector was caught off guard and everyone was staring at him. "Helen, though beautiful, enhances our city little more than any other of our princesses would. For that truly is all she ever could be. Should she marry my brother and stay in Troy she would beautify the city but do little else to it. I believe that Troy should give her back to Menelaus." Hector said confidentially.

Another man stood up to speak "But giving her back would show that we are weak and cannot control our own royalty. The Greeks will most certainly see this as a weakness." Almost every man nodded his agreement and it dawned on him. They did not want anything other than Helen's beauty in their city, these reasons were simply excuses.

Pramadas, Briseis' twin, stood to speak and everyone went silent. "Hector, do you think the Greeks will attack us if she continues living here as our princess? Are we in threat of war if she stays?"

"Yes, we will be in constant threat of war with Greece if she stays in Troy. For those who have seen the forces of Troy, or even heard the stories, would know that they are a formidable army." Hector said his impatience growing.

Priam silenced all speech with the raising of his hand. "Let Helen speak." The king said slowly, "She knows the Greeks greater than any other. Let her speak."

Helen rose awkwardly and her voice seemed lost for a moment. "They will come." She whispered, "They will destroy your city, Menelaus will have gone to his brother and they will be recruiting soldiers. Soldiers the likes of which you have never seen. All of the provinces of Greece will come to fight for me."

Paris shifted in his seat; for his future was also being decided. Priam spoke once again. "Let us take a vote. Those who think Helen should stay." There was no moments pause, no quiet muttering. It was unanimous, Helen stayed in Troy.

* * *

A/N: Review, do it! Even if you hated the story I really want to know. I'm almost done the second chapter so check for that soon. 


	2. A Hard Lesson Learned

A/N: I told you the next chapter would be up soon. This one, I don't think, is as good as the last one, so I made it longer. I can't tell you when the new chapter will be out though.

_Chapter 2 - A Hard Lesson Learned_

Hector had not been able to stand the hall anymore. The greedy minds of landowners and upper classmen only wishing to increase their power were stifling. Briseis was sitting on a stone bench beside the archery range where Hector was practicing and some five guards were standing at a far off distance. Her hair was pulled up behind her head and fastened by a gold band, matched by several gold bracelets and a pair of extravagant golden earrings. She fanned herself occasionally; he didn't know how she could stand the heat but her floor-length scarlet dress made him sure she wasn't at all uncomfortable in the warm temperature.

"So, Helen stays?" Briseis said her gaze downwards. "Hector you know what this will bring to Troy, do you not? I told you that-" Hector silenced her mid-sentence.

"I know Briseis." Hector said focusing on the target "I told them, you were there, you heard it all. Helen is a threat to Troy and every man there knew it." He let the arrow fly; it hit the middle of the mark straight on. "They were blinded by lust, I can only hope that during the months to come they will see the error. The months were their sons will be fighting the war that surely will come."

She sighed, "Men are idiots." Hector looked at her angrily, "Present company excluded of course. But honestly you can't say that they made a poor decision in there can you?"

He reached back from the quiver. "No, I can't. But Briseis you are a woman and you should never be saying such provocative things. Particularly in front of those you are insulting." He hit the mark again. "Then again that is why I keep you around. Never a dull moment with you around."

She grabbed the bow from his hands. "I'll take that as a compliment." She said jokingly. Briseis focused on the target and hit on one of the outer rings. "Hmmm I really need to practice more often." Hector looked at her with disbelief. She lowered the bow and looked him in the eye. "You can't think that I would grow up with 11 brothers and never learn a thing. Melanon taught me in exchange for translating between him and some Thracian girl. Never liked her."

He laughed and took back his bow and she sat down again. "So what do you think of Helen?" He asked quietly. The guards were sure to hear them if they spoke in any more than a whisper. "Have you spoken to her yet?"

Briseis toyed with a loose strand of dark hair before looking back at him. "She's most certainly not used to not being in charge." She whispered slowly, "I found her wanting to fire all of _my_ personal servants. I told her if she wanted to fire someone she could fire her own slaves and quit bothering mine. She didn't take it too well. She and Andromanche seem to be getting on well, they speak of the weather and children and you and Paris. Nothing interesting of course. A lot of the women in the hall today seem to have taken your words to heart after we were excused there was certainly coolness in the way they spoke to her. It would appear they do not want their sons and husbands to be killed in battle." She finished, smiling bitterly.

"I could not expect more from them. To tell you the truth I don't find conversation with most of you very entertaining." Hector said.

"Thank you. Good to know we are so well though of in your mind." Briseis said venomously, and added "And to tell you the truth neither do I. Have you spoken to Paris yet? Have you even spoken to him since your return?"

"No," Hector said sheepishly "But it isn't as though he has made any effort to speak with me. Helenus and Deiphobus relay messages between us on occasion. I haven't spoken to Cassandra lately, is she still raving about her so-called prophesies?"

"What do you think?" She said smoothing out creases in her dress "She's become very strange. I don't know what it is, no one does. I've seen her wander the halls during the nights. She mutters to herself but barely speaks to anyone else."

He reached for his quiver but found nothing there and sat down beside his friend. "Paris has started a war, Mother has become a recluse, Father is still in a good state of mind but his age creeps up on him, Helenus spends too much time at the brothels, Deiphobus has become a little too much attached to his wine and Cassandra is…well Cassandra. I think I'm the only one in this family that stands a decent chance at…anything."

Briseis shook her head. "Indeed you are. Well it would appear that you are out of arrows and the sun is going down. A meal should be prepared by now, and even if you continue to stand out here I cannot. I've had enough heat for one day."

"Yes Briseis. I've had enough of archery for today anyways. All I need now is a good meal and a good sleep." Hector sighed wearily.

"I agree." She said quietly "So tell me more about the dull conversation of women."

* * *

"Briseis!" The shrill cry of Helen's voice rang throughout the halls of chambers of the palace. "Briseis! Where is that girl?"

"Right here. Why do you ask?" Briseis smooth voice answered over Helen's shoulder, the princess screamed even more shrilly.

"Don't creep around the halls like that. It scares me." Helen said evidentially annoyed.

Briseis could hear doors opening from all hallways. Hector and Paris were the first to arrive at the scene soon followed by their brothers and parents and assorted nobles temporarily residing there.

"Oh then I'll be sure not to again. But coming back to the point of why you were screaming my name in the middle of the night." She said innocently.

Helen sneered at her. "This palace is freezing. I can't find any blankets." Briseis raised her eyebrows.

"Blankets? You woke the entire palace for blankets?" She asked. "And for some reason you thought I would know?"

"Yes." Helen said impatiently. "After all you are a servant, are you not?" Helen said in a teasing voice. Time stopped in the hallway for a second and everyone who knew Briseis could practically see the fire suddenly light in her eyes. Hector stepped forward and grabbed her arm but she shook him off.

"A servant?" She screamed. "A servant? Honestly that is all you think I am?" She was unusually tall for a woman and her height equaled that of most of the men in the court. Now she towered over Helen, advancing slowly towards the cowering princess. "I have lived here my entire life! I have been there for the royal family for practically all of those years. I was even engaged to two of the princes! And now when you come along I'm just a servant? Now that Helen the beautiful, Helen the wonderful, Helen the refined has come and blessed all of our lives with simply her presence I am no longer needed." Briseis ranted for a moment, and then she stood back down and stepped backwards. Her tone changed but the fire in her ocean blue eyes roared on "Well then I think I will leave." She turned to her two brothers who looked unsurprised, even bored. "Pramadas I think I need to be out in the country for a while. We leave presently." She turned to Melanon "Stay here. Make sure they don't do anything stupid." She looked at Helen then back at her brother "Again."

She stormed down the hallway until she was nearly turning the corner. Her voice was light "Oh, by the way Paris have a beautiful wedding. You'll have to tell me all about it. I'm sorry I won't be in attendance."

* * *

True to her word Briseis didn't show up at the wedding. 'It was beautiful' Hector thought to himself. Andromanche had long since retired but he had to stay as tradition demanded. 'I asked her to return to court days ago. It's impossible she didn't get my message by now. She's probably just making up her mind.' If there were two things Briseis excelled at it was making up her mind and changing it.

He sighed and looked down at his goblet of wine. It didn't have the appeal it used to when I was Paris' age. There was only a three year difference between their ages but they couldn't be any more different behavior-wise. Then again Paris wasn't the crown-prince so he didn't have to think about as much.

Paris and Helen looked so happy, almost like a mirror of Andromanche and himself on their wedding day. He wished she could be there with him but she had been weary and tomorrow was another day in court so she needed to be awake early. And with no Briseis there to speak with he was less than entertained by the festivities.

"Hector." A voice he recognized as Helen's said quietly in his ear "I need to speak with you." She looked cautiously around the hall. "In private."

"Of course but shouldn't you be with Paris?"

"Oh he's talking with a man I don't know about things I don't care about." Hector stood up and led her into an out-of-the-way chamber just off the hall.

"I need to talk to you about Briseis." Helen said quickly. "What she said several days ago do you remember? About being engaged to two of the princes. Who were they?"

'So Paris hadn't told her.' Hector thought "Well I was the first but then I met Andromanche and we fell in love. By then Briseis knew that I was going to be king someday, and she even admitted she would make a poor queen. She saw that I was already in love, and I love her like a sister but I could never marry her. We both knew that so she broke off the engagement and I was married to Andromanche. Only recently, 8 maybe 9 months ago when we set off to Sparta, was she told she was to marry Paris when he returned. This was to be her wedding. But then you know the rest, he met you and he had to marry you."

"Oh. So that's why she hates me?" Helen put a hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"No she doesn't hate you because of that. She hates you because you called her a servant. She's proud, too proud for a woman even of her status. She is used to giving all of the orders around here. Her father was a member of an elite council and we grew up together. She never had any intention of marrying either of us but simply waited for a good excuse."

"So she hates me because I mistook her for a maid? That's it?"

"Pride, may I remind you. And do not under any circumstances confront her about it. She needs to calm down and confrontation would humiliate her. You've gotten respect so easily and she had to fight for it every step of the way. If she even thinks you're feeling sympathy for you she will go on a rampage. If you thought this was bad you haven't seen the half of it."

"Let me guess. Briseis?" Paris said Hector nodded once. "How did I know? Well everyone is leaving and Helen needs to say her goodbyes for the night." They exited the room, leaving Hector alone in the small chamber. He would go and see Briseis tomorrow at her estate, maybe she would be in a better mood. "One can only hope." Hector muttered to himself.

* * *

Hector looked at the white horse he rode to Briseis' estate in the country. Her family has amassed a great deal of money over the years and it had been hoarded to create this palace outside of the city. Through the dust he could see the great white building on the horizon. The sun was still in the sky but it would be nightfall when he arrived and Briseis could greet him. She was a wonderful hostess and made sure all of her guests were well accommodated but, like all of her life, it went on a schedule and unexpected visitors were slightly less welcome.

He rode on while his mind raced. Paris would come in two days time and Andromanche and Helen would come with him. His wife was always welcome but he knew not how she would react to the newly-wed couple. Apart from being able to have an entertaining conversation with his friend Hector would be able to see Briseis brothers, who he needed as soldiers.

She was one of twelve children and the only woman in all of them. Her eleven brothers had been trained as soldiers by their father whom had served the king as not only a consul but as a trusted friend and comrade. When the old man and his wife had died nine years ago he had left his wealth and land to his oldest son, Melanon, who served the king as a member of the court.

It was getting dark and Hector was not far from his destination, He could almost see the look on her face when he rode onto the grounds. The crown-prince was well-liked here and there would be no request that would not be granted. The gate opened without a creak as the white horse trotted on the stone of the entryway path.

Far away he could see the servants by the door hoping to catch a glimpse of the prince. A young man came bowed in front of him and took the reins from the horse as Hector dismounted and began to advance towards the palace. He was met halfway by two young boys, Briseis youngest brothers, who bounded up and embraced the prince rather informally. Followed by Briseis herself, dressed in a gown of the deepest blue (to match her eyes) with silver ornaments jingling merrily as she bowed to the prince. The crowd parted as they entered the ivory palace and entered the grand hall, decorated with gold and red fabrics and curios.

"You seem to be in better spirits then when I saw you last." Hector commented. She glared at him for a moment.

"So you noticed." She said nonchalantly. "When are they arriving?"

"Two days at the least. Which gives me plenty of time to reacquaint myself with your family?" Hector said admiring one of the swords dangling from the wall. "This is new."

"It was a gift from one of the goldsmiths from the village. He does good work, Cariaxis wishes for him to be permanently employed here." She said sourly. "What use we would have for a smith who specializes in decorative weapons is beyond my knowledge."

Cariaxis was the third eldest brother in her family and the most liked by Hector's brother, Paris. Perhaps it was because they were both too fond of feasts and ceremony and splendor. "How is Cariaxis?" Hector said. He didn't care really but he was obliged to ask.

"He's doing well. Spending more time sparing and at the archery range, he never spent enough time there in the beginning but he's afraid of war." Briseis answered sadly. "He knows he'll be recruited, that there's no point arguing with the fact that Helen has sprung a war and that he'll have to fight it." She sighed "What was Paris thinking?"

"There is no time to ask such futile questions. I am starved and your good hospitality is celebrated in this land." He smiled

"Of course. I am too busy speaking of my own problems. The meal was finished long ago but I can have something made." They walked into the dining hall where the last of the roasted meat was being cleared away. She barked an order in Thracian at an older slave and he bowed his way out of the room. Hector didn't know what she had said because she only employed servants who spoke more languages than Trojan or Greek. 'So no one may order my members of staff around.' She had explained 'Also an intelligence level, it takes a lot to be able to learn another language than your own.'

He sat down at the burnished wooden table and waited for her to say something. He knew Briseis well enough to know that she had been judging the situation all the while she had been out of court. War was inevitable now but there was so much to do for preparation. He needed her support in whatever choices he made. She may only be a woman but Briseis had grown up not only in the palace but in the villages of the country. The soldiers of the army were not enough know, they needed many more and the villages she knew so well would be the place to recruit them.

"Hector!" A man's voice broke the silence. It was Pramadas, followed closely by Cariaxis. They each embraced the prince; they had grown to be like brothers over the years Melanon and Pramadas had served in court. "What are you doing here?" Cariaxis asked raucously, Briseis grimaced. "Of course, Briseis' little rage over Princess Helen." He laughed and his sister glared daggers at him. Ask any of the women in the court Cariaxis was good-looking and kind and the perfect man. Ask Briseis, her description would include the word 'idiot' more than once.

"Actually no. I needed I retreat from the court and realized I had not seen all of you together in years, and your family is always so welcoming that I came here. I'm sorry I came uninvited." He said as the food arrived.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay for longer but I must awake early tomorrow." Briseis said quickly, he knew this was an excuse but everyone else seemed not to notice. She walked to Pramadas and whispered something to him while staring at Cariaxis, he nodded once and she took her exit. Hector ate while listening to a servant play the lyre but was soon also overcome by sleep and exited for the night.

* * *

"How was the wedding?" Briseis asked as she and Hector walked through the garden.

"It was a fine party. I can't say it was very different form any other wedding, I wish you had been there though, there wasn't much to do." He picked up a stone and threw it across the small pool of water. "How have you been? Still angry?"

She smiled feigning sweetness. "No, I've realized I don't enjoy being around Helen. I'm sure she's a wonderful woman but I don't agree with her on many counts. That and she is much too good an actress." Briseis sat down on the stone bench while Hector continued his stone-throwing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She acts differently around myself than around Andromanche or you or Paris. Helen is good at telling people what they wish to hear, not always the truth." Briseis played with a strand of her ebony hair. "She doesn't like me very much either." Hector stopped and looked at her quizzically. "She acts like she I better than me. It annoys me very much."

"Well she is a princess and you are-" Hector started but Briseis cut him off.

"I know that I am only the sister of a court member, but all she had to do was charm Paris with a few good words and become a princess and all of the sudden all of those years that I spent proving that I was worth something didn't mean anything to anyone."

Hector sighed. "They've meant something to me. Briseis you've been one of the best friends I ever had. You will never been outshined by anyone Paris chooses to marry." He picked up another stone and resumed his past time. "I'm glad it wasn't you he chose to marry though. You don't need a husband, particularly one like my brother."

There was silence for a moment, the birds seemed to stop chirping, the ripples on the water were slowly fading, the wind did not rustle the leaves on the trees. It was just him and Briseis, well not quite. He looked towards the bushes nearby, where plenty of whispers were arguing louder than probably intended. The shrubs went silent as Hector approached.

He reached in and pulled out the two youngest of Briseis' brothers. "It would seem that we were not as alone as we assumed." He commented sternly staring at the young boys.

She gasped. "How dare you?" At that moment Pramadas entered.

"Briseis, Hector have you seen Hentayol and Cartanye. Those boys just cannot sit still while I turn my back for a second and…oh" Pramadas said as he saw the scene unfolding before his eyes. "Perhaps I should return later."

"Yes and take them with you. You try and have a civilized conversation in this place." Briseis ranted. Her three brothers left down the stone path whispering "If you tell Pramadas about anything well said you won't eat for a week!" She yelled.

"You know they're going to tell him don't you?" Hector said.

She nodded. "They always tell him everything."

"How old are they now?" Hector asked if there was one thing Briseis knew well it was her family. "8 winters?"

"Hentayol will be 9 winters this year but Cartanye will be 10." She sighed, "Why are you here Hector?" She asked quietly.

"To see you I already told you that-"

"No you didn't. I know you didn't Hector." He was found out. "You came here to recruit soldiers for your war. Don't lie to me, that is what you have come for."

"Yes, but Briseis I need your help. Your brothers are, though some are more worthy than others, good fighters and strategists. You have the trust of the countrymen. They will fight with great morale if you tell them to do so. If we are to win any battles we will need your assistance. You are more needed now than you will ever bee again in your life. You want to prove you are worth something more, this is the way to do so." She sighed.

"I know it is, Hector. But I just can't; my brothers are the only real family I have left. Sending them off to war would mean death. And the countrymen trust me. I can not send them to their execution as you wish."

"I understand Briseis. But think about it, if the Greeks come and we do not have enough warriors they will all die anyways. Would you rather them die with honour, remembered as brave men? Or those who cower while they wait for the Greek army to come? If they stay you will see them die, all of them executed before your very own eyes." He finished quietly as he sat down beside her on the stone bench.

There was a moment's pause, then Briseis put her face in her hands. 'She was crying.' Hector marveled. 'She never cried in front of anyone, not even when her parent's funeral pyres were lit, or when he had decided to marry Andromanche.' He put an arm around her slender shoulders. She didn't make any sound as she wept; he had seen many women crying before, sobbing and moaning. This was much worse, only partially because he had no clue what to do. She had always seemed so strong in front of everyone but, she too, couldn't always keep up the charade.

* * *

A/N: I know that was a really bad ending but whatever. More reviews would be appreciated. 


	3. True Colors

A/N: I have reviews! I was so happy, you guys rock. I love you. About the scene dividers, they were in the document it's just that didn't put them in. By the way I'm thinking it will be an Achilles/Briseis fic but I don't know. It may be it may not be you'll have to wait and see.

_Chapter 3 - True Colors _

Paris, Helen and Andromanche came three days after Hector had arrived. As far as Hector could tell Briseis had forgiven Helen because she was acting quite warmly to the princess. Perhaps it was one of the Briseis 'deceptions' at this point Hector couldn't even tell, not that it mattered. As long as she made Helen feel welcome no one was getting hurt.

On the ninth day following Hector's unexpected arrival he awoke to a surprise. The sun was blinding the prince as he lay half asleep in Briseis' family guest chamber. Andromanche was not in the room and the pre-harvest heat was unbearable. After several periods of half-sleep he began to prepare for the day. A loud crash came from the hall on the floor below and Hector had an immediate sinking feeling. Rushing downstairs he saw Briseis and her brothers staring at Helen who had the pieces of an ornate vase at her feet. Servants were rushing in to retrieve the pieces of shattered pottery and Paris had his eyes covered by one hand, evidentially expecting the worst.

Hector didn't blame him. That was a particularly special piece of work that came from Greece with the family's grandfather. Pramadas looked incredibly pale and Melanon's eyes were wider than usual but the others looked fine, casual in fact.

"Oh no, I am so sorry." Helen said sounding more malicious than apologetic. "I thought that vase looked Greek I wanted to check."

"Oh it's no problem, just an old vase after all." Briseis said calmly, too calmly to be normal. "It isn't as though it cannot be replaced." She flipped a wave of dark hair over one shoulder. She glanced at the staircase where Hector stood frozen. "Ah Hector you've decided join us at last, Helen suggested we go down to the village this morning. I am sorry if we woke you."

"No I was already awake." He replied slowly, he was walking on hot coals at this point. Her anger was going to be taken out on someone he just prayed to the gods it wasn't going to be him. Everyone stood silent for a moment.

"Well then," Andromanche said cheerfully "Let's get going. Are you going to come to the village with us?" All eyes were again on Hector.

"Uh...Yes of course." He walked down the remaining stairs slowly towards Paris. Everyone else went about their business. The younger prince tried to edge away through the door but Hector caught his arm. "Wait! What happened here? Why did Helen just break one of Briseis' most valued artifacts?" He hissed

"To tell you the truth I don't know. We were just getting ready when we heard a crash and...Well you know the rest." He whispered "What is more of a mystery is why Briseis didn't do anything. Normally she would have been throwing everything within reach at Helen. Maybe she finally realizes that-"

"Paris I never thought you to be a fool but this may prove my thoughts otherwise. Don't you see? Briseis hasn't finally realized anything. She's making it seem as though nothing is wrong so Helen will stop taunting her."

Paris looked at his brother for a minute in disbelief. "Helen isn't taunting anyone. She accidentally broke something."

"Of course, and when you were seventeen you accidentally wandered into a brothel." Hector whispered "Briseis is clever, sometimes too clever for her own good. We both need to be alert for anything strange from her."

* * *

"What a beautiful little town." Helen cooed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "It's all so pretty and clean." She was in a chariot with Andromanche driven by Melanon. Paris and Hector were on horseback and Briseis and Pramadas were in a chariot in front.

Briseis laughed "Thank you. We've spent years building this town." The chariot stopped abruptly. Pramadas grabbed onto his sister's wrist as one of the wheels broke off and that side of the chariot crashed onto the road. Briseis stepped out onto the road followed in seconds by her twin. The townspeople looked at her for a minute. Hector and Paris dismounted from their horses.

"Briseis maybe this wasn't such a good idea to come here. We can come back later when you're alright again." Paris said anxiously and looked at his brother.

"I agree let's go back to the palace." Hector said sounding equally as anxious. "We should come back tomorrow when you-"

"Do you think I'm made of pottery?" Briseis looked at both of the princes. "I'm not hurt. Well my wrist should be fine in a day or two," She glared at her brother who held up his hands but said nothing. "There is no reason to go back to the palace and we cannot come again tomorrow!" I however do need some rest; it was a long journey when you are standing."

"Is that a goldsmith?" Helen asked quickly "I need some new jewelry these are getting battered from the sand out here."

"Then you should go and speak with him. I will find a place to repair this." Pramadas fingered the wrecked chariot.

It was dark in the mason's shop and filled with glittering objects. Helen began to rush towards the counter but Hector stopped her. Two ferocious looking dogs stood by the door. The princess gasped and the beasts looked at her lazily. Briseis wandered into the store nonchalantly.

"Hello." She yelled into the back of the shop. There was a moments pause and then two men, one a wizened old man and the other presumably his apprentice, came out. The younger tossed a strand of light hair out of his face and his eyes widened at the sight of Hector. Both goldsmith and apprentice bowed to the sovereigns and Briseis began to speak very quickly in Greek to the old man who only nodded and occasionally looked sidelong at the princess.

Helen strode over to the jewelry and began picking out things she wished to buy. There was no missing the look of distain the goldsmith shot at her when she casually handled the wares and set them back onto the table. "Paris I would absolutely adore these." She said to her husband who motioned for the younger smith to come over and purchase the selected items.

Andromanche took a more calm approach, handling pieces with utmost care and placing them back in their exact positions. She picked up a golden bracelet with ocher colored jewels set in it. "It is a rare stone. Amber, from the north." The princess jumped when she heard the voice over her shoulder. The younger man had a chilling, low voice.

"It is beautiful. But I really don't need any other jewels." She tried to decline gracefully. It was beautiful and it would bring out her eyes so much more than other stones.

"Andromanche, buy it. It would look beautiful on you." Briseis blue eyes were staring into hers. Andromanche put it on reluctantly.

"So you will buy it?" the merchant asked keenly.

She nodded "Yes." The man busied himself with his money bag. Helen continued cooing over various jewels and Briseis stood talking to the shop owner.

Hector could only pick up a few words from her conversation. The man's dark blue eyes and ease in speaking suggested he was from Greece, he could not help but notice that the old man's wife was not present. Normally she would have been entertaining Andromanche with small talk about people from the village. Hector remembered coming here with Briseis parents as a youth with Pramadas and seeing who could steal the most gold without being caught. Looking back the old man wife had always known that they were stealing but they had always returned the gold without incident.

"That will be all?" The old man asked he and Briseis had finished speaking just moments before. "Well thank you. We always appreciate seeing you Lady Briseis. It was luck that you cam with such gold-loving company." He bowed as they made their way to the exit but were stopped at the door by a stream of young children. Their distressed mother followed them, her golden hair in great disarray. The children all had matching fair hair and began ran around the store.

The mother's eyes grew wide when she saw the princes and she got down onto her knees and mumbled apologies. She stood up and the children began to stare at Prince Hector. There were five altogether, four boys and one girl, and they all had their mothers face. Sharp and intelligent features, keen eyes and the same blonde hair. When their admiration ran out they continued their game and they ran around Briseis sending the nearby wares flying. Their mother looked down and pulled two of the boys up by their collar and started chastising them loudly.

Not long after the children had stopped their game did loud, raucous calls come from outside the tent. The smith's apprentice came out from behind the counter and started to walk outside but the goldsmith stopped him. He was a small man but very strong (as Hector had had to find out the hard way) from a lifetime of gold working.

When their friend did not come outside they came in. Three young men, no older than eighteen, two with hair as dark as Briseis' and one with lighter brown hair began to rove into the shop. They paused for a moment when they saw the royalty but unlike the other citizens they did not bow, rather continued towards the golden haired youth. Paris raised his eyebrows and Andromanche's mouth tightened at this disrespect.

The two darker haired youths began to walk around the party jeering in Greek. There was nothing any of them could do to the delinquents other than stare; they were not supposed to attack civilians.

But they didn't have to when the fair-haired woman got to them. She grabbed their ears and pushed them down at Hector's feet "Apologize!" she barked at them. They stayed silent "Now!" They mumbled something in Greek. "We live in Troy you must speak Trojan to our royalty. I am not hearing an apology."

"Why should we?" One of them asked spitefully. "You cannot do anything to us."

She laughed for a moment. "I cannot do anything to you? I can do plenty. For example, I can make you tell your mother why she is no longer employed at _my_ store. Or tell your father why he can no longer rent out my house. You see there are many things I can do to you. And I don't think you wish to be out on the streets again. Do you?"

They shook their heads and motioned for the other two to follow them out the door. The goldsmith's apprentice stopped in front of Briseis

"I am sorry Lady Briseis. They know not their place." He said in his deep voice then he too walked out the door.

The woman looked over at the door as he left. "He's a fool to be around them." She said quietly "Please, their impudence is not a reflection of him. He wishes to become a smith, like his grandfather." she motioned to the old man. "He is my nephew. My brother and his wife died soon after his birth. I'm starting to think that if I wasn't here he'd be in prison now or...or-" her eyes began to tear up and she turned away.

"Well we should be going." Paris said and started towards the door.

"Oh please no. I heard about the chariot incident and you really should not go home the heat would be stifling." The woman who had not yet introduced herself said matter-of-factly. "The town is beautiful this time of year. The feast should begin in an hour or two and it really is spectacular."

"Feast?" Paris asked following the woman out the door. Helen and Andromanche walked out of the tent after him.

Hector laughed and shook his head. "I don't think we'll be going home anytime soon." He said to Briseis only so low that the smith couldn't hear them. Both of them laughed and continued after the princesses.

* * *

"Did you think about what I said when I came?" Hector and Briseis were sitting beside each other watching Paris and Helen dance in the middle of a crowd. The prince raised his goblet to his drunken brother and Paris laughed.

"What you said in the gardens? Yes, I must help you I assume, you being crown-prince and being able to make me help you. But we have to start soon. The problem is that few people will join your army with enough morale to even put a dent into the Greek lines."

"I know the armies of Greece are powerful but we cannot give up hope so easily. I will not let Troy fall Briseis, I can't let Troy fall." Hector sighed inwardly when Paris and his wife once again took their seats. They were very entertaining, that is to say more entertaining than usual. The pair was replaced but acrobats that sprung from the ground great heights into the open air. The crowd seemed to gasp simultaneously when they did this and cheered loudly when they were caught on the colorful blankets.

"Hector where is Andromanche?"

"I asked Melanon to take her home. You know she isn't all too fond of feasts and there have been so many lately." They both sat for a moment watching the show.

"Hector, Briseis. Good to see you." Pramadas pushed a strand of black hair out from his face. "Where is your brother Prince? From what I heard he and Helen put on quite the show."

"You must have missed it. I had no idea that either of them could dance so well."

"Or drink so much in one night." Briseis added looking over at the prince and his new wife.

"Do you ever regret it?" Pramadas asked after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"Do you ever regret not marrying Paris?" he repeated. Hector drank more wine and waited for a response from Briseis. He thought she would have said 'no' immediately, why would she have wanted to marry a man she so obviously had no great love for?

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to be royalty of Troy. To have all manners of people love me. But it really doesn't matter, that isn't how things turned out. I have enough on my mind as it is I don't need fantasies about being a princess to add to my troubles." She sighed after her speech and her shoulders dropped.

'Does she really think that?' Hector thought. 'Does she really dream about Andromanche and Helen's lives?'

"Briseis you shouldn't." The prince finally broke the silence. "You would not make a good princess. You are not like Helen or Andromanche or Cassandra, that is why the people around here love you like they do. Because you are not impersonal or removed, you care about the people. Not politics and bureaucrats and secrets of the court. They respect you but at the same time they love you. When you speak people will listen and when you fall people will be there to bring you back up. That is something that will go a farther than being sovereign ever could."

A loud yawn from behind Briseis made all of them jump.

"Melanon!" She chastised while Pramadas and Hector laughed as her back was turned. "Don't do that."

"As you wish." He smiled at his sister and executed a mock bow; she hit him playfully on the side of the head. "When do you plan on leaving? If Paris and Helen wish to stay then we should leave them the horses in case the chariot falls apart again." Hector nodded and went to speak to his brother for a moment then returned.

"They will ride home on the horses. Should we go and have the horses readied."

"I need to speak to Briseis about something." Pramadas said awkwardly. His brother shrugged and walked off towards the stables with Hector. "What I couldn't ask you earlier was whether or not you regretted giving Hector up to Andromanche?" he whispered putting a hand on his twin's shoulder.

She paused for a longer time. "No," She said firmly. "He is happy with Andromanche. Happier than I could ever make him as his wife. We are companions now as we always have been. I do not hope for more than that for that is what I am content with." He nodded with a smile. "We should be ready to leave by now." The siblings walked off into the night.

* * *

The days following were as Hector had always remembered when he stayed at Briseis' palace. Very warm, very calm and very different from the royal palace.

For example here he could talk to Melanon for an entire day hiding in the gardens and no one would find them. This of course is what they did.

"How is Helen treating your brother, prince of Troy?" Melanon asked he looked around for guards or eavesdroppers. "No broken hearts yet I hope." He added with a cocky grin.

The prince grinned as well. "I hope not, if there were I would be wringing his neck by now." Both Melanon and Hector looked into space, rarely did they speak seriously. "Melanon I've asked you for very little in all of the years we have known each other." Melanon nodded quickly. "Join me in the war to come."

"Hector, we have always been great friends. There is nothing I would wish more than to fight beside you," He met the prince's dark eyes. "My brothers and I would be honored to join you in battle."

Hector grinned. "Andromanche should be pleased to have such seasoned warriors by my side. Briseis should find us soon. Should we make her task easier?"

"I appreciate the good thought but it is wasted." Briseis smiled on her brother and friend and crossed her arms over her chest as a sign of impatience. "A man who claims he came from Greece is here. He wishes to speak to you; it seems the Greeks are setting sail as I speak."

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter isn't as good as the first two I was rushed for time to finish it because I have a huge project due next week and the sooner I finished this chapter the sooner I could start. To all of my reviewers, you guys are the best I love you. To one specific review I am aware that my characters are bitter. It's only because I am a really bitter person andthat comes out in my characters. Plus I know a lot of bitter people and a bunch of my charcters are based on actual people. 


	4. Suprises All 'Round

A/N: So yeah I'm still progressing into the war (very slowly I know) and I have Briseis capture in the chapters to come. About the Achilles/ Briseis romance that might be going on, cross your fingers and keep reading.

_Chapter 4 - Surprises All 'Round_

The Greeks had been sailing as the words exited Briseis lips. Hector had raced back to her palace from the gardens as quickly as he could. Paris and Andromanche were already there. This spy was not in good health, his words were indistinct and out of place and he had obviously been running from the beach to be so out of breath.

Briseis arrived moments after Hector saying that her elder brother was coming back with a surgeon. There was blood soaking onto the rich wooden table where he lay.

"A fleet of ships so large it would take a hundred men to count." The man had said dramatically as Helen laid a wet cloth over his head and a physician entered with Melanon. "And the soldiers. Soldiers that can kill a man in an instant"

"Prince Paris, Prince Hector, Princesses Andromanche and Helen, My lord Melanon. I am afraid I must treat this man as quickly as possible. Perhaps it is wise that you are not here until I am finished." The old physician said sombrely. Hector wanted to yell at him that he was a prince and would not be told what to do by and old man but Andromanche took his hand in hers.

"He knows how important it is that this man stays alive. Let him do his job." She whispered, calming her husband. They walked into another chamber where Pramadas stood with another of his brothers.

"Oh Hector, I assume you remember my younger brother Condanion." The youth looked at the prince and blinked twice showing no other signs of acknowledgement. This was the brother who most resembled Briseis, other than her twin of course. He was an arrogant boy, third youngest in the family and the only of her brothers that Briseis could not control. He would be not fighting but would have to leave the security of the palace, a feat Hector had only seen him accomplish twice at most.

Melanon hit the younger brother over the head at this disrespect. "I'm sorry, he's…" He rolled his eyes and began to speak with Paris.

"Andromanche, can you come over here for just a moment?" Helen said between bouts of laughing. The princess complied and soon was overcome with the same laughter. Pramadas grimaced privately so only Hector could see and he made a noise of amusement, really in no mood for jovialities at this time.

Soon the room went quiet again for what seemed like an eternity. When the physician finally arrived every eye was on him, waiting for news.

"I've tended to his wounds and you may return now." They filed back into the hall silently.

The spy continued his long-winded description of the armies of Greece to them, except Melanon who was speaking in whispered tones with the old man. Hector stepped over towards Melanon and the physician.

"Will he survive?" the prince asked quietly and the doctor laughed mirthlessly.

"I'm surprised he lasted this long my prince." He looked sidelong at the injured man. "There is nothing we can do for him now. A wound to the side is slowly killing him. Any cures I gave you would be purely be to relieve pain."

"Then that is what I want. Anything that makes him more comfortable is what he needs. He may have saved just Troy."

* * *

Hector and Paris had ridden back to Troy the moment the man died. He would be burned as a soldier with two coins on his eyes to pay the boatman and a noble death. Priam had called the court together after Hector had told his father of the news.

"We command the finest army in the east. We are cannot be harmed behind the walls of Troy. Let them come!"One man had said powerfully. The high priest rambled about signs from the gods that the Greeks would fall to their knees and Agamemnon's fall would be celebrated throughout Greece and Troy alike.

Hector could see that they were really afraid of what would happen when the Grecian's landed on Troy's sands and the massacre began. The warning bells had been rung and the countrymen were arriving in the masses. Training had already begun with more troops. The already skilled archers and spearmen practiced relentlessly and Paris did as well.

It was no secret that Paris now feared the Greeks and if you looked closely enough you could see the fear in his eyes. Hectors two other brothers, Deiphobus and Helenus, were restless as well, spending less time at feasts and more time sparring. Briseis, Helen and Andromanche were to return the next day. A cold bed and an empty mind were two things Hector would be pleased to be rid of.

"Hector!" The prince was standing on the balcony with his arms resting on the small stone barrier when he heard his father calling him. He sighed and stood fully up as old king Priam entered his son's chambers. This caught Hector off guard, the king of Troy went to no man's side. "My son."

"Father." He mumbled half-heartedly. "Do you wish to speak with me?" The king nodded slowly. "What about? The troops stand at the ready for any attack. The countrymen pour in from all sides. Our own princesses return in less than a day."

"Hector I have fought many wars for Troy, the country I love, the people who live behind these safe walls. But I am old. I was never one to delight in the slaughter of men by the edge of my sword or the point of my spear. You know this?" Hector stood dumbly. "And you are my son. You have a beautiful wife, a loving family and friends, a country that loves you. I am but an old man, a king but still an old man. I cannot lead armies into battle."

Hector's mind began to race and after a short time the bottom seemed to drop out of his stomach.

"Father." He gasped. "What are you saying? You want me to- to lead-" he couldn't finish.

"Yes Hector. Your brothers are men but they have never killed a man. They have never seen the wives of dead soldiers crying in the streets or orphaned children begging for coins. I could not choose any other man I would rather leave my country to than you. You will make a fine commander and you will defeat the Greeks."

Hector could not think of anything to say to his father, who stood patiently by the balcony edge looking at the stars. "I must lead the armies into battle then." the prince said quietly.

"You will make a fine warrior. Worthy of any army to walk the earth." Priam sighed "But the Grecians are fierce soldiers." He caught his son's eye. "Let us not talk of such sombre things. How is Andromanche?"

"She's doing well. She's slowed down lately. She retires early and speaks very little. Except to Helen, they seem to be getting along well."

"Have you spoken to Briseis about Andromanche? You know how close they are, well used to be. Since Helen came they seem to be spending less time together."

"They have but it is not Helen I don't think. Andromanche is becoming more and more removed; I don't know how to help her."

The king thought for a moment. "Perhaps you should not try to. Women are best left to sort out their own problems; your wife is an intelligent woman. She will find a way to fix whatever is making her act strangely." He sighed. "It is getting late; I must retire for the night. Will you be practicing tomorrow?" Hector nodded silently "Then we may speak again there." He walked back into the palace but the prince stayed back.

"What a beautiful night." Hector whispered aloud, there was a small thump behind him. The prince spun around and unsheathed his sword. "Hello." He bellowed into the night air. A loudcrash answered as Hector's sword fell to the ground.

* * *

"Briseis I need to speak with you." Andromanche's eyes darted towards her hostess's brothers who were laughing raucously on the opposite side of the table. "Without anyone around."

"You mean without _them_ around? " She raised her eyebrows into the direction of her kin who had begun to curse wildly as Melanon knocked over a candle and the flames began to spread. Briseis stood up. "Melanon this is a dining hall not a street festival." Servants arrived to tame the fire and Briseis toke her seat again.

Andromanche achieved a small laugh. "This is quite urgent. Is there anywhere we could meet…?"

"Privately." The noblewoman thought for a moment. "Wait how about-?"

"-The gardens." Cartanye picked up and took a sip from Pramadas wine. "You really are foolish if you think we won't find you." She shot him a venomous stare.

"I'll think of something. And don't drink wine, you're just a child and it isn't even midday. Of course, Andromanche do you remember where we first met?"

The princess shrugged. "I think so; you were talking with there with Hector that day weren't you?"

"Yes. Meet me there just after midnight and we can talk as much as we wish." She said all of this very quickly and Andromanche felt like she was going to be sick.

* * *

"Paris." Hector breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me halfway to an early death."

"I wanted to speak with you and I couldn't while father was here so I waited until he left and I guess I took you by surprise." He gave his brother the smile that had lured so many unsuspecting women to his bed. How could Hector not forgive his brother?

"Why could you not speak to me with father around?" His eyes grew wide with astonishment. "Is it something about Helen?"

Hector thought about Melanon's words _'No broken hearts yet I hope' _If he had forsaken Troy all for a sudden romance he would kill his brother with his own two hands.

Paris shook his head. "No, Helen and I are fine. She'll be coming back tomorrow. It isn't about her." Paris' voice lowered. "It's about you. I know you love Troy with every part of you, and I know you share the same love for your family. If any of us were to be hurt you would stop at nothing to save us. That's how you've always been." The young prince rested his elbows on the stone balcony edge and looked at Troy. "There was never any reason for any of us to fear anything because you would be there for us. But you cannot fight for me in this battle. I wasn't thinking about you or Troy or father when I took her aboard the ship, all I cared about was myself." He looked down as though ashamed. "Would you have her send me back to Menelaus? Back to Sparta?"

Hector went to stand beside his brother. "Paris you love her and she loves you. I know love and I can see it in you whenever she enters a room. Until the day the burn you body you will love her like no other could. Menelaus would not take her back anyways. He's a puppet of his brother, Agamemnon doesn't want Helen he wants Troy. You weren't thinking when you brought her to Troy but you must think now. Seek repeal from the gods and be ready to fight. Don't dwell on the past, brother. It will not get you through another day." He turned back to his chambers "Sleep well Paris."

* * *

For the Princess every moment felt like an hour and as she climbed the stairs towards the guest chambers every step made her feel like running back downstairs and riding all of the way back to the city. But she could not, Briseis had to know and she needed to tell someone.

These chambers were reserved for royal guests alone; when Priam and Hecuba came they stayed in these apartments. A servant had extinguished several of the torches leaving half of the room cast in shadow. The royal colors decorated the walls and fine linens were everywhere.

Andromanche looked over to the large 'balcony'. It was not really a balcony but it was the best for viewing the ocean and so that is what it was used as. The moon was reflected in the waters and the princess stepped out cautiously. A single slip and her life could be finished and no one would ever know her secret.

A loose stone made her lose her balance and Andromanche began to fall backwards. She was about to scream before a hand caught her wrist. It pulled her back up onto the roof.

"Not a very good start." The smooth voice said quietly.

"Briseis I thought it was someone else. You frightened me." She began to laugh but her friend put a finger to her lips.

"Quiet or someone will find us and you will not be able to tell me your secret. You know I simply _adore_ secrets." She imitated the drawl of the rich noblewoman and Andromanche laughed silently.

"I've never been up here you know?" She said as the two women sat on the building top. "I can see why you and Hector love being here though. Very quiet, peaceful, beautiful."

"Private? Yes that's why we picked this spot to hide away. After our marriage plans we just sat here. This is where we've secretly talked ever since." She sighed "Remember when you first came here?"

"Of course. When I didn't know that you two we going to be married, and I looked up here and wondered why there were two people sitting on the roof in the middle of the night. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I would ever see. I can still see it in my mind. Hector with his arm around your shoulders talking and laughing and having all the time in the world. We were young then."

"We're young now. There's still time for so much. You want to know something? I still remember what we were talking about. I've never forgotten I'll be lucky if I ever will. This place has so many memories."

"Like what?" Briseis raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry we can take as much time as we want up here. No one will come looking for us. I have so much on my mind right now; I know why Hector always talks with you. It clears your mind to talk with you, do you know that?"

She shrugged. "What can I say; I have a gift for blank mindedness." They both laughed. "So what else happened up here? Well this is where I first met Hector. Where my parents told us we would be marrying each other. Where he spoke to me after my parents died." Her voice faded. She never spoke about her parents.

"Sometimes I feel like you've been married to Hector. You know so much more about him than I do." She rested her head in her hands.

"Only because we've known each other since…forever. That's also why I could be his wife; we know each other too well." She looked at Andromanche "You're much better at being a wife than I ever could be."

"Thank you. Sometimes I think that he would rather be with you than me. That I'm too dull for him."

"Andromanche, if anyone is dull it's me. Hector just likes talking to me, hearing the sound of his own voice." She laughed.

"No he likes talking to you because you challenge him. You don't bore him to death like the rest of us. How do you do it?"

"I don't, it just seems that way." Her shoulders heaved. "I don't know why everyone makes such a big deal out of when we're together." She looked at Andromanche and quickly added "Not together, when we spend time together."

"No I know what you mean. But think about it. He could speak with anyone he wants to about what he speaks of with you but he doesn't choose his brothers or even a man. He chooses a young, beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman. This beautiful woman is the one he spends a considerable amount of his time with, people talk."

She cocked her head. "Well anything sounds strange when you put it like that." They both laughed weakly and went silent.

The sound of the waves crashing onto the shores soothed Andromanche's soul. This was a perfect moment; the moon was full and high in the night sky. The stars lay scattered like sands on a beach and the wind tugged playfully at her dark hair.

"Briseis," The noble had obviously been lost in thought, she kept her head down and her eyes closed but Andromanche knew she was listening. "Briseis, what do you think about me not having any children?"

"Ever?"

"No, but have you ever wondered why I haven't bore Hector any sons? Or daughters? Or any children at all?"

"I always assumed you were waiting for the right time. You want your children to be happy, to be born at the right time, to have healthy parents. That's all you and Hector would ever want for your children."

Andromanche nodded and drew breath sharply. "Briseis there's something you should know." She waited for a sign of acknowledgement when none came she continued. "Briseis I'm…I'm pregnant."

Her head turned sharply towards the princess. "What?" She almost yelled. "I mean. Wow, how long have you known?"

"Around four new moons. No one has noticed yet and you are the first I've told." Briseis ran a hand threw her long hair and her dark eyes were frozen in shock.

"Wait. You haven't told Helen?" Andromanche shook her head "Paris? Cassandra? Priam?"

"No, none of them know yet. Well they all have their suspicions; I mean how long can I keep it a secret?" She laughed weakly.

"What about Hector? Does he know he's going to have a child?"

"I haven't told anyone. You have to keep this a secret for me. If everyone found out they might start spreading rumours and that's the least Hector needs now. And with the war coming I don't know if…"

"Andromanche he will support you in whatever times, war or no war." They both fell silent. "So how are you going to tell him?"

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a little short only because I wanted it to end with Andromanche and Briseis' speech and such and I couldn't think of any more filler. Hope for the new chapter soon, I'm working out chapter plans now and the Achilles part is coming up. Yay! Am I the only one who is way too excited about this? 


	5. Broken Trust

A/N: I wrote all of the chapter plans! Isn't everyone proud of me? Yeah I'm such a loser. Last chapter was so incredibly bad compared to the others, but that's just my thoughts. Thanks for all of the reviews; I never get complements from anyone about my writing (FYI: There are these 2 amazing writers in my English class so I kind of take the back seat) and it's so cool to be getting praise, not giving it. This is the chapter I have been waiting to write for sooooooo long. Read and you'll find out why.

_Chapter 5 - Broken Trust_

"Paris!" Helen ran towards her awaiting husband. "I have missed you so much. Life back at that villa is so dull." Andromanche caught Briseis gaze and rolled her eyes dramatically. They both laughed, unnoticed, beside Helen and Paris.

"Welcome back." A voice said over Andromanche's shoulder. She yelped in surprise and turned to Hector, who was standing behind her with a foolish grin on his face.

"Why you-" He embraced her warmly before she could finish. It felt like forever since she had been held in his arms. She pulled away reluctantly and began to bombard him with questions "How is your father doing? How are _you_ doing? When are the Greeks coming? Do we have any more spies in Greece?"

He held up his hands in defense. "We've only been apart for two days they'll be plenty of time to speak about that. But while we're waiting, how have you been? Briseis did drive you over the edge did she?"

"Sorry no. Why do you want me to?" The noblewoman flipped a mane of ebony hair over her shoulder. "Hope I didn't miss all of the fun."

"Believe me, the _fun_ is just beginning." He grinned at both of them. "Neither of you have missed a thing. But we might miss the festival if we continue."

Briseis laughed derisively "More festivals? Are you trying to deprive us of sleep?"

"Yes Briseis my plan has at long last been discovered." They all laughed standing on the scorching sands. "And we have company." Hector said loudly as Pramadas, who had returned to the city days earlier, ran towards his sister. He embraced her, taking her completely off of the ground. She yelped, causing him to lose balance and make both of them fall onto the sands.

The four of them were overcome with uncontrollable bouts of laughter. After a few moments of rolling on the sand Pramadas righted himself and helped his twin back onto her feet. "Where are the rest of my brothers? They were supposed to travel back with you."

"They did, we had faster horses than them." Briseis answered matter-of-factly "Guess who won the race." She smiled wryly "They will be arriving before nightfall I'm sure."

"Should we wait for them?" Andromanche asked innocently. "It isn't as though we have anything direly important to go to. Is there?"

"The feast, but there will always be another of those I can assure you." Hector answered "Is there any reason why we should be there?" When no one answered he continued. "Then we can go up to the wall, wait for them there. Our meal can be brought up."

"Well then let's be going. I haven't eaten all day; I think your friend is trying to starve me." The princess said in a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. Hector laughed and looked at his wife with a look of sheer admiration; Pramadas and Briseis stayed quiet but wore identical open smiles.

"I'll tell my father that we will not be eating with him tonight." Hector kissed Andromanche lightly and walked out towards the deafening festival. Half way towards the top of the tower Pramadas leaned towards his sister.

"You may have been able to win a race again a 10 year old but let's see who wins between us." And he broke off into a run.

"What? This isn't fair." Briseis yelled after him and started after him. Andromanche laughed but continued at her pace, she had just ridden a chariot a long way and was in no mood for bounding up the rest of the stairs. When she reached the top of the wall the siblings were both out of breath and laughing.

"Let's just say she lost." Briseis said gasping and pointing towards the princess.

"I'm royalty I don't lose at anything." Andromanche said in mock iciness.

"If you say so milady." Pramadas said as he bowed comically. Hector strode up the stairs as Pramadas executed his bow and grinned.

"The food is coming. It isn't too late is any of you wish to leave for the feast, it is far from over." The crown-prince asked nonchalantly.

"And miss the sunset, you must be a fool." Briseis leaned towards the edge of the wall. Pramadas brow furrowed and he walked over to her side. "It isn't as though I'll fall," she said sourly and then added "Although thank you for the concern."

"Concern is what I do best." He looked away. "Other than something I really don't think I wish to tell you about." Briseis paused for a moment, looked towards her brother and hit him on the side of his head.

"You're disgusting." she said loudly and hit him again, for good measure it would seem.

"No more than yourself oh innocent sister. Don't think I don't know half of your thoughts." He challenged

"Excuse me. If anyone thinks impure thoughts it's you. I saw you and that girl outside the-" Pramadas covered her mouth before she could finished her sentence. Briseis tore his hand from her face and hit him playfully, he hit her back. The prince and princess looked on in laughter.

"Briseis, as much as I would love to see you continue attacking my noblemen, the food has arrived." Hector could barely say the words he was overcome with laughter. The twins regained their composure while the servants walked up the stairs, carefully concealing their grins.

Andromanche took a grape form one of the trays. "What _has_ been going on in Troy? You said the fun was far from over but it is impossible that the fun hasn't begun. Please do not say you've been waiting for us to come back, as flattering as that would have been."

"Unfortunately no." Hector said as he sat down. "We've held court everyday. It is as boring as anything you are ever likely to experience."

Andromanche raised her eyebrows. "Well at least you're able to speak. We cannot even move in the hall, do that for a day and tell me it is not the dullest experience of your life."

"If you would like to switch places with me for a day I would gladly do it." He looked over towards the horizon. "Is that them?"

"Yes, it won't take them long to get here. I wonder what took them so long." Pramadas toyed lazily with a goblet of dark wine. The high walls cast the city in shadows, save the bright fire in the center where the festivals raged on.

"Hector can we visit the viewing spot?" Andromanche asked quietly. He looked at her for a moment as though about to refuse but he stood up and walked down the wall silently. The other three followed him for what seemed like forever when they came to a fight of stairs Andromanche regretted asking but continued anyways. At the top of the stairs they came to a space on the wall just above the massive gates.

A cloth parasol canopied the chairs where the royal family would sit while the massacre took place below. Andromanche sat on the stone seat to the right of the throne, where she would watch the battles.

The princess covered her mouth with both hands. "This will be where I spend the war, on this stone, waiting."

Briseis took her place watching the rest of her kin come closer the palace. "At least you will be able to see what is happening. If someone dies I won't even know until you come back."

"No. Watch from up here," Andromanche sobbed. "You can't leave me all alone when they are fighting. Please."

Hector looked at the noblewoman. "Briseis, if you wish to I can make it so you can watch the battles from here." They all waited for an answer. "Briseis?"

"Do you really want me up here Andromanche?" She turned momentarily to see the princess nodding fiercely. "Then I will watch from up here. Why do you want me though? You can be here with Helen and Cassandra and Hecuba can't you?"

"Yes but I would rather be here with you than any of them." The princess looked into the distance. "You want to be up here more than me anyways, so why shouldn't you be?"

"Good answer." Pramadas said plainly.

"Good question." Hector countered.

Only a sliver of the sun's bright light shone over the horizon casting long shadows over the land. The dust from the oncoming chariots tainted the otherwise unmarred landscape and there was no wind to push the scarce trees to and fro. The clouds floated lazily below the horizon, their colours slowly fading from view.

"Have they arrived?" Pramadas questioned eagerly. Briseis shook her head slowly.

"But they will be soon. If we go back down to the gates we will not have to wait long." She answered his question drearily.

"Then we should go back?" She nodded. Pramadas didn't seem to notice his sister's lack of enthusiasm and ran back down the stairs as fast as he could. Briseis stood up slowly and waited for the prince and princes to follow her brother before she took a final glance at the sunset and set after the rest.

* * *

"Pramadas!" Hentayol embraced his brother firmly. "Briseis!" He ran to greet his sister as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Cartanye came running from the chariots soon after. Cariaxis was out of breath by the time he reached the city gates.

"How do you do that? They can run faster than Poseidon's own horses." Briseis laughed.

"It isn't as easy as it seems is it?" She turned away from Cariaxis and bended down to speak with Hentayol. Hector couldn't hear the words but he knew what Briseis was telling the little boy, about the Greeks. How he wouldn't be able to race in chariots anymore or walk on the beach at sun up. It made his heart break to take these small pleasures away from a small child but he knew Briseis would handle things, she always handled things.

"So you cannot leave the city. Do you understand that Hentayol?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm not _that_ young Briseis." She stood straight up again and messed his dark hair.

"Don't kid yourself Hentayol; you still have many more years until you're as old as your sister." Hector said jovially as he walked over to the pair, wearing an unguarded smile.

"And years to go before I am as big as you Prince Hector."

The prince laughed. "If you are anything like your brothers you will be bigger then me." This was, Melanon and Pramadas were both larger than him and even Cariaxis equaled his height.

"Briseis is it true we are missing a feast?" Cartanye pulled his sisters dress, almost toppling her over; for a small child he was strong.

"Not _missing_, you've already missed it. Both of you have to go to sleep." The boys whined shrilly. "No! If you hadn't taken so long getting here you would be able to go to the feast but that is your own fault."

"But Briseis that isn't fair." Pramadas walked over with two other brothers at his sides. Seeing that their sister would not be swayed, Hentayol and Cartanye tried their tactics on him instead. "Pramadas, please may we go. Just for a little while." His other younger siblings joined in and he was soon surrounded by 'Please Pramadas.' and 'Melanon would let us'

"No! If Briseis says it isn't alright then it isn't alright. It is late and even I am going to sleep. Cariaxis, Brisantho, Balcamen," The three brothers looked up from their conversation. "If you wish to attend the feast you may but everyone else is going to their chambers now and that is the end of it."

This was met with much grumbling on the boy's part as they filed through the gates staring at Briseis and Pramadas.

'They look like their parents.' Hector thought. Briseis and Pramadas' parents were strict but had a warmness that some parents, even Hector's, lacked.

"Well if I don't go to sleep now I think they might all come back." Pramadas said with a mock shudder that made everyone laugh. He walked through the gates and turned to wave as he disappeared around a corner.

"Wait!" Andromanche cried. "I should probably sleep as well. Traveling all day is exhausting." She looked back to Hector. "Are you coming?"

The prince shook his head. "No I'm not tired. Briseis and I need to speak; it will not take long my love." He illustrated by kissing his wife lightly on the forehead before she disappeared behind the same curve in the road. Briseis stared at him for a moment, thinking about what Andromanche had told her. 'People talk.' She had almost laughed at the thought of Hector taking her as a concubine when he loved his wife so much but now in the moonlight with the prince by her side it didn't seem like such a lucrative thought.

"Hector maybe we should be back-" She started but her stopped her.

"Briseis we need to talk about something," Hector's eyes darted nervously around the street. "Alone." She masterfully concealed a gasp and followed the prince up the stairs to the wall, wanting to make every footfall last.

When they reached the platform they had only recently come down from there was complete silence. Briseis could see in his eyes that there were a hundred thousand things he wished to say but he was too uncomfortable to say them. She slowly sat down on one of the stone benches, smoothing the creases in her dress and adjusting her jewelry carefully.

"Hector why couldn't we have spoken of this tomorrow? It is late and Andromanche-"

He cut her off again, a habit that was annoying her more and more. "-Is the problem. I don't want her hearing what I need to speak with you about. And you mustn't tell her anything I speak of tonight." Her heart thundered in her breast. There was never such urgency in his voice as tonight or the sudden beg of secrecy. There was never such a catch in his breath that made her wonder what he was going to say? Or more importantly how she would respond.

"Hector, if it's about Andromanche maybe you should be speaking to her about this, not me." And then added quickly. "I'm not your wife."

"I know that, but Andromanche and I have had problems." He sat down beside her and she drew breath sharply, thankfully he didn't notice.

"You both seemed so happy tonight. Was that all a rouse?" He laughed weakly.

"No we were happy to see each other. I missed her a lot, I always do when we're apart but when we're together." He rested his head in his hands. "When we're together it's like we aren't married at all, it's awkward almost. Like we've become strangers in two days. If my marriage can feel like that after only two suns maybe it- maybe we weren't-" he finished uneasily.

"Meant to be together." Briseis finished quietly; the silence that followed was the longest in her life. She was sure time had stopped if only for that moment. Her mind went blank and he lifted his head from his hands to meet he gaze. The thundering in her chest returned with a vengeance and her eyes weren't able to break his stare. His eyes were dark and brown; they had warmth but could also hold immeasurable anger and passion. Those eyes had seen her through everything but had never looked at her like this.

"Hector I really think we should-" He interrupted her again but not with words. Instead he pressed his lips to hers and stretched both of them down on the stone bench, tunneling his hands through her long, dark hair. With her eyes closed, Briseis could almost see Andromanche's face if the princess found out.

* * *

A/N: In case anyone was wondering Briseis has eleven brothers, which I already mentioned, in this order: Melanon, Pramadas (Briseis), Cariaxis, Balcamen, Brisantho, Termiande, Praxiam, Eopedeus, Condanion, Cartanye, and Hentayol. I haven't mentioned three of them yet and I may and I may not, they won't really matter if I do. I will get into why Briseis' parents are dead in a chapter or two 


	6. Hopes and Dreams

A/N: This is so much fun. As a long time fic reader I know how annoying it is for authors to always ask you to review but if you don't I will stop writing. To everyone who _did_ review and are asking me what pairings I'll make we'll all have to wait and see.

Chapter 6 – Hopes and Dreams 

Hector lay on top of the noblewoman, invading her mouth with his. His hands were fixed on each side of Briseis making escape near impossible. There was a part of her mind that wanted him to continue but another, a stronger, part that cried for Hector to release her. Finally the latter won.

After a moment he gasped for air and she found her chance. Briseis pushed him off of her and he rolled to the stone floor. She stood up and walked to the opposite end of the platform. Her hands were planted firmly on the balcony edge but she didn't turn away from the prince.

"Hector What do you think you're doing?" She wanted to scream it to his face but she didn't, lest the entire city hear. "We aren't eighteen anymore. You cannot do that whenever you feel like it. You have commitments, to your wife and your family and I thought you had commitments to me but obviously I was wrong."

"Commitments to you?" He sputtered.

"Hector you had the chance to marry me and you didn't. When you wed Andromanche do you remember what you said?" She let him think for a moment, when he didn't answer she replied for him. "You promised me that we were over. That there was nothing to do but simply be friends and for eight years I have never once even thought of doing…_that_. And there was a time when I thought Ioved you and I knew you thought you loved me but, Hector, things chance. Circumstances change and you have a wife that loves you." She sighed and walked back over to him. "I know that I promised her I wouldn't tell you this but you need to know." She rubbed her temples furiously. "Hector, Andromanche is with a child. She hasn't told anyone but me and I gave her my word I wouldn't tell anyone else, you have to wait for her to break the news to you herself. You cannot tell another person on this earth, if Andromanche finds out I abused her trust..." She buried her head in her hands.

"Don't worry I won't. Briseis I am so sorry about what just happened. It's the Greeks and Paris and-"

"Hector I won't tell anyone if you won't. However you cannot try anything like that again or else I won't be so…short of memory." Briseis smiled at him, She leaned close to him and whispered. "No one in the court will hear of this from my mouth."

They both sat for a moment in the silence. Finally Hector spoke. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Briseis retorted warily.

"Forgive me so easily. I know you Briseis you've hardly forgiven anyone in your entire life." She sighed and walked towards the stairs.

"Don't make a big thing of it or I may have to change my mind about screaming so loud the whole city would hear me." Briseis gave him a wry smile that disappeared so quickly it may as well not have been there. "Goodnight Prince Hector, sleep well." And she vanished down the stairs.

* * *

"Hector?" Andromanche questioned loudly into the darkness. "Hector is that you?" The princess gripped the torch tightly in case it wasn't her husband and she needed to defend herself. When Hector appeared in the hallway he looked exhausted. "I have missed you so much I thought it was…someone else." She eyed her husband carefully. "You look tired, you should rest." She smiled openly and Hector couldn't help but return the grin.

When they were both lying in bed Hector could tell his wife wasn't asleep. She could never know about what happened between him and Briseis; he felt tainted just lying there thinking about it when Andromanche lay beside him.

Why did he do it? Hector couldn't answer the question himself. There was absolutely no reason why Briseis was in any way more appealing than Andromanche. Other than the way she didn't force herself to laugh at everything anyone said or the way she made up riddles no one could figure out and then tell no one the answer or the way she could make any man fall in love with her with a single smile from those perfect lips.

Hector shook his head. If he wanted redemption thinking about how perfect another woman was not the way to do it.

"Andromanche, are you awake?" The princess tossed for a moment and she turned to face the prince.

"What is it Hector? Are you alright?" Her eyes widened with concern. He nodded with a smile. "Then what is it?"

"You seem…tense, as if there is something bothering you." He knew perfectly well what was bothering her but she needed to tell him herself. "Is there anything you want to tell me Andromanche?"

She avoided his gaze for a moment and blurted out. "Yes, there is something I _need_ to tell you but I do not know how you will…bear the news."

"Andromanche, I love you. There is nothing you can say that will make me fall out of love with such a beautiful, intelligent, caring, lovely woman." He kissed her between each word and she laughed.

"Hector that isn't really what I was worried about." She looked her husband in the eyes and paused. "Maybe you should ask Briseis. I don't think I am ready to tell you."

"I did, that's why I asked her to stay behind." Hector lied; his wife seemed to believe him though. "She can keep her mouth shut if she puts her mind to it."

Andromanche laughed. "Yes, but she can be brilliant. However this isn't about her. I am glad she didn't tell you though, I did make her promise." She looked towards the balcony. "Hector I am with a child. I told Briseis last night and I wasn't expecting to tell you for a short time but-"

"How long were you expecting to keep it a secret?" He asked quietly. "We will have to make an announcement to the court, and then to the countrymen."

"Are you disappointed in me Hector?"

"What? Why would I be disappointed in you? It isn't as though you planned this. If you did you perhaps could have planned it at a more opportune time but if you are as good a mother as you are a wife this child will have the most amazing parent in Troy." Tears of happiness began to fall from Andromanche's eyes and Hector embraced her tightly. "I will speak to my family tomorrow about how to tell the people, with any luck in a weeks time you will be more popular than Briseis with the countrymen."

Andromanche snorted in a very unprincess-like way. "I would have to go to Hades and back to gain _that _kind of adoration. And as long as I have you I don't need it." She settled into the linen sheets and fell asleep in moments.

'_As long as I have you."_ Hector thought over and over. 'And from now on I will never let you go.'

* * *

"Briseis?" The word echoed between the walls that surrounded the gardens of Troy. "Briseis what are you doing out here so late?" The old king did not look so surprised as he sounded. "Do not tell me. You could not sleep."

"Correct my lord." It sounded strange coming from her mouth but even she had her limits. Her parents had always taught her to respect her superiors, even though it sometimes slipped her mind. Briseis could toy with the princes as much as she wished but even she knew not to provoke such power held by a king.

"The same was with your father. I suppose that is where you received it, the constant lack of sleep that is." He smiled and sat on one of the benches. "Do you wish to sit down?" She shook her head. "You miss them don't you?"

"Miss who?" Her voice was wavering slightly.

"Your parents. If it is any consolation, I miss them as well. They were good people Briseis, you and your brothers were lucky to have such loving parents. Sometimes I wish I could have been there for my children like your mother and father were there for you." He looked at the young woman and smiled. "Theyodus and Paroname were good friends, they always knew what to do. I am glad Hector and Paris have you and your brothers to confine in."

"Thank you, but your words are not entirely true. Paris and I do not agree on many things and-"

"-And you should have heard him speak of you after he first met you. It was like you were Aphrodite come down from Olympus. All he spoke of was Briseis this and Briseis that. For a short time I seriously considered banning the name to get some peace and quiet." She laughed quietly. There was definitely Priam's humour in the crown prince and the twinkle in his eyes that made her smile. "I regret spending my youth worrying about being King. I am glad Hector did not, he is happy being a prince. My only sadness is forcing my sovereignty on him."

"He will make a wonderful King some day," She sighed and added. "And Andromanche will make a wonderful Queen."

"I know what you think about yourself. That you are imperfect, that you could not make a spectacular Princess or Queen, but ask anyone else and they will tell you otherwise. Briseis, being a ruler is not making decrees and treaties and marrying your children off to make alliances. You have to have the trust of everyone you rule over. You must have strength and courage, intelligence, wit, endurance. You have all of these things and more. What people love about you is not your beauty or grace, they love that if one person is unhappy you would give everything to change that. If one child goes without food or shelter you would give yours without a second thought. Your parents would have been proud of such a daughter."

"Would they have been proud of the tongue that came with the daughter?"

"You cannot have a person without some slight flaws. Not that your words are your downfall Briseis. You are one of the most charming women I have ever met; Zeus has made a divine being in you. Do not change your ways for every person you meet simply because they tell you to, you are perfect the way you are." Priam smiled warmly at Briseis. "What do you want the most in the entire world Briseis? Name one thing and I will give it to you."

She thought for a moment. "What I want the most is simple. I want to be remembered as a symbol of imperfection."

"Imperfection? That is a strange wish, certainly the strangest I have ever received. Women have asked for jewels and gold and silver. For husbands who will protect them from the trials of the world. For loveliness beyond measure. Never have I heard a plea for imperfection. Surely you know I am unable to fulfill this wish that this would be your doing." She nodded slowly and the old king sighed. "One last question Briseis before I retire for the night. Why would you want to be imperfect? Why do you not wish to stand out from every other imperfect woman?"

She didn't answer for a long moment but rather stared at the stars. "Because the gods are perfection. Were I to be completely unflawed I would be a deity, an immortal being incapable of doing wrong, and thus I would not be Lady Briseis. And I may complain about hardships sometimes but being myself is more entertaining than sitting on Mount Olympus all day I would think. I love mortality more than I could ever adore being everlasting." She looked Priam in the eyes, a gesture which was utterly forbidden. "That is my answer and it may not make sense to most but it is not their dream, all that matters is that it makes sense to me."

The monarch stood beside the noblewoman. "Never could your father have wished for a better child, Briseis. Would you like to know my one wish?"

She shook her head. "No," Briseis looked back to the stars, aware that she sounded completely arrogant. "It is a personal thought."

"You shared your wish with me." He replied softly.

"I know that but I do not want to be burdened with the hopes of others." She smiled at him warmly. "Not matter what you say, I do not share your abundance of strength."

"Someday you will make a man very happy Briseis. Your husband will be the most joyful man to ever walk this earth. Goodnight Lady Briseis, get some rest. You will need it in the future."

* * *

A/N: I know the chapter was short but I am really sick right now and I have listened to the 'Evita' soundtrack 7 times (I am not kidding you). I can't write for a while because I am wallowing in a pit of despair. Why? You may ask, for two very good reasons. 1) School work. For any of you who don't have homework on a regular basis, I will kill you (Once again kidding, or am I?). 2) I just dumped my cheating son of a bitch boyfriend (Two words Häagen Dazs). Otherwise speaking you may have to hold out for an update. 


	7. Going to War

A/N: As I said in the past authors notes I don't care if you hate myself or my writing just review. However this can only go so far, if you wish to flame or even mini-flame make a legitimate point. It is completely futile to say (as an example) that the story is going the direction of incest when I made it VERY clear that Hector and Briseis were not cousins. That was today's rant, thank you for all of my other readers who aren't wasting my time. Now onto the next chapter, enjoy.

Chapter Seven – Going to War 

"Cousin?" A young man's voice carried on the light breeze. Achilles looked up from his meal to see his younger cousin, Patroclus, coming towards him. He embraced the warrior with astonishing strength.

"You've grown since I saw you last." Achilles said warmly and Patroclus smiled. "Come eat." He motioned to a canopied table and sat down, never taking his eyes off of his guest.

When a serving girl came to offer the younger man food he shook his head and blushed. Achilles laughed at his cousin's plight. "Thank you Benaya, You may return to my estate." The girl bowed, turned and walked back to the nearby villa quickly, no doubt about to tell the other servants about her master's newest visitor.

"She's pretty isn't she?" Patroclus looked away after the comment. "I'm just playing with you." Achilles said as he laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Very funny. But I haven't come here to make a fool of myself. Have you heard the news? That the Spartan queen has been abducted?"

He sighed. "I have and I don't care. The woes of Agamemnon and his brother do not interest me; they have vast armies and great warriors. What need do they have for me? I know the great 'King of Kings' would rather leave me back in Greece."

"The Greeks wish to fight the Trojans, the myrmidons wish it, and…"

"You wish it as well cousin?" His eyes bore into those of his kin. "War is not all honour and valour. In fact little of it is, those respects belong to Kings, not mere soldiers. I know you Patroclus, you will not like war half as much as you think." Achilles ran a hand through his mane of light hair.

"I can fight cousin, you may not think it but I am ready." His eyes were downcast but there was a fire the elder warrior recognised as that in his own eyes when he was denied a chance at war. He stood and wandered over to a column, never taking his eyes off of Patroclus.

"You will get the war you so dearly wish for soon enough cousin." The fire was immediately replaced by excitement. "_If_ I choose to go to Troy you may accompany me." He smiled wryly. And it looks like I have another visitor."

He pointed to the path leading to the canopy and the assortment of men in the matching Ithacan colours riding towards the cousins.

"Odysseus." He muttered quietly and returned to his seat as the youth tensed in his chair. "Today you will meet a King."

* * *

"Briseis with the incoming Greek forces we may have to take…certain precautions." Hector sounded awkward while he spoke to his friend. Paris was leaning against a wall to her left and the noble herself was sitting in a large wooden chair. "Precautions that may affect you directly in some ways and indirectly in others. Do you understand what I am trying to say? That the war will take away make privileges you would usually have."

She gasped mockingly. "You mean no more bathing naked in the ocean." She saw the looks of amazement and laughed. "I'm kidding you, none of us ever bathed in the ocean…while you were around." She laughed again at the surprised faces.

"This also throws in the fact that you are a beautiful woman." Paris picked up the lecture.

Briseis arched her eyebrow in his direction. "Thank you for the admiration, a bit ill placed but appreciated none the less."

"Thank isn't what I meant." The younger prince began to pace the room. "In the event that the Greeks should find you outside these walls – for whatever reason – they will not kill you." Her body stayed relaxed as he finished the sentence. "I'm a man Briseis."

"Really? And you never told us after all of these years?" She mocked, Hector laughed loudly and Paris glared at him.

"What I meant was I know how men, especially men who possibly haven't seen a woman in months, nevertheless one as beautiful as you, would see you."

"The compliments never end around here do they?" Briseis asked rhetorically.

"Briseis! The point is, if you are captured you must protect yourself as well as possible." He picked up a dagger from the nearby table and pulled it from its sheath. "I assume you already know how to use it?" She nodded, suddenly growing tense. He handed it to her.

"Only use it if you must." Hector spoke hoarsely. "If anyone knows about this…people will not be pleased. Briseis you must keep this weapon a secret."

She smiled at them both. "I never had any problem with secrets before, why would I start now?"

Paris sighed. "Good, Hector father will want you to inspect the troops now and I need to practice. We can walk down to the barracks together." Hector nodded mutely, his mind obviously occupied with other thoughts.

They walked out of the room, leaving Briseis alone in the room. Andromanche or Pramadas would be coming to look for her soon to tell he about something happening in the palace that needed her attentions but for now she sat staring at the weapon in he grasp.

The metal felt foreign in her hand. It was cold and hard and unforgiving but the warrior's daughter in her saw it as beautiful. Both hilt and blade were of equal weight, a feat hard accomplished in daggers of any kind. She ran the blade sideways along her fingers so it would not cut her the way her father had taught her all those years ago.

'Do you wish me to have been a son?' She had asked. 'Do you wish I could have fought in wars and fathered children and served in court?' Her father looked into space for a long time after she had questioned him. 'Well? Do you?'

He had looked her straight into her blue eyes with his. 'Briseis there is nothing I would change about you. I have many sons and, hopefully, many more to come. I have no need for another warrior, another man who will die for his country. If you feel you should change you should not be my daughter at all. I cannot change you. Your mother, your brothers, your friends, your husband may all try and alter you but if you ever think about it for just one moment, any moment in your entire life, you are no longer yourself.'

'But who am I?' She had asked angrily. 'Who should I be?'

'Who are you? You are the daughter of a warrior, Briseis, you are the sister of warriors and, someday, you will be the wife of a warrior. That is who you are, I know it seems harsh to think that war is in your blood but it is. Someday you will think of war not simply as men dying but as a last resort, or in some cases the first resort. There are cruel men in the world who live for war and I would love to be able to shelter you from them forever but I can't. Cruelties are just another thing in life you will have to learn to deal with. It seems like a lot but I know someday you'll make me proud.'

Her father had been right, she had seen cruel men live and more noble men die but they was no way to change the way the fates spun their lives. What could she do to bring them back?

"Briseis?" Melanon's head appeared in the doorway. She hid the knife behind her back. "What are you doing in here? You were supposed to be teaching Hentayol and Cartanye about literatures." Briseis groaned inwardly, her two younger brothers didn't care about literature, they were horrible students. She was sure she had been a better pupil than her brothers. "What are you doing in here anyways?" He leaned against the doorway.

"Paris and Hector were talking to me."

"They aren't here now."

"I know they left, I was thinking." Melanon entered the room and sat on one of the chairs.

"What about?" He cocked his head, looking at his sister.

"Father." She looked into her brothers eyes, hoping he couldn't recognise the look she gave him as unhappiness.

"Good. It's comforting to know I'm not the only one." He dropped his shoulders and laughed. "Even when he isn't here I feel he's judging me. Like I still have to walk in his shadow even though he isn't here."

"He loved you, he loved all of us." Briseis reassured.

"He loved you the most though. You know that? You learned to read first, you were the fastest learner, you could ride better than any of us, and you still can. The only thing you couldn't do was fight. Not that you didn't try." He laughed again. "You tried to make him teach you so much. You had a way with words, even when you were young; I was almost ready to teach you when you were trying to persuade him." They both laughed. "Remember when he caught Pramadas and I giving wine to Cariaxis when he was six winter old. And you told him that we couldn't find any other drink and Cariaxis was going to die if we didn't give him something."

"Or that time when Hector came to the villa and you all had had too much to drink and started to do impressions of the high priests and he didn't let you eat for a week."

They both laughed and then went silent remembering their father, who, despite the frequent punishments, loved them more than he loved life itself. Melanon embraced his sister unexpectedly. "Briseis, you know what happens if Pramadas and I don't survive the war?" She stayed silent. "You have to take care of the others. You have to be strong Briseis," He reached into his tunic and pulled out a piece of simple jewellery. "We had something made for you." She looked at the gift with wonder. It was a silver bracelet with their family's emblem engraved into it.

"It's beautiful." She whispered quietly.

"It's so that you never forget any of us. Dying in this war or another, never fail to remember who your family is or how they died."

"How could I ever forget you?" She looked at her brother kindly. "Well I should be teaching our brothers." She started to head out the door but he caught her wrist.

"No leave them; I think they'll survive without _one_ lesson." They both laughed. "Get some sleep, we'll speak tomorrow." He kissed her forehead chastely and walked off towards his quarters.

She watched him wander into the hallways of the palace. "Hopefully I'll never have to remember you, dear brother."

* * *

"Achilles? Does this mean we are going to war?" Patroclus had a hard time containing his joy.

Achilles laughed and turned towards his cousin. "Yes, we are going to Troy to fight for Greece." The King of Ithaca had practically begged the warlord to battle for the Grecian cause.

"I cannot wait to tell everyone. When are the Myrmidons coming? When to we sail? How long will the war last? Cousin?" The youth looked ecstatic about leaving. He and the young boy were different in that way, the warlord thought, leaning against a column watching his cousin.

"Why all of the questions? We aren't leaving this moment. We have to gather our things, alert the men; war isn't all glory and honour. I've told you that before." The Ithacan's were specks in the distance now, disappearing over the darkening horizon.

"Yes, but think, in a thousand years people will remember _our _names cousin. Is that not awe-inspiring?"

"You are young Patroclus, and naive to think people will care you we were." The youth shook his head.

"No they will remember us, cousin. Our names will live forever,"

"Forever? If I didn't know better I'd say you've had too much wine." He smiled at his kin; he was toying with the boy but it was still amusing. "We have time to think about the war, have you been practicing like I told you to?"

The boy's expression went from ecstasy to exasperation in an instant. "Yes, cousin."

"Well we'll see anyways," he picked up the two wooden swords that had been resting on the column and tossed one to Patroclus. As they began to spar Achilles realised that his cousin had been practicing. "What are the rules a good warrior keeps in mind?"

The youth sighed and parried an attack from the warlord. "Never give him the upper hand, never have other thoughts on your mind, never fight for an unworthy cause and…" He struggled with the last rule.

"…never underestimate your opponent or else you automatically give them an advantage you do not want them to have."

"Why do I have to practise so much Achilles? I am bored with the same thing. Every time I come up here we always spar."

"You wish to relax inside my palace?" The youth nodded sheepishly. "Then lead on."

Patroclus stayed in Achilles company for the days before they departed for Troy. Never had he seen such hurriedness, the myrmidons appeared gradually in groups of four or five at a time. They embraced the Phtian King like brothers. They night before they left for the docks a feast was held at the palace, most all of the men were drunk before the night was over. Patroclus was not one of them.

Nor did he participate in the whoring that went on after the celebration was complete. A number of the men gave him questioning looks as he departed for the night but Achilles paid him little attention.

"I'm not your caregiver, I am your cousin. You can take care of yourself, can't you?" True the words had stung when they came from the warlord mouth but Patroclus had thought about them and realised he was right, that his cousin only wanted him never to depend on any other.

Or that's at least what he hoped Achilles had meant.

The festivities continued all night, so long that the youth was afraid that they might miss the departure of the ships but as he watched the shores of Greece disappear off the horizon he suddenly realised that there was a good chance he would never see them again.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated but I was on my break at school and I went to my dad's house mid-way while writing the chapter and had to wait until I went back to my mom's before I could finish. I know it sounds like an excuse (and truth be told it is) but that is really what happened. 


	8. The Beginning of the End

A/N: I went to semi-formal with one of my guy friends, it was so much fun. Also I finally bought the first season of CSI so I've been watching that religiously. Between those two I have managed to write the eighth chapter. Woot woot, snaps for me. Anyways, this is the chapter I finally get to write something interesting (more interesting than feasting, fighting and cheating on spouses, that is). I've been listening to Oasis a lot so the future characters may or may not be morose, sullen, so on and so forth. Just a heads up.

_Chapter eight - The Beginning of the End_

"Melanon why can't I go to war?" Hentayol's naivety brought a smile to his sibling's faces.

Melanon picked up his brother. "Because you haven't finished your training yet. When you do I give you my word that you may come to war with Pramadas and Cariaxis and Balcamen and Brisantho and me." The tolling bell almost muted his words.

Hentayol's eyes narrowed while he studied his brother for a moment. "Do you promise?"

"I promise." He said with a smile and set his younger brother down.

Briseis embraced him next. "Be careful." She said quietly.

"You'll be watching from the wall?" Melanon asked softly.

"I'll be with Andromanche, yes."

"Good." He embraced her once more and made to walk out the door. Pramadas crouched next to Cartanye, listening to the young boy's words with a smile.

"Don't kill too many Greeks," Cartanye told his elder brother sternly. "Or there won' be enough to fight the rest of the Trojans and you should all be able to kill one of those Greek dogs." Briseis put a hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Pramadas said, trying to hide a grin. He ruffled Cartanye's hair the way he always had and stood to face Briseis.

"You heard the man, leave some of those Greeks dogs for the rest of the army to slaughter." She said, mocking her brother even though he was too young to realize it. While he embraced her she whispered to him. "I know you've always been somewhat of a glory hound, don't do anything too stupid."

"Don't worry I won't." He let go of his twin and walked to the door where his brothers waited for him. "Well, Hector should be waiting for us." And the five brothers walked out the door, Briseis smiled at them; she was used to having to stay strong when she felt like breaking down in tears.

"Well you all should go back to the center of the city." Briseis said, her voice unwavering. "All of you move it." She said lightheartedly. "Andromanche will be waiting for me and its horrible manners to be late for a princess." She smiled at them all and they walked out of the room to where ever they were expected. She however, stayed not wanting the moment to pass.

"Briseis, will they all come back?" She felt Hentayol pulling at the bottom of her dress. She bent down and embraced her younger brother placing her chin lightly on his dark head.

"I don't know Hentayol." She ran her fingers through his chestnut hair, "I really don't know."

"I hope they do, Melanon and Pramadas are the most brilliant brothers I have."

She paused for a moment still embracing the young boy. "They are aren't they? We'll just have to pray to Apollo that they do come back, won't we?"

Hentayol nodded vigorously. "Because if they don't come back I'll never learn how to fight."

"There are other people who can teach you to fight Hentayol." Briseis said comfortingly.

"No there aren't." The young boy said with a pout. "Father's gone and if I lose Melanon and Pramadas there'll be no one."

Briseis spoke quietly, "Hentayol, you forgot about me." She broke the embrace and turned him towards her, gripping his arms tightly. "Where ever you are, you'll always have me."

* * *

Andromanche could almost feel her heart breaking as she saw Hector ride away. She whimpered as the Apollonian guard began to fade into the distance, Briseis snaked her hand into the princesses and Andromanche gripped it tightly.

She knew that Briseis was fighting her own demons in her head but it comforted her that she kept her word to Andromanche by being on the wall. How she could stand watching her family ride away to almost certain death was beyond Andromanche.

It took her a moment to realize that Briseis was singing to herself. The blood that had been thundering in her ears had stopped her from hearing it before but Briseis was most definitely singing. Quietly so that no one else could hear it but singing none the less.

_"Till the end of forever  
__Is how long spirits may soar  
__And the waves of the ocean  
__May crash on to the shores  
__And dew may dance merrily  
__On tips of green grass  
__And long peaceful moments,  
__May quietly pass.  
__Till the end of forever-"_

"I don't think I've ever heard that song before." Andromanche whispered to the noblewoman.

She gasped. "Oh I'm sorry. I-I didn't think anyone else could hear me." She avoided the princess's gaze.

"No it's beautiful. Did you write it?" She questioned softly. Briseis shook her head mutely.

"No it was my mother's song from when I was a child." She looked towards the beaches of Troy. "She would sing it to me almost every night. When father and I would fight or Pramadas and I or Melanon and I. All she had to do was sing that song and there would be no one in the world but me and her. Nothing else mattered when she sang that song." Her voice never wavered while she was talking about her mother, Andromanche noticed. Briseis was stronger than her, Andromanche's mother was still alive and it hurt to talk about her.

"You never told me how they died, did you?"

Briseis gave her a quizzical look. "Didn't I?" The princess shook her head, looking kindly at her friend. "They died when I sixteen. Hentayol was a week or so old, Pramadas and I raised him, he never knew his parents. My brother's parents were his siblings, I always felt bad because of that."

"You and your brother raised him well. He's a wonderful child."

"Thank you." She was still staring intently at the beach, the wind pushing her dark hair back from her face making her seem more goddess than woman. "You know that Hector and I were engaged when I was eighteen so my parents were never there. Anyways, one day when my family was standing on that beach two men came." Andromanche knew she meant the beach Briseis' brothers were now fighting on. "My father was a seasoned warrior, he had killed many men. I guess he just took the life of one too many. These two men were the brothers of a noble my father had slain. They landed on the beach, killed my father with three arrows to the chest and then they slaughtered my mother too." She ran a hand through her mane of hair. "Then they sailed away before we could do anything. We were far from our palace so when we arrived back they were already..."

Andromanche knew what she meant. "It's too bad they couldn't see what their children grew to be." The princess had never dealt with this side of Briseis, that was Hector's specialty. "Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if they had lived? If the doctors had gotten to them quickly enough?"

Briseis looked Andromanche straight in the eye. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had never married Hector?" She didn't answer. "You don't because you're happy with your life, and I'm happy with mine. There is no point to dwelling the past, my parents didn't live and there's no point making up lives where they did." She looked back towards the beach. Andromanche could tell the conversation was over by the far away look in Briseis' eyes. The look she got when she was thinking.

"Why are the Greeks heading towards the temple of Apollo?" Andromanche asked frightened at the answer. The men on the platform suddenly went uncomfortable.

"These are no ordinary Greeks." Briseis replied, monotonously. "These are myrmidons.

More than one whispered nobleman's voice carried a frightened gasp. Briseis, however, continued.

"They will take the temple. Kill the priests, take the women as slaves." She shook her beautiful, dark head. "Today's battle if done; the beach is lost." Andromanche drew a sharp breath in spite of herself.

Briseis stayed emotionless as she left the platform, down the cold stone steps.

As though the noblewoman had predicted the scene, the Trojans headed back to their city. Hector rounding up the last of them and made his way back to Troy with the rest.

* * *

"How is it that one man's greed can spring a battle so great?" Helen's small voice carried over the Trojan gardens. The dead soldier's bodies had been burned and her husband was in court with his father and brothers. "Why is my being here causing such despair? My being with Paris is no crime. Why have the Gods cursed me so?" Helen held her head in her fair hands.

"The Gods have not cursed you, Helen. They gave you love. Only it came much too high a price." Briseis whispered from behind the princess.

"I didn't hear you there. I'm sorry I'm just..." Helen tried to look strong in front of Briseis but failed. "Love in the midst of war is no love at all." The other woman sat beside the Trojan princess. "Paris has been spending all of his time planning and being with Hector, inspecting the troops. We do not have time to ourselves anymore."

"I don't mean to sound...cruel but what were you thinking when you came here? That there would be no war?"

"Well of course not. I know Menelaus would never give me up without a fight. I knew that he would come to Troy." She faced Briseis, tears streaming down here face. "The women in court, they spout curses at me when no man is around. They call me a disease on Troy, a Greek whore. Do you have any idea how that feels? To have the entire world against you?"

"You have no idea; I've been called everything you have and then a hundred times over. People hate those who are different, who aren't the exact same as them. The women in court are afraid of how you've altered their lives." She looked Helen in the eye. "Do you know what my father told me?" The princess shook her magnificent golden head. "He told me that if I'm not myself, who am I? That no one is completely sure why they've been put on this earth, but if you try to be someone else there is no reason _for_ you to be here. To try and mimic someone else's life is to forsake your own." Briseis titled her head but continued to stare at the princess.

"I wish I had met your father." Helen said quietly. "He sounds more like a philosopher than a warrior."

Briseis laughed. "He was; he hated war. Said it didn't solve anything." She sighed. "He said even the wisest of men could still be naïve, that a title makes no better than any other. He said that two men, one in rags and one in robes, are still only two men. The only thing that matters is what you do with your life, when you die people remember you. That's reality, but what's important is what they remember you for."

"You miss him don't you?" Helen asked throatily.

"Of course I do, don't you miss your father?" The royal nodded sadly, "When he did I spent days at a time just thinking, what would he have done about this or about that. That's all I thought about, for days."

"When I was sent to Sparta I missed my family, it was like someone had taken part of me." Briseis nodded slowly. "I was only sixteen, I didn't know Menelaus. I never loved him, and he never loved me."

"Do you love Paris?" She asked quietly.

"Yes of course, every time I'm with him it's as though all of my problems don't exist. That it's only me and him in the entire world."

"And isn't that reason enough to stay?" She grinned at the princess and started to walk up the steps to the palace's guest quarters

"Briseis." Helen called loudly. "For a while I thought you hated me, now you're consoling me in the middle of the night?"

"That is strange, but what can I say; war brings people together." She smiled at the princess one last time before vanishing up the stairs.

* * *

"How was the battle? Were the Trojans strong? Did you see Hector? Was he a good warrior? Are the stories true?" Patroclus followed his cousin around the Greek camp like a dog follows its master.

"By the Gods what is with all of the questions?" Achilles replaced his gold breastplate onto the wooden stand. He sighed when he saw the youth's saddened face. "No I didn't fight Hector, I saw him though. Cut right through the line, I fought another warrior, younger. Dark hair, bright blue eyes, would have killed him too if his brother hadn't rescued him. Cari-Cariaxim or something, he wasn't nearly experienced enough, but his brother was though. Must've been trained by Ares himself."

The fear in Patroclus' eyes was evident by now. Achilles took a swig of wine, "Don't worry; with your training I'm sure you'd be an equal match at least." He smiled at his kin's inexperience.

"I spoke with Odysseus today while we were setting up camp." Patroclus admitted quietly. Achilles had advised his cousin to avoid the sly King but apparently his advice had been in vain. "He told me that you were going to raid Troy's surrounding villages, kill any Trojans stubborn enough not to leave their homes, take any of the women as concubines."

"And...? This is the way of war cousin; there is no place for mercy in war." Achilles said maliciously. "That is the way things are."

"I know that, but even you said Agamemnon wants the soldiers of Troy. He wants the people not the land."

"How can you be sure? The great King of Kings is a greedy man." He spat out Agamemnon's informal title.

"Well I asked Odysseus and he said there was little danger in such raids." He sat beside his cousin. "You must let me fight." He demanded, the one man who could make a demand from the great Achilles and still have his head on his shoulders at nightfall.

"Fine, you may partake in the raids, but during the battles you stay here." He looked his cousin in the eye. "Is that understood?"

Patroclus rolled his eyes and stood to leave the tent. "Perfectly understood."

There was a slight silence after the youth had left. Achilles suddenly felt the dank and clutter of the tent.

He poured the rest of his wine onto the sandy ground and exited the leather dwelling. His were certainly not the most glamorous quarters but his were among the soldiers. Achilles looked towards the tents of Agamemnon with disgust.

"Eudorus," He bellowed. A smaller burly man hurried to his side. "What is that palace?" He pointed towards the magnificent ivory building, constructed on a small cliff it was certainly the most splendid of all of the palaces in the area.

"I believe that was the palace of Theyodus of Troy but he passed away years ago."

"So who lives there now?" Achilles asked impatiently.

"Must be one of his sons, according to the stories he had many sons." Eudorus was not very learned in Trojan nobility so this Theyodus must have been important to stick out in his mind.

"Any stupid enough to stay in the palace during a war?" Achilles wanted Eudorus shook his head. "What about daughters? Young maidens of any kind?"

"One daughter, stubborn as Hades from what I've heard about her." Achilles cocked his head at the myrmidon. "She wouldn't go back to her palace; unless she needed to, I'm sure of it."

"Is she attractive?" Achilles asked nonchalantly, so far this nobleman's daughter seemed unimportant.

"Very, long black hair, deep blue eyes, stunning body." He shook his head as though remembering something.

"What is it?" The warlord's interest was sparked.

"I just recalled her name. You'll recognize it," Achilles raised an eyebrow. "Ever heard of Briseis." He raised his second eyebrow.

"As in Briseis of the white palace?" Her reputation as the concubine of Hector was known through-out the world.

"Yes, she's smarter than Odysseus; unless the God's feel unexpectedly generous I don't think we'll be meeting her on _this_ visit to Troy."

* * *

Hector smiled at Andromanche as she sat down again. Everyone in court was, as expected, overjoyed at the incoming birth of an heir to Troy's throne. Helen and Hecuba were fawning over the expectant princess and the rest of court was applauding. The only person that didn't seem to be congratulating one of the hopeful parents was Cassandra.

The usually raving princess seemed uncommonly still. Her empty eyes were turned towards the crown-prince but they held no emotion, no exuberant expression of delight. As the crowd finally died down Priam spoke.

"This is spectacularly good news for everyone in Troy. Now we have an insurance that the line of Kings will continue with my son's child." He looked at Hector proudly. "However we have more pressing issues at hand." Everyone went silent. "The Greeks have taken the beach, as you all now know. Under Hector we retreated, to save Trojan life. Those who did not survive this battle have been given the proper funeral rights as warriors of Troy. We can defeat the Greeks, our walls will stand through this war, our people will survive and our lands will flourish." Priam was old but he had never lost his ability to sway men's opinions.

"We will beat the Greeks into the sea where they belong." One nobleman yelled.

"Send them back to Greece with their tail's between their legs."

"Wait." Hector yelled above the inane bellowing of upperclassmen. "The Greeks are not senseless dogs. Dogs though they may be, they have strategists. They will not beat on even if their army suffers. So far they have the advantage, we have no won the battle but we have not lost the war either. I support the Trojan cause as much as the next man but I know that if we neglect a strong strategy we will fall."

The court went silent after he finished. He looked towards the curtains containing the women and there was Cassandra, silently applauding her brother.

* * *

A/N The weird thing about this chapter is that it took me, like, two days. It would have taken me one but my dog ran away (Thankfully someone found him sitting in the middle of the street and took him to the vet where we got him back). Anyways I hope this makes up for my long period of lack of writing a week ago. Keep reviewing and I'll write the next chapter (where...stuff happens). I'm so excited. 


	9. Strong Enough?

A/N: About the Hector's concubine part that I mentioned earlier everyone shall see. If you don't read the Author's Notes this chapter will make absolutely NO sense. This has a flashback part so be aware. I know some people think that they won't miss anything if they don't read what I write here but they are wrong. WRONG! Again before I start the chapter THE FIRST PART IS A FLASHBACK!

_Chapter Nine – Strong enough?_

"Hector come on," Briseis commanded the young prince. "What is it?" He avoided her gaze sheepishly. "I told you that I wanted to show you something today, I reminded you a hundred thousand times."

"I know, I would come with you if I could but my father wants me to...he needs me...I need to pick a bride."

Briseis' expression stayed the same. "So?"

"Aren't you...feeling anything?" He had expected her to do something, anything, when he told her.

She shrugged. "We're both going to get married someday. So who are you considering? No one stupid, please I cannot stand people who are stupid, or play stupid to get people to like them more. Gods I hate them." She balled her fist to illustrate how much she hated them, whoever 'they' were.

"Wait you're coming with me?" He asked dumbfounded. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Yes and no. I am coming with you but I was convinced that we'd be going to the ocean so I denied any other invitation. So really it's your fault that I am unoccupied, so I demand to take up your time." She said regally, and finally both of them broke into laughter.

"You never answered me." She commented as they walked towards the main palace. "Who are you considering?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair as a sign of frustration. "No one, I haven't thought about it that much. The worst of it is I'm expected to marry a princess, and if I can't find a princess I'll have to marry a Lady of the court."

Briseis gasped mockingly and Hector pushed her lightly, forcing her into a nearby plot of flowers. "Hey is that any way to treat a Lady?" She asked, feigning offence.

"Since when did you become a Lady?" He laughed.

"Since I found it could work to my advantage." She sighed. "Or since I found out that men would kill for my betrothal because of my title."

"What?" He stared at her; the laughter had been strained from his voice. "What men?"

'Oh yes you are not the only one whose been looking for a next of kin. Men have, quite literally, been lining up. And most of them are old men." She made a face and Hector was overcome with a fresh bout of laughter.

"Hector...and Briseis?" Priam exclaimed when his son entered the hall. "I was not expecting you dear child." He had always held a soft spot for his oldest friend's daughter.

"My apologies, Hector and I had made plans they were...killed so I had nothing to and Hector suggested I come with him here so..." She smiled charmingly. The prince let her lies pass, she had told greater untruths and he had never been punished.

The king, prince and noblewoman sat in the hall for what seemed like an eternity. Legions of the King's advisors had ducked in and out of the hall. Always coming back with new candidates; all of whom would be overjoyed to marry a strong warrior like Hector.

"What about the Thessalonians? Do they not have a daughter?" Briseis was sitting sideways on an old wooden chair. Priam shook his head, despairingly. "The Spartans? Ithacans? Thebans?"

"No, none of them have a daughter suitable-" Priam said, seemingly close to tears.

"But they do have daughters." Hector cut in eagerly.

"Yes," The King said slowly. "Some of them _do_ have daughters but-"

"But I am tired of sitting here. Who have daughters?" He demanded from his father.

"The Thebans have seven sons and a daughter."

"Andromanche, she came here a few years ago." Briseis provided. "She's the same age as Paris; she's quite the talker actually. Her brothers are quite protective of her; if you do marry her you'll have to get past them first. Likes to ride, likes to sing, _loves_ children, doesn't love arranged marriages." She finished. "Well then she's not an option."

"Why not Briseis? You seem to like her well enough, why is she not an option." Hector was quickly losing his patience.

"Because she wants to fall in love." Briseis shook her head. "She's obsessed with the idea that someone will come up, sweep her off of her feet and ride off into the sunset. She's delusional Hector. That is why she is not an option."

Over the next weeks Priam bombarded Hector with offers, every time receiving the same answer. When the royal family left for Briseis' palace in the country. The King consulted his most trusted advisor; although Hecuba was against making her son marry against his will she knew that it was his only choice.

"He has rejected every woman I have suggested." Priam raged. "He will marry by the end of this year or I will..." He couldn't find an ending for his empty threat.

His wife stood and walked over to the balcony. "You sent amnesties to Thebe saying that Hector had shown interest in their daughter?" Priam nodded and went to join Hecuba by the window. "Good, so if we cannot find a suitable bride we will always have the Thebans." She gazed at her son outside with Briseis and Paris. "Or we could marry him somewhere closer to Troy." she suggested softly.

"What is that supposed to mea-"The king stopped mid-sentence and looked to the ground. "You cannot possibly mean that...Briseis?"

"Yes, it's obvious she cares about Hector and he cares about her. Look at them." Hector sat behind Briseis on a prized black gelding. One of his arms linked around her waist, their bodies almost entwined in the saddle. "She's young, beautiful, comes from a good family, she's discarded all of her suitors. They're perfect for each other," They regarded the couple once more. Hector was whispering something into her ear, after a moment they bother broke out into laughter.

"Hytamen!" Priam called his servant from his post outside the door.

"Yes my Lord." The servant said with a stately bow.

"Get me Melanon, we have something to discuss." Hecuba smiled at her husband; her parents had made a good match for her. Now she had done the same for her child.

"Married?" The word hung in the air between Briseis and her eldest brother. "Married to Hector? You are kidding right?" Her face was pale and in a temporary state of shock. Melanon had said that the king and queen were telling Hector, that there would be a feast in their honour that night.

She shook her head, not able to believe her siblings words. "I can't marry Hector."

"Why not?" Melanon asked sharply. "You rejected all of the other suitors; you two are obviously fond of each other. You would never have married for love Briseis, none of us will. The stories mother told us when we were children; how they always ended with the man and woman living happily in a palace in some far away land. They were only stories; nothing is ever that simple when it comes to marriage."

"How do you expect me to marry some one I have known practically my entire life?" Her voice echoed in the otherwise empty hall. "How do you think it feels Melanon?" She yelled at her brother. Before he had an opportunity to answer she stormed off.

"Briseis come back, Briseis." His shoulders dropped as she stomped off into one of her secret passages. He knew that she could stay hidden for as long as she wanted.

Briseis knew there was only one place no one would ever look for her; she winded her way through the secret passages before finally reaching the chestnut door. She rapped her knuckles twice on the large door, when no one answered she entered uninvited. Normally she would have taken the route by way of the guest chambers but since the king and queen were staying there she had to take the long course. The passageway was always empty; knocking had simply been a precaution. She kept her hand on the stone wall and continued in the dark.

When she reached the hidden door she was almost crying. "Stay strong." She told herself as she opened the door. As always the roof of the villa was deserted. She walked unsteadily over to the side that faced the ocean.

"Hello." A voice came from the shadows; Briseis screamed and took a step back. Hector's face was recognizable even in the darkness, "What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She snapped back venomously.

He sighed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to sit beside him. "You know I didn't suggest this, my father must have thought of it on his own."

"Your father has a sick mind." Hector raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry; it's just that...I could never marry you."

"Well it looks like you'll have to." He began stare at her and added softly. "Anyways it isn't all bad."

"What good could come of this marriage?" She asked bitterly. His agitation lessened,

"As and example I can do this whenever I like." He answered softly touching Briseis' chin and kissing her lightly. Neither of them had noticed the small Theban figure at the palace gates, but she most certainly had noticed them.

* * *

After Briseis had made the long, tiresome climb to the top of the stairs she looked around. Helen smiled at her for an instant before giving her full attentions back to the horizon. Cassandra and Hecuba were absent, as was expected; today was the first real battle, watching sons of Troy be slaughtered at the command of a ruthless king was not something she would be involved in, Briseis herself had earlier admitted in her mind that had she not given her word to Andromanche she would have never returned to the observing pavilion.  
She picked Pramadas out of the line of Apollonian Guards; he was calm and casual on the back of his chestnut brown stallion. She walked over to the edge of the wall and looked down at him; he took off his helmet and mock bowed to her. She turned her view towards Melanon, who was now speaking in hushed tones to Hector. Her brother nodded twice and called four soldiers over, he spoke to them quickly and they rode off.

As though he knew she was watching him he looked towards his sister and saluted quickly, she did the same. This was something father had taught them, a wordless greeting as it were. She smiled and laughed quietly at her kin.

"Briseis!" A cry came form behind her. She turned swiftly to find Andromanche standing at the peak of the staircase. "I was worried you would not return," She rushed into the noble's unsuspecting arms. "I cannot believe you came again, I can't believe I did." The princess said, half laughing half in tears.

The thundering of horse's hooves in the distance sent a shiver of dread down Briseis back. "Andromanche why don't you sit." The princess nodded and took her place next to the king, still taking deep deliberate breaths. Briseis stood next to her, her hand entwined with that of Andromanche's. Hector's wife was gripping her so hard that the princess' hands had gone white.

"Don't worry." Briseis whispered, more to reassure herself than any other. "He'll be fine." The warriors of Greece were even more astonishing at such close range. The tales her father had told her so many nights ago were in no compare to that which rode closer to the gates of Troy. She strained her eyes to look for the myrmidons; the legendary warriors were in most all of the stories concerning the Greeks.

The horses below quickly became restless as the mass of soldiers approached. Briseis' could almost feel her heart pounding inside her chest. 'Men would die today.' She thought to herself. 'Trojan men would die because of the woman sitting, protected, on the gates of Troy.' She wanted to hate Helen at that moment but the look of utter hopelessness on the princess' face made her redirect her hatred. Helen would lose as much in this war as any other would; at this point they were all on level ground.

"In times of war," Priam's voice was throaty with emotion. "There can be no allegiances, other than to those in your own mind." Briseis stood beside her friend, a look of shock masking her face. Priam had quoted her father, the King of Troy the man whose title had everyone's allegiance.

The Grecian troops halted and a legion of chariots came forth towards Hector and Paris, Andromanche gripped Briseis' hand harder and she grimaced through the pain. The Greek and Trojan royals spoke quickly ending in unsuccessful negotiations, the armies began to battle and Briseis felt herself go weak. She suddenly realized that she had not drawn breath since the Greek Kings had come forward.

She closed her eyes, unwilling to witness the massacre of life below her. She could almost taste the salt in her unreal tears as she sorted through her memories of her brothers. Cariaxis and Balcamen chasing after girls in the market, Brisantho taking his first steps, Melanon teaching her archery, and the endless flow of moments she had shared with her twin. It was as though he was already lost to her, his fighting in this war would bring his death; she could the feel the fear already coursing through her body.

Never had she felt such fright in her life. Never this sense of undeniable terror that seemed to be dominating her entire self, she had never felt so helpless to her own destiny as in this moment. Her thoughts were spinning out of Briseis' control, she drew a deep breath and her body hit the floor with a fittingly dull thump.

* * *

"If she had fainted wouldn't she have woken by now?" Priam roared at the physician.

The small man cowered under his king. "Yes we know she has not fainted." He sighed. "It is an affliction; she will recover soon, there is nothing we can do." Priam banged his fist down onto the wooden table.

"That's not good enough!" He bellowed; Hecuba put her arm around her husband.

"You heard him, Briseis will recover." Her head spun around to the cowering doctor. "Won't she?" The man nodded. "We have alerted her brothers they are coming. She is a strong girl." She smiled chastely and Priam's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Briseis." Melanon's strong voice rang through the hallways. The doors burst open with a furious warrior, he ran to the side of his sister. "By the Gods." He whispered. "What happened to her?" He demanded.

"She collapsed on the wall," A more heavily built doctor provided. "We would tend to her but there is nothing wrong with her, on the outside that is, we think that it was a worry that caused her to collapse as such. It happens to many women." he finished knowledgably.

Melanon's breathing became more deliberate. "My sister was no ordinary woman." He shouted. "She has been in much more worrisome times and this has never happened before."

A soft moan came from the table where Briseis lay. Everyone's attention snapped towards her, "Melanon?" She said, still dazed. She tried to sit up but clutched her head in pain. "Why is everyone yelling? Where am I?" She asked feebly.

"Briseis you collapsed on the platform," She moaned again, probably more in embarrassment than pain. "You relax here; Pramadas and the rest are coming as soon as they can."

"Did we win the battle?" She asked quietly.

"Barely, the Greeks retreated just before Hector was about to call a withdrawal of his own." She smiled at him through a grimace.

"That's wonderful," And she laughed. "They'll never stop teasing me about this. Me, the great Briseis, fainting like a common woman." She sighed and sat up as the remaining members of her family entered.

"Briseis are you okay; we were so worried about you." Pramadas rushed over and embraced her tightly. "We came as soon as we could."

"I'm fine really I am." She insisted and tried to stand up but was pushed back down by every one of her siblings. "Thank you for the concern but there is nothing wrong with me." Her voice was growing louder.

"You need to rest, Briseis." Melanon said commandingly. There was way to argue against that voice, it was the one that brought a lump to even the strong sibling's throat; it was the voice that had died with their father nine years ago.

* * *

A/N: I know I've been mentioning their father a lot lately and I don't know why. Even if I wanted to tell you I couldn't. That's the truth, I don't know why but I feel like writing a lot lately, very puzzling. Hehehe puzzling. Yeah I'm a loser, anyways I am going to write Briseis capture in the next chapter I swear I will. Scout's honour (BTW: I was never a scout) 


	10. Enter Chaos

A/N: I am sooooooo excited about this chapter. I haven't been able to sleep for a while so I'm writing this running on little sleep and less food (there's nothing to eat around my house (well there's plenty to eat just nothing I want)). Anyways I am going to keep my promise to you by writing the capture scene and I am so pumped about it (I just drank a pot of coffee so that may explain some of it).

_Chapter ten - Enter Chaos_

Hector knocked the sword out of Pramadas' hand and smiled wryly at his friend. His opponent smiled back a in the midst the prince's victorious state he feigned to lunge towards the stairs and Hector lunged that way as well while Pramadas recovered his wooden sword and held it to the Prince's neck.

"I win." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye. He leaned on the false sword and looked towards the stairs. "Well look who it is." He pointed at Briseis, who was leaning on the wall unceremoniously, chaffing the back of a beautiful ebony dress. "You look beautiful most beloved sister." He said pleasingly and sprung at Hector again, the prince effortlessly deflected the attack.

"You forgot to mention that you have no other sisters to compete against me for the title." She replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And thank you." She smirked at him like she did when she was winning their battle of wits. Briseis sat on the cold stone surface next to the sparring men. A small crowd of nobles had already begun to gather around the fighters, betting between themselves on who would come out the victor.

It was a great clear morning in the gardens a sliver of the dazzling Aegean could be seen through the trees and flowers. The city's high walls blocked from view the horrific sight of the battle that had taken place only days prior. The Greeks had not attacked the city in days, leaving many Trojans apprehensive and wary. King Priam had called court every day since the last combat, consulting his advisors unmercifully.

"Who do you think will win?" A voice asked from over her shoulder. Paris stood in the crowd, eyes never ceasing their examination of the mock-battle.

"I honestly could not tell you." She refastened a fallen silver hoop in her ear. "On the one hand, Hector is the elder thus most would assume he would know more about war. But on the other hand Pramadas has the advantage because he's unpredictable, he can see what Hector is going to do next but it is not the other way around." He raised his dark eyebrows at her imprecise answer, she stared him in the eye. "In other words I wouldn't bet on the outcome."

He sat down beside her on the bench and studied the fight closer. Briseis wasn't the only one who noticed how closely he monitored her movements, when she shook her head at a bad attack he would watch more intently. She didn't sit at the sidelines for all of her brother's training and learn nothing; she could call any weak hit, even when the sparring did not have her full attention.

For example when Paris began to speak and she turned towards him she could still frown when it looked like defeat for either battler.

"So from what I hear you aren't too happy about being excluded from the court." He commented with a smile.

"Of course I'm not, none of the women are." She brushed a dark strand of hair off of her bare arm. "It does not make sense that we should not be there."

"I'm not sure I agree. I was never certain it made any sense for you to be there in the first place." He stayed calm as the crowd's noises dimmed slightly, the people nearby listening keenly to the conversation. "You didn't help in any of the decisions for Troy, you sat there for hours some times day after day and you can tell me that you were not bored out of your mind."

She shrugged her attention turning completely away from the sparring and towards Paris. "Why would I have been? I wish to know what you decide for the country I must live in." She kept rein on her temper, was Paris just being annoying or did he want to make her angry?

"Really?" He continued to stay calm as several people turned their attentions to the Briseis and the prince. "Well I cannot control how you think but my comment still stands; women do very little when they are in court."

"Most of the time I would agree with you but if I remember correctly Helen stayed in Troy because of her own witness. Were it not for that I'm sure she would no longer be here." She countered smoothly; her practice of remembrance was a useful tool when used at the right time.

Cheers from behind them signified that the sparring was over. Noblemen's sons walked past Paris saying things like 'I can almost hear the gold in my money pouch' and 'That's twenty obels…my prince' and executing mock bows.

The Prince paid them no attention though. He attempted to conceal his anger at the mention of Helen but failed. "And if _I_ remember correctly when you were younger seduction was your means of getting what you wished to have."

She smiled coyly and batted her eyelashes in false playfulness before adopting a much colder expression. "And that is still your only means of getting whatever it is. And anyways, by whatever means necessary, I simply use the tools I have."

Pramadas appeared suddenly at the front of the crowd, his eyebrows were arched and his eyes alert; like a hound that sensed danger. Hector emerged from the mass beside him and adopted a look of sheer boredom.

"Paris if you don't mind-" She tried to stand up and walk away- as she frequently told herself to do before she could no longer hold her tongue and she lost control of situations- but the prince stood as well. "Are you trying to be difficult?" She asked rhetorically.

"As a matter of fact yes." He shot back. "Where do you have to be anyways? It seemed earlier that you were in no rush."

A whisper followed by the sudden giggling of a group of women invaded the silence after Paris spoke. "Earlier? Do you mean when I was falling asleep speaking with noblewomen or when Helen interrogated me on how she should keep her hair today?" She crossed her arms in impatience.

"Neither, I meant when you were speaking with Lord Nalamen's son, I heard he's looking for a wife. Do you wish it could be you?"

"Hardly," She barked "And for why we were speaking, he was searching for the staircase that leads towards the wall."

"Wait but there a thousand people who could tell him that." Paris said feigning ignorance. "Why exactly would he ask you?"

"You're a man," She said, her voice straining drenched with implication. "Why don't you tell me?" He was speechless at her blatant attack at his former womanizing life. "Short of words, well then I'll tell you. He asked me because he wanted to stare at my chest. Is that what you were looking for?" She asked vindictively. "You should be glad that Helen does not endure such discomforting circumstances." Her words were laced with malice and pleasure in watching Paris sputter.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded.

"You think that the so proclaimed 'King of seduction' would be able to better understand a woman's words." She leaned towards him, eyes twinkling with cruelly. "I mean that when you don't sleep at night it is not uncommon to hear...noises of a less that pure nature, usually coming from the apartments you share with Helen. Probably every night, I really don't' remember." She stood straight again. "I could be wrong, but I doubt it."

He bellowed something incomprehensible and started at Briseis. Pramadas unsheathed his sword ready to attack the prince just as Hector held his brother back. "Whore," Paris shouted. "Filthy, Greek, traitorous whore!" Time stood still for the moment and Paris' words echoed in the silent garden. His chest heaved, unaware of his fault.

"What?" The voice that came out of her mouth was loud or strident as everyone expected but hushed and accusing all the same. "What did you call me?" Her voice began to rise; his face went white as Paris realized his mistake but she gave him no time to respond and rushed up the stairs towards the palace, the crowd parting for her as she hurried off.

The whispering of the crowd was almost deafening and Pramadas sighed angrily. "That was well played Prince." He said his voice tainted with disdain.

* * *

"Briseis I'm sure he did not mean it." Andromanche chased the noblewoman around he chambers. "You know how Paris can be, I'm certain that he did not know what he was saying." She pleaded

"Of yes, I'm certain that calling me a harlot and a traitor was just a slip of the tongue," Andromanche smiled hopefully and Briseis shook her head. Serving women hurried around them gathering dresses ad jewelry. "No I don't want you to pack that I'll be wearing that." She grabbed a gown the same shade as her eyes and disappeared behind a curtain, coming out in a few moments wearing the blue dress. She deserted her earrings into the box of jewelry and replaced them with a pair of silver ones drenched with small blue stones. Her necklace was replaced with a fan of the same silver pattern littered with indigo gems.

"Where exactly do you plan on going?" Andromanche abandoned the begging approach and adopted another. "There is no where for you to escape to this time. Paris will be in the city, you cannot escape him here, the towns are crawling with Greeks and your palace is-" Her eyes widened, "No you can't go there Briseis. There is no way you would ever come back alive."

She sighed and waved the maids out of the room. "Maybe I don't want to, I'm leaving tonight Andromanche." She walked over to the balcony and rested her hands on the ledge.

"Briseis," A shout came from outside the room and the door burst open.

"Hector, Hector she says she's going back to her palace. You can't let her; you must stop her from going." Andromanche wept into her husbands shoulder.

"Andromanche I want to be alone with Briseis now," He said quietly. She nodded and escorted herself out, taking one last look at her friend before the door closed. He walked over to her side.

"I suppose you're going to try and talk me out of it." Her palms were cold against the stone and her eyes were misted, gazing at the white villa.

"Normally I would. Normally I would do anything to keep you here but what Paris did...what my brother did was horrible, that doesn't make your leaving towards an almost certain death acceptable I just want you to know, that you will always have friends in Troy."

She still gazed out at her palace. "I know that, I'm not going to be here for the birth of your child," She smiled into the distance. "Give Andromanche my blessing. She's a strong woman; I wish you only the best."

"If you have made up your mind I know better than any other to try and influence you." He kissed her forehead lightly. "And only the best to you, Briseis." He added quietly and exited the chambers

She tilted her head towards one side, glancing at the Greek camps. There was her future, not in Troy, not in a palace, not with her family and friends as much as she wished the last was true. "I am here for a reason, I intend to make you proud father; once and for all." She said bitterly to herself.

"You're telling me you haven't already?" Pramadas voice was a welcome relief from the echoing silences in her own mind. Her brother was leaning against the door as though nothing was wrong at all. "He was more proud of you than he was of me." He walked over to his sister.

"You're going to try and dissuade me as well?" She spat out rubbing her hands together, the cold of the stone balcony had finally chilled her body. He took her hands in his and slowly shook his head. The sorrow in his eyes made her heart ache but she knew that she had to leave. "You'll tell everyone what happened won't you?" He nodded. "And take care of Cartanye, he's not doing too well in his studies, and Balcamen has this strange glint in his eyes when he talks to Melanon, I think he's planning something, and Praxiam hasn't been eating I don't want him to get sick so you should-" He held a finger to her lips.

"I've seen you take care of them for their entire lives; I think I can handle it for..." His voice faded as he realized that he did not know how long his sister would be gone. "Take care of yourself Briseis." He whispered and embraced her tightly.

She choked back tears as she clung to him, if this was to be her last memory of him she did not want to be weeping like a child. He smoothed her dark hair. "I had hoped you would never leave me but I always knew you would."

She buried her head in his chest and cried quietly while they stood in silence, cosmetics staining his clothes and the faint flicker of Greek campfires twinkling in the distance.

Throughout his childhood Pramadas had seen the palace as a symbol of freedom, where he could do anything he wanted and often did. Where he and his brothers could play games and chase after girls, where Briseis would sit reading to her siblings in her dramatic voice. Where she would speak about the ways of the world without the taint of experience, she was the one person in the world who could accept silence not as awkward but as relaxed.

The white palace was spotless in the first light of day, Briseis and a small band of servants who had volunteered to accompany her stood in silence at the gates, never had Pramadas been away from his twin without some reassurance of when they would return. Now it was as though his heart was being ripped in two, he wanted to stay with her and protect his sister from all foes but he also wished to comply with her wishes.

When they had arrived Briseis had taken him aside. 'Pramadas, I know it seems like I'm going to and early grave but I promise you I know what I'm doing. Don't try and change my plans.' She had smiled at him and turned away, back to the crowd unloading her things. There was nothing for him to do but go back to the palace with the others, there was no way Briseis would come back with him and he wasn't up to trying.

The walls of Troy were menacing as he approached, no longer did he think of gating others out but as trapping himself in. Briseis had made the city amazing, with her covert passages and clandestine alcoves, but now she was gone. His younger brothers had been up all night waiting for his and Melanon's return, hoping that Briseis would be with them but their faces showed exhaustion and his elder brother ordered them all to rest.

"Pramadas," Melanon's voice was world-weary and his face showed age. "You should get some sleep, there's nothing we can do for her now." He whispered to his brother. "She made her decision we have to honour it." He embraced his brother warmly. "Rest and we will speak later."

Pramadas wanted to do anything but rest although he knew that Melanon was right, she was beyond their reach now. He climbed the stairs, his footfalls slow and deliberate. His chambers were empty with the knowledge that his twin was not across the hall to him, waiting to hear his complaints about battles and the princes.

She had never been too busy to stop and listen to his belligerences even though she usually had a thousand things to do. He was still thinking about her when he almost missed the sheet of paper on his bed. There was no mistaking Briseis handwriting, her flourishing letters that had written him too many secret letters in the years past.

_'Pramadas, I know that this is not how you planned things to happen and I wish they could have turned out differently. It would seem like I am simply running from my problems when I am really running towards them. The gods control our lives; they decide whether or not we fall in love, get married, see our children grow tall. I know, however, that you will see all of these things; you will marry a beautiful woman and have many wonderful children and, in turn, watch them on their wedding day. I have a different destiny though, I was never meant to be someone's wife, never to walk two steps behind a Lord of the court. My heart breaks even though you still are so close to me; we have shared many years together, many circumstances that I could never forget. That first day of battle when you rode off into the distance I felt as though every step your horse took away form me was one more reason for me to throw myself off the great walls of Troy on which I stood. You were never simply a brother; you were my greatest friend, the one who would protect me from every enemy in the world, the soothing voice in my head when I was angry, the one who could cradle me in your arms in the middle of the night and never judge or criticize me. If there was a way to stay close to you for all of eternity, to never have to defend myself from the critics in the world, I surely would give all of the lives in Troy to have that life. But there is no way, not simple resolution to all of my problems. Some day I hope you can understand why I have done this and find it in your heart to forgive me. I can feel it in my body that we will never see each other again so may this be my final farewell to you, never forget my life for I will never forget yours. Farewell dear brother, your beloved sister Briseis.

* * *

_

It had been a month since Patroclus had first seen the earliest light ignite in the white palace on the cliff. It had been said among the men in camp that Briseis herself was in residence there but until four days ago he had dismissed them simply as rumors. A serving woman in the palace had stole away in the night and spoke the secrets of the palace to the warlord. The young soldier could hardly believe that a woman had evaded the palace; supposedly one of the most strong-held buildings in or outside of Troy and Briseis allegedly hired only the most loyal servants.

The spy had been a short woman barely older than Patroclus, though she acted like she the Greeks were a stain on her serving-woman's dress. Her dark hair had been pulled back behind her head and strands of the unclean mane had escaped their restraints. Achilles spy was not the most beautiful woman he had ever met, but she evidently had a gift with languages, so expressed when she cursed the guards in at least four different tongues.

'There is a passage outside the main gate. Briseis thinks only she and Prince Hector know of it,' the woman had laughed derisively. "I found out about it when I saw her disappear two nights ago, to walk around the palace. She's always been like that, everyone thinks she's so intelligent but she really isn't.' Her voice had been filled with venom, obviously taking pleasure in informing about her mistress.

They had taken a secret passage in; there was no escape for Briseis and the women of the palace. Eudorus led the attack in his master's stead, a group of women could not overpower the myrmidons thus it was of no use for Achilles to come. The burly man opened the door and the soldiers flooded silently out of the tunnel. A small woman was the first to encounter the Greeks,

"I'd try your very hardest not to scream." A soldier held his sword to her neck. "Where are the apartments of your Lady?" The woman trembled with fear and looked too terrified to speak. "Where?" He repeated.

"I-I don't know." She shook with fear.

His sword went closer to her throat. "Up the two flights of stairs, the only closed door in the hallway." She ousted quickly. The man smiled and his blade cut into her flesh. The woman's body fell to the floor, her blood staining the polished stone floor.

They filed up the stairs, not meeting another servant on their way. The hallways were adorned richly; the wealth of this family had not been distorted in the stories. If the rumors of the Lady's beauty were correct as well it was truly a fine day. Patroclus pushed open the door and found no one. "The woman lied to us." He commented quietly.

"No she didn't." One of the soldiers said with a smirk, they went silent. The noises of water lapping on the stone was unmistakable, the men grinned maliciously. Patroclus once again opened the door and several women screamed, grabbing cloths to cover themselves. The myrmidons entered the room quickly thinking of seeing the infamous Briseis naked bathing. They were met with an equally pleasing scene and ginned wider at the unclothed women.

"Which one of you is Lady Briseis?" Eudorus asked after a moment of silence. Not one of them answered. "One of you must be Briseis."

"I am," A voice came from behind a curtain and a woman appeared from behind a curtain, fully clothed and smiling. She fastened a silver necklace overtop of her collarbone. "And you must be the myrmidons. As lovely houseguests as you have been would you please give my servants time to dress?" The men stood in shock at her beauty, cascades of dark hair fell around her shoulders. The gown clung to her curvaceous body and her face was the picture of unmarred perfection.

"Of course." Eudorus managed to stutter and, with much willpower, the men tore their eyes away from Briseis. She cut her way through the crowd of soldiers and walked into her chambers, sitting on a dark colored chair with her legs tucked beneath her regally. "Who do these other rooms belong to?" He asked the Lady boldly.

She met his stiff gaze with one of her own. "My brothers, feel free to look at them there's little you would find interesting." She watched as the men invaded her own apartments. "And even less in my own rooms, unless you have a fondness for gowns, makeup and Egyptian perfume." Her voice was cool and calm, strange for a woman whose very being was on the edge of a knife.

It was surreal that she was here to Patroclus, the woman whose beauty was legend and whose intelligence had even more of a reputation. Her face remained composed as the men threw her belongings around as though they were toys. Her eyes were beautiful shade of blue that matched her robe; her mane of dark hair was in damp disarray. He knew better than to stare at her but he couldn't help it.

"Are we leaving soon?" Her even voice cut through the silence in his mind. He didn't answer immediately because he didn't know. Her face was honest, not full of malice as the tales had told him; not savoring in his speechlessness. "Should I go and see if they have finished dressing?" He nodded at her noiselessly; she stood and walked over to the door knocking loudly twice.

There was no response; the room had gone quiet as they watched her. She yelled words in a language Patroclus did not understand and opened the door. The women inside were gathered in a circle. Briseis crossed her arms in front of her chest and began to yell in the unidentified language.

"I never knew she spoke Thracian." One man whispered behind Patroclus, "She's saying 'How dare you try and leave me here, if I had known you all were such cowards I never would have hired you. I gave you the chance to stay in Troy and you rejected it, and now you would all betray me' Strong words." The warrior commented.

"We would never betray you 'Lady' Briseis." A woman said mockingly, he recognized the voice it was that of Achilles informant. "Well not after I already did." Some of the women gasped and they all started to whisper. "Aren't you going to do anything about it?" The traitorous woman walked to stand in front of Briseis. She was dwarfed by the Lady and her arrogance began to fade as she saw Briseis smile.

"About what?" Her voice stayed cool. "What you have done is unforgivable but there is nothing I can do to change the past. You will receive no special treatment from these men and if you even thought you would you truly are more of a fool than when I first met you." Patroclus began to see how her reputation for cruelty was formed; she didn't care about things that did not presently concern her. Her gaze was untainted by greed and that let her see clearly into the outcome of events.

"You're kidding me aren't you? I led these men into your home and you don't even care? You aren't troubled that your loyal servants will be taken captive? That your life has finally come to an end?" The woman sneered at her.

"Your treachery doesn't run deep, my home would have been invaded if you had not told them I was here, these servants knew they were being led towards their own death and yet they still came and my life has not yet come to an end, I am very sorry to say." Her words were sharp, meant to sting the recipient.

The same derisive laugh came from the woman's throat. "You're more of a moron than I thought, I mean truly-" The sound of Briseis hand striking the woman's cheek was harsh and cruel.

"Insult me again and should pray to the Gods that you would live to see the next dawn." She whispered threateningly, her features were set in stiff anger. The woman's chest heaved with rage at the warning.

"How dare you." She moved to attack the Lady but she was too quick, backing into the wall and retrieving a dagger from a table.

"Think _very_ carefully." She said, pressing the blade to the traitor's pale throat. "That's what I thought." She set the weapon back onto the wooden surface.

"The sun is rising; we should head back to camp." Eudorus said loudly, stopping the women form continuing. The captives followed the myrmidons out of the room in silence. Briseis was about to follow them when Patroclus caught her arm.

"Excuse the bluntness... Lady Briseis, why _did_ you let that woman get away with betraying you. Well it isn't as though you forgave her but if it were me, I would have-" She stopped him mid-sentence

"You're right I forgave no one, the Gods will punish her in ways both of us could only imagine." Her anger had settled and she was calm once again, a thin smile lit up her face and she exited the room soon followed by the confused youth.

* * *

A/N: I bet you can't guess what happens next chapter, I dare you to guess. I was so sad when I wrote the letter to Pramadas, I got the idea from a book I'm reading and I almost cried when I read that part (when I read it for the first time I was in English class too so I looked like the biggest loser ever). But anyways keep reading because I promise to throw in more twists as the fic progresses. Oh and VEGAN, happy Andrew? (You guys wouldn't get that and if you did I'd be very VERY worried) 


	11. Endeavor of a Lady

A/N: Sorry about my not reviewing since, well I can't even remember. There is no excuse so I'm just going to tell you, I was writing other stuff in between this and 'Rose of Troy' got put on the backburner. I told you I would make twists in the story and so in this chapter they may or may not appear (being vague is so much fun). I'm kinda on a diet (my mom makes us all go on diets when she does, to deliver her from temptation or something, and as such I am on major carb withdrawal) so the creative juices may be running low (hahaha not funny) but I'll do what I can. As always lovin' your reviews so keep up the good work.

_Chapter 11 – Endeavor of a Lady _

"No Patroclus, that's the last time I'm going to say that. Next time you ask to fight I'll send you back to Greece." Achilles voice carried through the camp as he and his cousin strode towards the warlord's tent.

"I wasn't going to ask." The youth said as kindly as he could. "The Lady Briseis is in your tent, we arrived back this morning from the palace and you were with the other Kings so I left her in there."

"And...?" He asked eagerly prompting his cousin, his pace speeding noticeably.

"And what?" He replied genuinely mystified by his cousin's question.

"And what is she like? Beautiful? Irritable? Spirited? Gods I love it when they're spirited." He smiled in remembrance at other such 'spirited' girls.

Patroclus walked in silence for a moment, grimacing inwardly. "Maybe you should find out for yourself." He let Achilles enter the dwelling first and then followed. She was sitting with her long legs bent and her hands placed lightly on her ankles. The fallen noble's head rested beside her knee, looking away from the leather straps that made the door. Cascades of ebony hair ran down her back, her body rose and fell in a regular pattern; indicating her current state of sleep.

"Well she is a pretty creature." Achilles observed walking lightly over to her and touching her back softly.

"Thank you." Her clam voice startled Patroclus and caused the elder cousin to draw his hand away slowly as she arched her back and stretched her arms. "You must be Achilles, the slayer of innumerable sons of Troy." Her gaze was cold; it was an unmistakable look of distain.

He smiled as though she had complimented him. "And you Briseis, the Trojan flower." She smiled back but there was no warmth in her smirk. He touched her chin lightly. "A diamond among pebbles, Aphrodite walking among mortals, you truly are more beautiful than the stories say." Patroclus had seen this routine countless times; even the strongest of women could not resist the handsome warrior. It was despicable the way his cousin dealt with the female race; at the speed he whored he would never find a wife.

Then, however, she did something quite unexpected. "Stories about me? What do they say? I have done nothing in my life." A reserved smile played on her perfect lips. Her eyes danced with expectance at his reply.

Achilles remained uninfluenced by the unpredicted reaction. "They say many things; about you feeding children, housing orphans, giving food to the poor. Also tales of less commendable actions, your court life for example. Every time a merchant comes back from Troy you have been married to another man, or so the tales go." His blue eyes met hers. "You aren't wed I can assume."

"Would you care if I was?" She asked brazenly.

He shook his head still smiling. "And then there are stories of you and the Trojan Prince, of your being his-"

"Concubine, in case you have been wondering I'm no one's whore; least of all Hector's." She finished hatefully, looking, for a moment, implausibly naive. "Where do you people come up with these lies? If I had that much spare time I do not know what I would do with myself."

"If you don't mind me asking what do you do with your time? If not serving your prince?" His tone was obviously mocking her, daring her to reply with a bold remark.

"I have nine younger brothers; I've raised most of them. With that and the constant stream of problems everyone needs me to solve I have very little time to...read or write or talk with friends." She sighed expressively. "Although if I were to have all the time in the world to talk with the Ladies of the court I would probably be more of a gossip as-" She named a lady Patroclus had never heard of; he watched her with rapt attention, her words were those of a Lady but her tone seemed more appropriate for a street girl.

"Everyone says you had plenty of time to spend with the prince, or are those more lies?"

"Those are not lies," She snapped, strangely quieter than before. "Hector and I have forever been companions though never husband and wife, if there is a crime in friendship with royalty then I am glad I never married him."

Patroclus had to stifle a gasp; in all of the stories he had heard the youth had never listened to one of an almost-marriage to a prince. "Perhaps you would do well with some food." Achilles said, ignoring her statement prior.

She shook her graceful head, "Thank you but I have no desire for food." The warlord nodded once and stood to walk out of the tent with his cousin. Out of the corner of his eye Patroclus could see Briseis returning to her former position with her head falling lightly onto her knee, facing away from the makeshift door.

The sounds of the camp were quite the opposite from the stifling shadows of Achilles dwelling. "She was different than I expected." Achilles commented suddenly as they sat near a campfire. The younger of the two decided silence was the best response. "I was thinking more of a lioness, vying for escape." He looked into the horizon, "The men seem to be interested in her though." So he too had noticed the excess of soldiers passing by his tent, hoping to catch a glimpse of the 'wildcat noblewoman' as she had so been named.

"I wouldn't hand her over to them." He blurted quickly.

"I wasn't going to." Achilles glanced back towards where Briseis sat in the shelter. "I think she should come out here. She seemed very calm maybe seeing her surroundings would frighten her."

Patroclus knew his cousin's plan. Terrify her, make her cling to him and then make her his whore. It was sickening but most always worked. "If you want to you can try." Achilles grinned at him and disappeared behind the leather strips of the doorway and re-emerged moments later with Briseis behind him. She looked no more or less alarmed than before, this gladdened Patroclus; her actions so far had entertained the youth and he could only hope for more of the same.

She sat next to her captor as passing men stared at her as they walked. "I was telling my cousin you have seemed oddly composed during the past day, most prisoners are crying for release...or death."

"I think," She replied, her voice icy cold. "That soon you will find I am no ordinary woman, prisoner or not. And besides whether I am a captive behind the walls of Troy or outside them what does it matter?"

"Inside the walls of Troy?" A voice said from behind her. "You were a goddess inside the walls of Troy and now you expect to be treated different from any other whore. I suppose now you envy me." The voice was that of the Grecian spy, it would seem the King of Kings had chosen her to pleasure him. The traitorous woman was surrounded by guards. Her face was painted heavily and her servant's robes had been replaced with rich ones.

Briseis stood up serenely. "And be a whore to Agamemnon, I would rather die a thousand deaths."

"That can be arranged, oh great Briseis." He whispering voice was scornful.

Abruptly the former Lady smiled her tone lightening. "I see you have been given my cosmetics Mythena." She spoke the woman's name with no scorn or contempt, her intentions unclear to onlookers. "And I see you had never fully paid attention to when it was applied on me." Briseis said lightly, snatching a goblet of wine from a man nearby and throwing the contents into Mythena's face.

Agamemnon's whore stood for a moment and then burst out into shrieks of pain. The guards drew their swords but seemed unsure of what to do. "Because any Lady would know black ocher, when applied improperly or drenched with water, stings like nothing you have ever felt before." Her smile was as thin and cold as the blade of a knife; a man in the crowd laughed and was soon joined by others. Patroclus had to admit it was an amusing action but how would Agamemnon react, he would no doubt not want his woman to be offended.

"You've blinded me." The woman shrieked reaching sightlessly for Briseis neck.

She moved away from the woman effortlessly, smiling with malice glistening in her blue eyes. "No I haven't, the pain will disperse in a moment or two and you'll be able to see again."

"And maybe we should disappear before then." Achilles murmured to her and pulled her off to his tent. As Patroclus watched them off he decided that even Achilles, who had the prowess of seduction among the ranks of women, might have trouble charming a woman like Briseis.

* * *

"Are you sleeping?" Achilles asked his captive, she was obviously mistrustful of him; she must be to not even go near the bed that he lay in. She sat at the edge of the tent; he knew the answer to his question before she replied. There was sadness in the way she stared out at the sands; her dark head was tilted slightly and her lips were curved upwards, were it not for the look in her eyes he would have thought she looked no different than when she did at any other moment. This was a look of sheer desperation and sorrow, he had seen it in captives before; it was the expression slave girls had when they first realized that they were there only to warm his bed, only to be his woman.

'And I thought you were more intelligent than that.' He thought as he rose from the between the sheets and dressed in a nearby tunic. 'And I really was excited to have a bright girl this time.'

She was unmoved as he walked to stand beside her, "You seem unhappy." He commented, kneeling and touching her cheekbone lightly. He removed his hand as she tossed her waves of ebony hair behind her shoulder and clutched her knees to her chest.

Achilles now had an unparalleled view of the noblewoman's body. He was sure it was quite unintentional but could not keep his roving eye from making its way down from her face to her smooth neck and into the curve of her ample breasts. He knew that without her consent, making love to her would not have its full benefit; it never did with women like Briseis but even without her approval he could imagine about what it would be to feel her body against his.

"I am unhappy," She jerked him from his trance. "Because of you." She finished, looking with hollow expression into his eyes. He could not help but be angry and she evidently saw it and for a moment she laughed. "Well not really because of you. Because of this place, because of the memories, because of...everything." She sighed haplessly, and rested her chin in her palms. The desolation seemed to dominate her body; he was helpless to what to do, understanding a woman was Patroclus strength.

"Being a slave would make anyone unhappy." He said quietly, waiting for her response in silence. He placed his hands on her skin; it was as cold as the ice in her voice.

She shook her head. "It isn't being a slave that makes me miserable, well it isn't just that. This was where my parents were killed; do the stories about me say that? This is where I had to give up my life because I needed to raise my kin. I gave them my life and I loved them like no other could. " She sighed. "And now I will never see them again."

He was at a loss, the stories never said she had raised her brothers or that her parents had been killed on he beaches of Troy. Only of her extraordinary beauty and escapades with various men of the court, which he now found were lies. He had demanded she be brought to him because he thought he knew the story of her life and now he realized how very little he knew about her.

"Briseis," She seemed startled at the mention of her name, "You should sleep, the night is young." She smiled mirthlessly.

"So you do not know." How much more could he possibly not know about her? "The night is always young for me, I rarely sleep there's no reason for me to. My body knows it needs rest but never in all of my years have I slept the entire night in a bed," She turned back to look at the sea. "Nevertheless a bed with you."

Her words were venomous; from any other woman he probably would have given her to the myrmidons to pleasure themselves with her body. The look in her eyes was constantly daring him to do such an act, to teach her the proper place for a slave. Such a fiery personality in whores was not usually a valued trait, he liked his harlots energetic not insulting.

He turned her head forcefully to look her in the eyes as he spoke. "Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm not asking you to share a bed with me."

"You're demanding it?" She asked teasingly, her eyes danced; this was possibly the strangest slave girl he had ever met. She threw wine in others faces, spoke back to her master, did not accept food or a bed. And she was a mystery he intended to unravel.

"I'm demanding it." He said, raising his eyebrows as though daring her to refuse his command. "And I give you my word I will not a lay a hand on you...unless you wish me to."

She smiled and rose to her feet, shaking her head. "I don't." He led her over to the bed and they both stood, statuesque and silent. "How can I be sure you make good on your promise?"

He laughed at her distrust, "There are two sheets," He paused, waiting for her to pick up on his implications.

"I can see that."

"You may sleep under both and I will sleep only under one." She considered it in her mind, trying to find a fault in his plan.

After a moment of more silence she nodded and walked to the opposite side of the bed. "So you give me your word you will not touch me and then you watch me undress. That hardly seems like the chivalry expressed moments ago." She batted her eyelashes in the way only a Lady could.

He laughed, "You make a good point." He turned away from her silhouette, and when he heard her enter the bed he turned and shed the tunic he wore.

"Sleep well, brave Achilles." She said, her voice bordering between mirth and spite.

'Yes,' He thought, lying next to the elegant beauty. He would discover the secrets of this riddle of a woman.

* * *

"There is one question I've always wanted to ask you." Patroclus sat beside the noblewoman; Achilles had gone to fight the Trojans and left Briseis with his cousin who, once again, had been left behind.

"And that is?" She threw a grape into the air and caught it in her mouth.

"How did you do that?" He sat, stupefied by the feat.

"That is your question?" She laughed and did it again. "It's simple really I learned when I was eight, strangely enough the same year I learned that men weren't impressed by little girls that didn't care about how their hair looked, constantly." She rolled her eyes.

When Achilles had brought her to Patroclus' tent he had warned his cousin that Briseis might have frequent changes of mood but so far she had only been kind and gracious. It almost made him laugh to think what she had done to his cousin to make the warlord give such a mistrustful warning. The mustiness in the leather dwelling had mad them retreat outside where a few other men sat, watching her but never coming near. If she noticed this she did not say anything to Patroclus

"No my question, why did you never marry? You were always spoken of as the most beautiful woman in the east, why did no one wed you at first sight?" She paused for a moment as though recalling memories and sorting her thoughts.

"Would you have married me at first glance?" She asked serenely, he shrugged. "Exactly, men were captured by my beauty and repelled by my character. They wanted girls who never spoke back, who never gave advice, who never stepped outside of the walls of the palace or villa or estate unless they were told to do so. I was never that girl."

"How could people be repelled by you? You're amazing." The veiled compliment made her smile but the, evidentially painful, memories made the woman's slender shoulders drop.

She drew circles in the sand under her. "When I was young my mother told me a woman's place was beneath a man. They were to serve their husband in every way possible to make them as happy like no other woman could. For a man to take a concubine was a shame to the mistress of the house. My father was a good man; he loved my mother with all of his being, he never even looked at another woman. My father also taught me everything I know, about the Gods, about men, about women, about the life I would live. But when I became of marriageable age I was more interested in learning about how people's minds thought than about living my life behind those people. I wanted to ride horses and attend feasts and be blissful. I didn't care about dresses and singing and weaving and playing the lyre. I spent my time near Hector and my brothers, I spoke like them, I acted like them, I was one of them, and…"

"...And any suitors you had didn't want a wife that acted like a man." He finished for her, as she seemed incapable of it.

"Correct, but while I was with them I learned the three most important things in life." Patroclus cocked his head, encouraging her to go on. "First, your real friends could care less if you can weave or not. Secondly, insulting kings _never_ ends well. And most importantly never assume that it is too late to call back old favors, people will almost always try to remain respectable by repaying past acts of kindness."

"And what acts of kindness have you paid?" A gruff man's voice came from nearby the two his tone overflowing with insinuation. "Is it a system of the highest bidder or the best looking?" The soldier walked over, grabbed amounts of her black hair and pulled Briseis to her feet, the camp was suddenly silent. She did not even wince at the pain but stared the man in the eyes with a look of unmixed hatred.

"Neither of which you would win for." She said, her insult resounding through the soundless camp. He threw her to the sands; to Patroclus' surprise she did not rise and strike him.

"Get up whore." The man shouted.

The man was large but the youth would rather risk his wrath than that of Achilles. "Don't speak to her like that. It is something no woman deserves."

"She isn't yours." The voice came from an unknown host in the crowd of soldiers.

"But I doubt her owner would want her treated as such." The unmistakable cool tone of Odysseus cut through the mass of Greeks. Briseis still lay on the beach, her movements had ceased and Patroclus was unfathomably worried. If he was responsible for the death of a Trojan noblewoman...nevertheless the Trojan noblewoman Achilles had chosen, he might as well be saving his cousin the trouble and walking into the sea this moment. "The army has returned, I suggest you all find your camps again." It was not a suggestion it was an insistence, the type Odysseus excelled at.

The Ithacan King knelt to see closer the woman who he had defended. "You must be Briseis." He said as she began to stir, supporting herself on her hands.

"I must be mustn't I?" She ran a hand through her glittering hair. "And you are...?" She took the King's outstretched hand to steady herself and she sat down beside Patroclus once more.

"I am Odysseus, King of Ithaca. You are not hurt from what that man did to you I assume."

She shook her head. "These moments always pass," She clutched her head in pain. "I'm fine, really." Odysseus stayed with them, talking with the two about everyday topics, to keep other possible attackers at bay. "Wait," Briseis cut into the polite conversation. "This is simply a question, no intention behind it. But why do men take whores? It is just a question." She saw the surprise look on both of their faces and laughed.

The foreign King answered, as the youth was clueless in every respect. "Men take women that they have no intent of marrying for many reasons; if I said I knew all of them I would be lying to you." She raised her eyebrows at his indirect response. "The most common is lust, pure and simple." Her body tensed at this response. "But others could be the need to prove themselves, dominating other persons can be gratifying to some men. Or perhaps a woman could be taken out of loneliness; the passing of a loved one is hard on anyone, the company of a woman can often hasten that period of grief."

Briseis' eyes grew wide. "Wonderful." She said calmly. Patroclus sat in silence for a moment.

"Wait what is so wonderful about that?" She opened her mouth but he continued. "I was expecting you to be crying by now."

"You are young," She smiled warmly at him, indeed more warmly than she had ever smiled at Achilles. "I did not mean it was actually wonderful. I just say it when things are..." She sighed and smiled at him again. "Someday you will know you are still very young."

* * *

A/N: I'm assuming Patroclus is about 17-18 and as one usually grouped as being young I know how infuriating it is to be called an infantile (even if it is a compliment (wait especially if it's a compliment, creepy)). Anyways, I'm having fun with this story, now that the beginning is done. Keep doing what your doing and I'll keep doing...what...Um...I don't know. Just read the story and all that jazz. 


	12. Absolute Goodbyes

A/N: I just heard that my school is going to London with the music department so I'm really excited about that and all, keep in mind that later I will be on a different continent thus incapable of updating. This chapter made me change the rating on the story, read and you will find out why.

_Chapter 12 – Absolute Goodbyes_

"Given either opportunity which would you choose?" Achilles had taken into note that his newest captive was not very established when she was given wine and as such he made a point to have plenty of it fetched for him. "Either, and keep in mind you have to pick one of them, bed every man on this side of the camp or me. Which one would you choose?"

She crossed her arms in front of her and thought it over; she was sitting opposite the bed where the warlord smiled at his prisoner, no doubt an improvement from the indifferent and depressed Briseis from the night before. "I would pick you." He raised his eyebrows playfully and she shook her head, smiling openly. "Yes I would most definitely pick you,"

"I'm flattered let me assure you, but why?" He was only feigning innocence but it seemed to be working. Achilles was wearing only a black tunic hoping, praying that it would be she that would be making him remove it. He knew that without the help of wine she would never have even dignified his inquiries with an answer but even such a rigorously trained man like him could only stand so much. A single night without his hands on her was enough to make him fully realize, there was no chance she would come out of the Grecian camp with her title of maiden still attached.

Her reply was throaty, a good sign. "Isn't it obvious? Because there's only one of you." The silence that followed was neither awkward nor painful. She met his eyes coyly, invitation playing on her lips and in her alluring blue gaze. He moved toward her and she did not cringe or scurry to the opposite end of the tent, a very good sign. He pressed his lips softly to hers, directing her body to the sandy ground. He would have preferred to be on the bed but so long as it was with her he wasn't going to show favoritism over either.

His strong hand captured the back of her neck, making any attempt at escape impossible. He broke their kiss to speak, his voice husky with lust. "I may only seem like one man, but I make love better than any amount of thousands you may have bedded in your life." This seemed to excite her more; she stood, taking his hand and leading him over to his bed, the Gods had truly blessed him tonight.

She lay, inviting further kisses and running a finger down her smooth body. Her eyebrows were raised mischievously, his thoughts soared as he imagined what she was thinking; what treasures she was waiting for him to uncover. "Gods Briseis," He murmured hoarsely as she kissed lips, his neck, making her way, ever so slowly, towards his bare chest. He groaned and turned them both so that he lay on top of her, she bit her bottom lip and moved to kiss him again.

He pulled away from her and Briseis pouted beautifully. "I thought you were going to make love to me." He grinned at her and discarded what little clothing he had left.

"That will come." She smiled as he returned to his position overtop of her. "Now where were we?" She laughed throatily and took his hand in hers, tracing down her body as she had before. The thought of her warm flesh against his thrilled him and the look in her eyes made him sure that she would not object to anything he chose to do.

Realizing he was now fully in control of both of their bodies he smiled and kissed her lightly on the neck and as his kisses became forceful the sparkle in her indigo eyes shone brighter. She yelped in surprise and delight as his hands brushed her legs, his kisses never ceasing. His coarse skin was in complete contrast to the silky smoothness of her body, he ran his hands over her legs not wanting to leave any part of her unexplored. Her breaths became ragged as he traveled further up towards her thighs.

Achilles knew something had changed in Briseis when she removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it on the side of her head. "Gods, what happened to me?" Her eyes widened at the sight of the warlord. "No, no I could not have." Her eyes were narrowed and anger spread from every part of her, her voice began to rise. "How dare you? How _dare_ you do that? You have absolutely no right to-"

"What?" He shouted back. "I have every right to do what I wish with you, whether you want me to or not. That is the point of slavery." He threw up his hands. "Why did I have to pick the one woman who would refuse me? Over and over again nonetheless. There are a thousand women who would fall over themselves to be bed by me and I pick the one who would rather drown in the sea."

"Well it isn't as though I told you to." She screamed.

He sighed. "Briseis calm down; you'll wake the entire camp." He was still overtop of her; her hair spread on the linen sheets like an exotic fan, her dress creeping dangerously lower.

"Calm down? Calm down? What do you-" Her cries were silenced by a kiss from her captor. The kiss was neither light or in need as those before but fervent and possessive of her being in every way. She struggled under him at first but as he continued her body relaxed and seemed to encourage his touch. "Achilles," His name sounded less like a title and more of a wanton plea coming from the recesses of her throat. "Achilles stop!" She cried and stared him in the eyes. "What are you doing?" She gasped for breath, "I thought I told you to keep yourself away from me." Her chest heaved and her eyes flared.

He climbed off her and she sat up straight as her gaze following him through the tent. "What?" He asked, threatening her to reply. She didn't need to answer him; he already knew the response she would give, had she not known the question was meant to be left hanging. She would say that he had violated her, that her pride compromised and would demand to be taken back to Troy. Then he would have to beat her to show who was in control and she would cry and… He shook his head. Briseis stared at him; her entire life men had tried to tame her spirit by beating her into submission, if he did now she would never respect him. Her beautiful head was held high with dignity, she had not yet caught her breath and the look of stunning fury set into her features made him want to take her at that moment no matter what she would think of him.

"Perhaps we should simply rest for the night." He said; ready to give up this battle with Briseis if only for one more night. He moved towards the bed and she hurried away with the agility of a great cat. "Would you please come sleep in the bed?" He asked, his anger had limits and she was pushing him always closer to those limits.

She laughed less than amused. "When the lightning splits the sea I will sleep in the same bed as you." He caught her wrist as she started away again.

"I demand that you sleep in this bed, with me in it." He grasped her arm tighter and she sighed in displeasure. "Briseis get into that bed now or you will be spending the rest of you days with the ordinary soldiers and let me assure you they will be much less merciful."

"You're despicable, you know that don't you?" She snapped back and stepped back into his divan. He could have let out a gasp as she undressed; she had not asked him to look away so he did not. He had known she had a body that could rival even Helen's but seeing it bathed in moonlight, if only for a second, somehow made it even more tempting. Nor had she asked to sleep between different linens so he had changed nothing from the manner in which he usually slept.

For what seemed like an eternity they lay in the darkness of the tent. Noises from outside in the camp were few and far between, the sound of her slowed; even breathing ensured she had fallen asleep.

Achilles looked towards the ceiling of the dwelling; he had made sure her sleep was not a front and he too fell into a soothing rest. His dreams most always featured battles past or incidents with slave girls but this was different. The dark haired beauty that lay before him in his dream was no ordinary girl; she was that which lay beside him now, the mysterious, captivating, dazzling noble of the white palace on the cliff. There was he and there was Briseis but the Greek camp was gone, the sand and the heat and the smell of roasting meat were all disappeared, replaced by the cool wind from the sea and the ruins where he and Patroclus had sparred before the war stood, lonesome before a magnificent sunset.

But the ruins were the last thought in his mind as the woman that lay beneath him cried out in ecstasy. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed but as they opened his chambers altered into the ruins themselves, faints grassland sprung up everywhere on the remains of a great building. He stood on the path leading towards the ancient stone, Briseis looked at him lovingly her long hair caught in the wind and her dress billowing around her tanned legs. He ran towards her and she smiled without a trace of cold.

"Welcome back," She said adoringly and he kissed her, running his hands through her dark tresses savoring every moment he had with her even if was only a dream.

"Father." Achilles almost jumped in surprise, a child with dark hair and icy blue eyes cam from behind the stone pillar. "You came home, did you bring me anything?" The infant asked eagerly, his eyes wide with expectance.

"Is that anyway to speak to your father when he returns home." Briseis crossed her hands in front of her but the warrior only laughed.

He picked the child up in his strong arms and pulled out a silver necklace. "I brought you this."

The child pouted, "I'm not a girl father why would I want jewelry? That's for little girls." Achilles stared to laugh at the child's mirthful attempt at maturity.

"Fine I'll tell you the truth, this is for one of your sisters but I want it to be a surprise so it'll be our secret." The little boy nodded furiously and he grinned and set the child down. "I got you this," He removed a dagger from his belt and gave it to his son. "You need to learn how to use it to protect your family when I'm not here." The infant handled the knife as though it was going to break, both parents smiled at his naivety.

"And besides," Briseis added. "You already have a gift from your father, a new younger sibling." Achilles felt himself gape as his wife beamed back, biting her lip.

"You must be kidding me?" He grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air, spinning both of them as she shouted in joy. "You aren't playing with me are you?" She shook her head and he kissed her passionately. "How can you tell? You look nothing like you did when you were with a child before."

She nodded. "I know, it won't show for weeks but I am sure. After five children I think I can tell."

"I hope it's a boy this time." The child said darkly. "Having only sisters is boring. Women are boring." He finished resolutely.

"They get less and less boring as you grow." Briseis hit her husband playfully at the comment.

"Don't say things like that, he's only a child." She scolded.

"I'm not a child; I'm the greatest warrior in all of Greece." He swung to miniature sword dangerously close to his parent's. Briseis screamed softly and took a step back, while Achilles stopped his son.

"Not yet you're not, but someday the world will be yours." He repositioned the dagger in his son's hand. "Someday our boundless love for you will make you famous beyond your wildest dreams." The little boy grinned and walked away to show his younger siblings his new possession, a potentially very dangerous act.

"I though you said you would love me forever." Briseis said, feigning hurt as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He laughed quietly. "Love you forever? You are my forever." She smiled back at him and broke his embrace to run after her son. She turned and began to walk backwards smiling at him all the time.

He woke from the dream unreasonably warm. It was after a few moments that he realized Briseis was lying on him. Her supple body covering a small part of his powerfully built chest. The sun was rising and he would soon be expected to wake and inspect the troops, all that was anticipated from a leader.

He rose from the bed and looked back at her, the linens hardly covering her. He remembered the dream, still so vivid in his mind. She had been so beautiful there, had some of his mothers prophetic power been passed to him? Was he really going to marry this woman, to have children with her? Deciding not to think of it more until that night he banished it from his mind.

"My Lord," Eudorus deep voice broke through the near quiet of the camp. "There is something you must see."

Achilles raised his eyebrows at the warrior. "What could be so important that it requires my attention?"

"A child has come to the camp. The men wish to kill him; they think he is a Trojan spy. I thought it best to consult you first." He led the great warlord towards one of the soldier's tents. "You will understand why when you see him." He cleared the doorway for his lord to go through.

"The child is no older than ten winters. Why bother killing him? He does bear a striking resemblance to-"

* * *

"Are the men afraid of me?" Briseis asked her master's cousin honestly, he shrugged lazily.

"I couldn't tell you, I'd be betraying everyone's plot against you if I did." He laughed and dodged her attack.

"That's really funny." She said sardonically. "But really why?"

"I can tell you." A young man's voice came from nearby. The youth walked in front of Patroclus and the noblewoman. "But I don't know if I really want to. How about I tell you if you win a game of chase." The men who, she assumed, were his friends laughed darkly.

"I think you may have to recreate the stake, firstly because I have never touched a whip in my life and secondly because all of you would team up against me, which is not only unfair but exceptionally disturbing." She smile widened when she saw the look of surprise on the men's faces that she already knew the rules of their cruel game. "Very sorry, I'm going to have to decline."

"No reason to apologize, what about if-" The wagers continued and she refused to take part in any of them, always find flaws that made it impossible for her to take part. "Fine, this one you will have to agree to. You must-" He had no time to finish as a myrmidon broke into the crowd and began to speak rapidly to Briseis.

"My Lord Achilles wishes to see you in his tent, it is urgent." The soldiers exchanged knowing looks thinking she did not know why he had requested her presence. She rolled her eyes, she had realized prior that there was only two urgent things in Achilles life, ending life and making love. It was obvious which one he needed her for. She followed the warrior to the warlord's dwelling.

"He is waiting inside; I am not allowed to enter." She could have laughed at his seriousness if she had not known better.

She drew the leather curtain and crossed the threshold into the dankness of her temporary home. Achilles was standing beside a small bound figure with the man identified as Eudorus. "Leave us." The warlord said deeply. The obedient soldier exited the tent and for a moment a look of pity was expressed in his eyes. Briseis' owner was standing, facing away from her.

"My Lord, not to disturb you but your cousin insists he come in." The soldier that had escorted her to the tent said a hint of terror in his voice. The warrior nodded and Patroclus entered, looking as confused as she felt.

"Briseis do not be angry with me. I may be able to save him from a worse fate." His voice was low and his cousin looked transfixed at the bound figure on the floor of the tent. It was squirming in vain to escape, unaware that it would achieve nothing to try and flee with two warriors there.

"Achilles what are you talking about?" The younger of the men asked, he was shot a silencing look form his cousin and fell in speechlessness.

"I'm talking about this." He bent down and unbound the figure that had been working relentlessly towards Briseis. Her heart stopped from the moment she saw the face of the unknown figure.

"Cartanye." She gasped and rushed to embrace her terrified brother, Achilles and Patroclus looked on in quiet. The boy was crying in his sister's arms and she held his dark head to her breast. "Why are you here? I thought Pramadas would explain everything to you. Pramadas. He let you leave the city?" She was almost in tears by now.

"No I left by my own choice." He managed to say through the sobs. "Pramadas and Melanon have been keeping such a close watch over us and I needed to see you again and…" He was overcome by a fresh bought of tears. Her dark hair made a curtain to shield to boy from the gazes of both Grecians and a quiet voice emerged form behind the blind.

_Till the end of forever  
__Is how long spirits may soar  
__And the waves of the ocean  
__May crash on to the shores  
__And dew may dance merrily  
__On tips of green grass  
__And long peaceful moments,  
__May quietly pass.  
__Till the end of forever  
__Is how long my love will bear  
__And never will falter  
__Never lack in its care  
__My heart will eternally  
__Be yours to keep  
__Even if one of us passes  
__Into undying sleep  
__Till the end of forever  
__Is how long love will last  
__Some things may disappear  
__Into times past,  
__But so long as rivers may run  
__And trees may grow tall  
__Into love people  
__May still fall._

Her brother had stopped crying when he heard the song and looked up at his sister. "That's the song you would sing to Hentayol and I when we were young." She nodded sadly. "I remember that, and when you were gone somewhere and Pramadas couldn't do it and Hentayol cried all night."

"But you took care of him didn't you?" She whispered to him. "And you must do the same now, I will be fine but I know your brothers won't be. Melanon and Pramadas will be hiding behind their disguises of power but bear in mind that they will miss me as well. If you look in my jewelry box at the palace you'll find a bracelet, Give it to your eldest brother; he'll know what I mean." She fought back tears and only barely heard Achilles through her breathing.

"Briseis, I know you would only want the best for your brother," She nodded mutely. "The men want to kill him; they think he is here spying on us for Troy, they would murder him in front of your eyes." She drew breath sharply and tightened her embrace. "I can set him back to Troy, since my power overrules theirs but I have one condition." She let go of her brother and turned towards her captor.

"You must let him free, he's only a child. I'll do anything." Her once hostile eyes were full of desperation.

His voice lowered as to not let Patroclus or her brother hear. "You must end this constant stream of refusal. You must never once deny me anything at any time I desire it. Most importantly of all you must you must let me take your body as often as I want and you will not protest or it is you we will kill in his stead."

* * *

A/N: Ooh he's a bastard, I know what it sounds like (that he's a sex-starved asshole) but this is just one part of him, I swear that he won't always be sooooooo bastard-y. Anyways the next chapter will have sex scenes in it (not explicit or whatever but still) so if your easily offended, I wouldn't expect a bunch of lovey dovey crap in the immediate future. Keep reviewing and I'll write more often. 


	13. The Taming of Briseis

A/N: I'm going to see Wicked; I'm so excited (Wicked is this play in Toronto that's coming back next October and I'm going to see it with one of my friends). I cannot wait, back to the topic why you read this the chapter also has some bastard-y parts on Achilles part but I assure you that he'll be nicer in the future.

_Chapter 13 – The Taming of Briseis_

Her eyes were shut and her legs were trembling. He could tell she felt like screaming back into his face 'No' and never having to make this decision, just to embrace her brother and keep him safe forever but she must know that was not an option. After a moment she nodded. "Agreed, your terms will be met."

Patroclus knew his cousin hated doing this to her, hated having to make her choose between her brother's safeties and pleasuring a man she detested for the next...who knew how long.

"They have held a funeral for me no doubt." She said quietly to her brother, he nodded.

"They did not have your body but most all of Troy came to see the pyre burn, Melanon and Pramadas and Hector lit it and Andromanche and Helen were crying and Priam looked close to tears as well. And Cariaxis ran out during the middle of it, he couldn't take it." She nodded numbly, and reached behind her head.

"Give this to Hector; make it the first thing you do as soon as you arrive at the gates." She placed a long silver necklace in the palm of Cartanye's hand. "Make it the last thing I ever require of you. Tell everyone," Her voice caught in her throat. "Tell them goodbye." She was fighting back tears it was evident.

"If your brother is to make it back to Troy but daybreak he should leave now, I will have Eudorus take him until he is in range of the Trojan archers then your brother will have to run the remainder of the distance." Achilles words sounded cruel but prolonging their leaving would only make the hurt deeper. "Come." He raised the child up by the shoulder and steered him out of the room.

"No Briseis." The boy screamed. "Briseis!" Achilles easily dragged the whimpering child out of the tent. Patroclus felt misery in his heart even though he did not know this infant.

"Losing your family is always hard Briseis." He said kindly hoping it would calm her down.

She turned her normally glorious head towards him, "Cartanye wasn't just my brother, he was my son." He gasp involuntarily, Achilles was not going to like this. She glanced at him and buried her head in her hands. "He wasn't really my son; it's just that...my parents weren't there to care for him so I've raised him. For ten years he and his brothers have always had me to solve their problems but now, I've disappointed them."

"Briseis I find it hard to believe that you were a disappointment to anyone, particularly those who knew you so well as your family did." She laughed humorlessly.

"You never knew my father; he always had us seeking his approval for everything, my brothers were envious of me because I had learned so much from him." She clutched her knees to her chest. "Even now they are always competing to be better than the others, except now it's for my approval. Dealing with so many men at one time lets you appreciate the small pleasures in this world." The look in her eyes made him sure she wanted to be alone with her memories.

He began to back away from her and out the door. "Perhaps I should leave you alone now, and Briseis," She met his gaze at the mention of her name. "Achilles will be back soon, I expect you know what he will want." She seemed sobered by the remark and straightened herself.

"Of course." She smiled weakly at him. "Sleep well, Patroclus." He bid her the same but he was sure that as soon as he exited the tent he heard the unfamiliar sound of her quiet sobs.

* * *

The scene that met his eyes as he entered the tent more than pleased Achilles. She sat on his bed with her legs tucked under her, completely unclothed but still maintaining an air of regality. The body he had admired in the moonlight before would be underneath him, his name would be branded into her mind from this night forth.

Her long, dark, exotic hair was swept over one shoulder, half-covering her breasts. Briseis who had once forsaken him would, tonight, be his. He was excited by the notion, no doubt, but another thought entered his mind. Her memories of her brother would be still affecting her. Loss of innocence was painful enough for women; it did not need to be intensified by agonizing recollections. He wanted to be the onlyone in her thoughts tonight.

He quickly stripped of his clothes and sat behind her, his one arm over her flat stomach the other draped over her collarbone. Achilles breathed in her luscious scent, traces of perfume still lingered over her figure. Her hair had the faint aroma of orchid flowers; bath oils he assumed but they were befitting to her all the same. 'Beautiful but too easily crushed' he thought as his lips moved skillfully over her neck. With a movement of his hand he brought her faintly tanned fingers to rest on her stomach, lightly covering his.

It was hard to progress slowly around her but he knew that even women as strong as Briseis would be undoubtedly frightened if he moved at his usual pace. And unfortunate but true fact. His hands brushed lightly against her chest and she gasped softly, surely not used to being touched in such a way.

As the night continued as did her torture, by daybreak she was, undeniably, his woman. She did not yet curve to his touch but she would, all he needed was time and she would be his for as long as need be. Hector may have been the Tamer of Horses but he had never been able to make docile of Briseis. Achilles was pleased when he saw that he had succeeded where the prince had failed.

She lay awake beside him; he rolled atop her once more and brought his face dangerously close to hers. "That wasn't all bad was it?" He smirked at her arrogantly, he couldn't help it; she had been finally defeated, wore down until he could mold her completely to his liking.

"What if I told you it was?" Her voice was smooth; like that she had first spoken to him in with more than a hint of polite coolness.

Achilles ignored the obvious chill in her tone. He brushed a strand of ebony hair out of her face; delighting in every moment his fingers came in contact with her flesh. "Then I know you were lying, I've bedded thousands of virgin girls before and I have to mention that you were by far the least anguished."

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Thank you, what can I say its gift." He laughed throatily and brought his lips to hers. She pushed him away from her lightly. "Is three times not enough My Lord?" He laughed again as she addressed him.

"Don't call me that, it doesn't suit you Briseis." He kissed her again. "And if I ever tire of your body you'll be the first to know." His hands rid her figure of the troublesome linen that covered it. They traveled over her breasts and stomach, lower and excruciatingly lower.

"If not that what should I call you?" Her eyes held only a shard of cold; replaced by the liveliness she had displayed the night before.

"Whatever you wish." He said quietly and rose from the bed, leaving her lying peacefully on her back without a doubt thinking of him. He was sure to leave the tent quietly as to not disturb Briseis from her thoughts. "And she thought she could best me. Women are much too easy to control." He said with a dark laugh.

As he left she smiled wryly. "Easily controlled? We'll see, love doesn't happen overnight especially with me."

* * *

Paris sat in the courtroom, scrutinized by every man there. No matter how much they said they detested Briseis, Hector knew that they were miserable with her gone. "You know I never meant for her to leave. You all know that." Even the faces of the women in the court were hateful.

"You've always loathed Lady Briseis, you wanted her to be captured." A voice came from the nobles many other spiteful remarks came from the upperclassmen and he tried to suppress a wince for each one.

Hector stood and the hall went quiet. "That's enough, Paris is sorry for his actions I'm sure he does not need your distain to add onto his own."

"He sent away one of the martyrs of Troy. The one who gave hope to thousands."

He walked towards the pool, his emotion betraying more than intended. "And how many of you have affronted her? How many, over the years, have spoken behind her back? Started rumors? Wished to strike her? Even once?" No man rose form their seat, not even raised their hand at this comment. "Be truthful, you are in the eyes of the Gods." Still no response. "I have, many times I have wished to lash out at her and I am her closest friend." Then two unexpected figures rose, Melanon and Pramadas looked unashamed as they stood. "Even her own brothers have acted unjustly towards her, yet they can admit their offense and none of you can." A man ascended and soon so did another until the entire court body was raised. "Paris is no different than all of you. Briseis has revealed the temper of even the most tranquil man here. It is simply my brother's luck that her would shout at her and she would leave during the middle of a war. Were it you who had made her leave would you think you deserved this kind of scrutiny? Never pass judgment on others unless you wish to have it passed on you."

Priam sent the court away and glanced at his eldest son, the old king looked ancient. This war was a strain on Hector's father and everyman in Troy knew it. "You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself you know." Paris' voice was bitter as he confronted his brother.

"If you could then how is it you let loose your anger and made her leave?" His voice was unintentionally cold. "I am sorry brother, it was not your fault. No one can have completely equanimities around Briseis but you must learn to curb your anger. She is out of our reach now; all we can do is pray."

It was a terrifying thought to be sure but even so it was true. Briseis had always been available, within grasp if ever needed. Andromanche and Helen had done their share of weeping but strangely Cassandra, one of the first to meet the witty nobleman's daughter went on unaffected. Her brothers had put up a strong resolve, Pramadas mostly. Hector could never imagine what it would be like to lose a twin since he never had one.

Even more terrorizing Cartanye had disappeared only a few nights ago. His older brothers had been shaken when they heard the news; Hentayol had cried the night and clung to Melanon as a child clung to his parent. They could not search for the boy because of the battle and this was torturing Hector, he kept asking himself what would Briseis do? Would she scour the city looking for a ten-year-old boy or continue wishing him good fortune wherever he may be?

"Lord's Hector and Paris." A soldier called from the entrance to the hall. "The boy, Cartanye has returned to Troy. He is in the main hall he said he wished to speak to you." Hector did not answer the man but pushed past him and ran towards the main hall.

Briseis' brothers were already there, surrounding the young boy, worry mixed with anger on each of their faces. "Prince Hector he requested-" A servant said loudly but he pressed beyond him as well.

He bent over the child; Cartanye's face was cut in numerous places but his eyes still shone at the prince. "Briseis- He coughed roughly. "Briseis said to give you this." His voice was hoarse from lack of food and water but he still had strength enough to take the silver jewelry out from his pouch. The breath caught in Hector's throat. It was the necklace, Briseis' necklace. "She wanted to say goodbye one last time." His voice faded and he passed into sleep.

* * *

"There was an inscription on that necklace. What did it say?" Achilles was lying next to her; Briseis was arched beside him lying seductively on his body. He had been wondering why it had not caught his attention sooner. Her eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head innocently. "There were words on the necklace you gave to your brother, what did they say?"

She sighed and repositioned herself on his body. "You wouldn't understand them even if I told you. It's a secret that I've never told anyone and I don't intend to now." Her expression went oddly cold as she stared at him.

"I thought we had an accord that said you must never deny me anything." He said softly, "That does not only apply to the desires of my body."

"You want to know, it says 'Briseis, forever honor'." He raised his eyebrows. "I told you, you would not understand them even if I told them to you."

"Then tell me what they mean." His voice held more of an order than a query. She hesitated in her answer and he leaned closer to her. "I would hate to kill you Briseis." She wavered still and he turned to face her, overtopping her naked form. "Tell me, now."

"Briseis is obviously my name." Her voice held no fear or panic as was expected. "Forever is because Hector presented this to me after our wedding date was set, signifying that we would be together forever. Honor was the first word I ever said to him."

'It was a wedding gift from the prince of Troy?' He thought to himself. 'This makes things much more complicated, particularly because she still wears it. Well wore it.'

"We you ever in love with the prince?" He asked shamelessly, she was still pinned beneath him unable to take his gaze from those, now flaming, blue eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked similarly brazen. "I love Hector the way I would love a brother. There was a point where we both _thought_ we loved each other but it wasn't love. That's why I let him marry Andromanche." He groaned inwardly, more secrets he did not know about her.

Briseis' supple body was beautiful against the furs they had made love on, now he had the urge to repeat those actions. She must have seen it in his eyes because she pulled the cover to shield herself. He laughed throatily, lust dominating his entirety. "Was that really necessary? You act as though I have not seen every part of you already." She did not lower the sheets as he thought she might, she did not submit as was expected. "We do not have to make love if you are so strongly opposed." He sighed, and lay back onto the bed.

It was predictable that he was surprised when moments later Briseis appeared above him, her long scented hair fell beside his face and her blue eyes scintillating with want. "I thought you did not wish to have me take you." He said after pulling her into a fervent kiss.

She smiled coyly and met his eyes. "Is it not a woman's prerogative to desire what she does not have?" He grinned back at her. "Well a woman's prerogative has nothing to do with it." She removed herself from his embrace and lay, facing away from him and so she remained for the remnants of the night.

All the while one thought crossed Achilles' mind, were her felling for him real. If so, what kind of barricade was she trying to put between them? Did she really fear his love so much that she would stop at nothing to repel it? If not, why tease him so? It was time to speak with Patroclus, his last resort at unraveling her emotion.

* * *

A/N: Remember to review and all. I've posted all three of these chapters (11-13) at once to make up for the not updating in the next week; I hope no one is too mad at me. Moving on I know the title is 'The Taming of Briseis' and it contained minimal taming, it will all explain itself in the recesses of time. 


	14. We Will All Move On

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry and I have no excuse. This chapter was long overdue and I can offer you no explanation. I can, however, offer an apology. And yeah sorry about all of the spelling mistakes but I was dead-tired so I didn't proofread, my mistake my mistake. Anywho hope you all heart this chapter it's the first one with Agamemnon and his evil reign of cruelty towards the delicate feeling of…well you're going to read it anyways. Enjoy…

Chapter 14 – We Will All Move On 

"Cousin there is no easier way to understand a woman than simply speaking with her." Patroclus said quietly in his tent. Achilles had come to discuss his new woman there. "But since that is completely out of the question I have found another way."

"Well…?" The warlord obviously knew Briseis wouldn't trust if he was gone too long. "What's your plan?" Before his cousin had a chance to answer a slave woman parted the door.

"Can I please come back in? The men are beginning to frighten me." She was submissive, no more than a mere child but pretty nonetheless. "You must be master Achilles." She bowed low. This girl was much more obedient than his own but she was also very plain and very common.

"Dardania this is my cousin," She kept her eyes averted as a slave girl was ought to. "He has been giving your mistress a home during her slavery." That certainly was not the way he would have put it but who was he to argue? It was he who wanted help. "She has been acting quite strangely since her brother was sent back to Troy and as her most trusted servant I thought you might be able to give us an answer as to why."

She thought for a moment. "Lady Briseis has always acted strangely, always has and I presume always will." She seemed to take unease in her next question. "You've had trouble getting her to let you bed her no doubt."

"Trouble doesn't explain it." He grumbled.

"Well, I guess there is a quite simple explanation. You have gotten to bed her though?" He nodded and she continued. "You made a deal with her and she wished to maintain her honour by keeping her word. She will most always do this but you can't hold this against her. She can keep her promises but still have a bitter opinion of you, that is why you must tread carefully. Don't rush anything. Is she feels anything for you she will let you know, until then be charming but remember she can see through most all charades."

He paused thinking her instructions over she rose and bowed to both of them and moved to the back of the tent. "Wait there's something else." She stopped and looked back at him. "A few nights ago I found her sleeping on top of me. This was before our arrangement was made and she was obliged to do anything of the sort. She seemed to detest me then. What does that show?"

She smiled and nodded knowingly. "That means one thing. That her body is attracted to you while her mind is not. She often has such detached thoughts. Good luck, you may need it. I'm sorry that was bold of me." She apologized quietly.

"Thank you Dardania," Patroclus said, leading his cousin outside. "How come you never told me about that? It seems important."

He shrugged eager to get back to his tent with Briseis. "It never seemed important then. We are fighting again tomorrow but I don't wish for you to take care for Briseis. Leave her alone with her thoughts. Trust me I know what I'm doing." Patroclus was left standing alone in the camp as Achilles strode back to his own dwelling.

"Where were you?" She asked quietly as he walked back into the tent and shed his armour. "Achilles." She tilted her head and asked again. "Where were you?"

He sighed and met her eyes, his arms resting on her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I was with Patroclus, he won't be able to see you tomorrow. He isn't feeling all too well." She gasped and he put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry he'll be fine" A lie told under such intimate circumstances could not be considered a complete untruth.

"Why do this?" She asked after only a moment in his arms. "Why aren't you treating me like a slave?" He looked down into her blue eyes.

"Do you want to be treated as such?" She shook her elegant head slowly. "Then I will continue treating you as I have been."

She stood, silent, for an instant. "Why did you never had your way with me when I was first presented to you? From what I hear, you spare no one's emotions, least of all a whore's."

He studied her eyes for a long moment. "I do not lay a hand on women that do not wish to be handled; it's as simple as that. And you're no whore; you're Briseis daughter of a warrior and luminary to a nation. What Trojan crimes would I be committing by touching you without assent?" She laughed quietly.

"I'll tell you the truth, a great deal of them. That's actually amusing." Her smile unwary and indiscreet. "You have no idea how many men have asked me 'Is it a crime to love you Briseis?' In my brother's eyes it was the worst crime of all, usually punishable with loss of vital extremities."

"But you love your brothers?" She sighed despondently at his question.

"I _loved_ them, yes. How can one not love their own kin?"

"I wouldn't know. My parents only bore one child, myself. I used to wish I had a brother when I was younger but now it seems unimportant." It was true every word that passed from his lips was true but she seemed to take no consolation in his speech and with good reason, what woman would trust the man that had forced her into compliance? No ordinary woman and certainly not her.

Only moments later she said something quite unexpected for a woman that, supposedly, hated him with mind and soul. "I can't imagine another you." She curved her body to his and laid her dark head on his shoulder. He remained silent and she smiled. "Now you say, 'nor I another you'"

He grinned back at her and mimicked. "Nor I another you." Briseis laughed and changed her position.

"Would you do everything I tell you to?"

"It all depends, would you tell me to do this?" He kissed her lightly and his hand travelled upwards on her back. She giggled and he grinned wickedly and brushed his fingers against her skin once more. She laughed more and he repeated.

"No stop that." She managed to say between bouts of laughter but he suddenly went still. "What is it?" She inquired softly.

"Who are you?" His voice was icy cold and directed to the old man at the doorway. Upon receiving no response her released her and moved towards the man. He said again his question. "Who are you?"

The ancient man sighed dejectedly and motioned. A barrage of Grecian soldiers entered and Briseis went taut. "My Lord Agamemnon wishes to see the slave-girl you have taken captive." The soldiers grasped her arms tightly and Achilles spun around.

"Let her go." He ordered and more than one man trembled. He picked up his sword and repeated his command. "Unhand the girl." He moved towards one of the men and the terrified soldier detached his grasp from Briseis. He tried again on another but he seemed unmoved, his throat was slit in a matter of moments.

The next three fell easily. "Wait." She said loudly. "Wait, do not kill them. Do you have children?" The men nodded, as Achilles' patience grew thin. "I know what it is to lose a father and no child deserves that pain, Greek or not." The silence was dominant. "I will go if it means no more blood is shed on my account." She leaned in closer to him. "They'll always be other slave-girl's." She said with brutal honesty.

"I am sorry." The old man said truthfully, he was a good man simply employed by a tyrant. "Come." He commanded kindly and she followed outside the door, spurning the soldiers who seemed to be relishing in every moment they could touch her body.

She supplied him with one last, beautiful smile before she disappeared and he lay down to sleep for the night. "Of course there will always be other slave girls." He spat in his strongest attempt at vigour but his mind had other thoughts. 'There will always be other slaves girls,' It teased. 'But there will only ever be one of her.'

* * *

"I've been walking without assistance for all my life, now is no different." She snapped at the soldiers, they slowly let go of her. "Thank you." The monstrosity of a tent came nearer and nearer and her faith in her own strength began to diminish. They entered quietly, the audience hall being empty of addressees and servants.

The small party walked through the rooms, extravagantly decorated. Reminiscent of one too many noblemen's villas, meant to show power and wealth. She thought about her own home, the beautiful white palace with its sparse decoration and outrageous size. She could have lost herself forever in her home and the Greeks would never have found her but she made a choice, perhaps, looking back, a wrong choice.

The men searched for their King but he must have been asleep because his formal apartments were deserted. They instead took her to the west chamber, a more fitting name would have been the whore rooms but she bit her tongue as had practised so many years ago.

The girls were thin, stick thin. However dressed ornamentally for harlots. Bangles were draped from their ears and their gaunt wrists. Stringy hair and curious eyes made up the mass Agamemnon's whores. A few whispered but none approached her. Briseis was, for the first time in a very long time, inexplicably frightened.

One of the women finally spoke. "You're the noblewoman aren't you? Achilles' noblewoman?"

"No, I'm nothing of Achilles'. He doesn't own me…any more, I guess." She couldn't help the sadness in her own voice. He wasn't a complete brute, like she used to think and some of her still thought. He wasn't a womanizer, like she was sure he was. And he most certainly did not deserve the games she had played with him. "Sorry it's…

"…It's nothing." One girl finished for her. "Every girl falls for him sometime. I mean what girl here hasn't?" Briseis raised her hand but she was the only one to do so.

She thought for a moment. "Well I guess he's like your Hector. Everyone loves Hector, except for the Grecians but you don't count really."

"What's he like?" The girl's asked quickly. She shrugged eager to abandon the topic of Achilles.

"He's kind, gentle, loving, faithful, handsome, honourable, intelligent, admirable, principled. Everything women love he is."

They sighed collectively. "Exactly like Achilles."

"What? He's nothing like Achilles." She said shrilly. "The man you're talking about has no morals, he kills for honour, he doesn't spare anyone's feeling but his own. He's nothing like the prince of Troy."

"He spared _your_ feelings didn't he? Didn't he take care of you and protect you? Wasn't he kind, gentle, loving, handsome, honourable, intelligent, admirable and principled?" A pretty creature with long dark hair asked knowingly.

"He was." She replied slowly. "And you forgot faithful. Between loving and handsome." The girls laughed but were quickly silenced the quick appearance and disappearance of a guard. "It's a cheerful place you've got here." She said in a low voice to the pretty dark haired girl, she nodded sadly.

"Indeed." She whispered back. "Perhaps you should sleep Briseis. I can call you that or is it wrong? Agamemnon as captured many noblemen and some demanded to be called Lady even though they had no elevated station above us."

"Call me what you will, it's of no consequence." She shrugged and the girls stared at her in awe.

"Were did you learn to speak like that?" One asked in utter esteem, she cocked her head curiously. "You said 'Call me what you will, it's of no consequence.' You could have said something much simpler and we would have understood."

She shrugged again and resisted the urge to grin at their lack of awareness concerning her speech. "That is how I learned to speak, there is nothing I can do about it. No person to model my tongue after, it is how I was raised and how I remain." They sat in wonder once more and she laughed. "How you would react in the court." They exchanged oblivious glances and she realized; the less she said, the less puzzled they would be. "Perhaps I should sleep." The dark haired girl led her over to a small sleeping mat.

"Sorry it is not very comfortable for a woman of your status but it is the best we have." She shrugged sadly and tried to smile.

"Then don't mind any of my comfort. I may be a Lady but I am not made of porcelain." She grimaced openly at the phrase and how she had used it in town with Pramadas. The girls looked satisfied with this answer and paid no regard to her unguarded wince.

She slept a fretful sleep. Her dreams were full of riddles and puzzles that the depths of her mind were assessing her with. Her thoughts were of her own death, in some dreams she did pass but not for long, never for long. Before a moment had gone by she would be living again, tried and tested over and over. Never did her nightmares end. She dreamt of locked doors and hidden keys and of Hector and of Troy and always of her brother.

* * *

The Greeks had suffered greatly in the last moon. There was dissent among the Grecians, it was obvious. Their former power was diminished and their lines were worn and disunited. What had caused this sudden fall from grace was asked at the beginning, when Troy started to gain the upper hand and Greece began their unravelling but now it was clear. The myrmidon's, the warriors who dress in black armour and are every bit as fearsome as their legend says, were missing. It was apparent if the battles were looked back on. And Achilles was absent also; this pleased the Prince of Troy and disgusted him in the same instant.

Without Achilles the Greeks were nothing. They were only a great number of men but when they had the warlord they were a force the world could not deny rank. He was a brilliant eradicator in every sense. He lived to end life or so the stories said, but there were other things the stories told of. Stories of shepherdesses and temple maids and of the occasional Lady. Hector wanted to slaughter something simply thinking of it. In what ways was he violating Briseis in his newly-found time? It was too horrible to imagine.

The archery range was dark; it was night time what else could be expected? A couple of lonely guards manned the wall directly above him, he knew they were not entirely committed to their job, were he not here what brothel would they be sneaking off to while they had a post to fill? But tonight they would not be, tonight the crown prince was watching, only waiting for someone to scream at.

A shadow moved along the wall, his thoughts were deserted. He grasped the hilt of his sword as Andromanche stepped into the golden pools of light. Her eyes were wide with shock. "Were you going to kill me?" She asked mocking seriousness.

"I did not know it was you my love." He embraced her as the guards on the wall strained to look offhand while watching the prince and princess. "You should be sleeping."

"So should you." She countered.

"I cannot sleep, not tonight. You go, you need it." He shrugged her off.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And you don't? What use are you to the armies of Troy if you have no rest, you have a brilliant mind but what use is it in a weary body?" He stayed silent "That's what I thought. Come to bed. Your son would love you for it." She said quietly a smile playing on her beautiful lips.

His son. It was strange to hear. Andromanche had give birth three days ago but she till looked strained. His child though was as beautiful as children come. He had never envisioned himself as a father. He knew it would have to be; he was the eldest son of a king. He was expected to continue the line but that could not ave readied him for the shock of fatherhood. He kept planning things for Astyanax's future, little things. Whose sons was he going to spend his childhood with? Melanon's and Pramadas' of course but who else? Who else's children deserved the company of a future prince and king?

"Are you worried?" Andromanche asked quietly, lying in bed after Hector had cleared the room of midwives and well-wishers. "About the battle tomorrow, I heard from Helen. You are worried," She answered gently. "I can tell. You're worried that the myrmidon's might come back to fight and you're worried about your brother's life and you're worried about…Briseis." She said the word almost inaudibly; he had to strain to hear it. "You want her to be safe but you don't know how. Just think about what she would do if she were in your spot."

"What would she do?" He almost shouted. "I can't very well march into the Greek camps and demand her return. What would you have me do?"

"I only want what is best for the both of you. Were she out of control she would have been dead when Cartanye had gotten there but she wasn't. She is a beautiful woman but she also had a mind, I think you forgot that. She can and will think for herself when she has no one to lean on, which is what she is doing now. She will survive and if not…" She paused for a moment. "And if not, we will all move on."

"What if I do not wish to move on?"

"Then, you will drive your people into certain death. We will all recover, do you think she intended for us to halt our lives and kill us all by leaving? She didn't, she wanted something, I don't know what it was and I know you don't either. She was your friend but she was also a mysterious woman and even though she loved you there are things she did not want you to know." She ended quietly. Hector stared at his wife; she had never spoken of Briseis in less than admirable tones. This was a side of Andromanche he had never seen before.

"We should sleep." He said gruffly she nodded in return, bowing her head dutifully. "I did not mean to yell, I was upset. It is not your fault." She smiled weakly and he embraced her. She fell asleep sometime later after he was sure he stood and strode to the balcony. He stared at the white palace and a thousand memories came flooding back.

* * *

Her legs ached and her mind reeled as Briseis sat surrounded by Agamemnon's whores. She was covered by a thin blanket, her only protection from the chilling breeze floating in through an open tent hole. The medicine one of the physicians had prepared was not working. She hadn't really expected it to. She had spent a tortuous night in the King of King's chambers when a pain in her head had struck with enough force to send her staggering to the ground. Agamemnon, thinking it was an act, had hit her across the face causing her even more ache.

'Did he say he loved you?' The King of Mycenae had whispered to her when he refused him. 'And you believed him, your reputation overvalues you. Let's see if you are more valued in other areas.' She had not given him the pleasure of hearing her scream in pain when he had hurt her. He deserved no noise on her behalf. When she had been struck by a headache he had lost temper with her and thrown her to the ground, beating her viciously.

She had tried to cry but no tears would come, nothing could stop his brutal attack. Her body was cold as though the chilling wind had pierced her flesh and entered her veins. The harlots were silent; they were watching her with their pitiful eyes and she thought of death. That was all these women could have expected from their life. She thought of the heinous names she had called Helen in her head and she thought about Paris. She had forgiven him now; she had always forgiven him in the end.

Andromanche must have had her child by now. Hector and his bride would be overjoyed. With this child, Troy had a future, Priam's line would continue. The expression she could imagine on the old King's face alone made her wanted to laugh with elation but the cruel truth settled back in. Would she ever see his face again? Were her memories all that remained of her friends? Of her family?

Cartanye would have reached the city again, either that or he was dead. She tried to gasp at the thought but her pain forced her back, he could not die. There was no way he could have died; she would be able to feel it. She would have known. Achilles had paid her the greatest errand in letting her brother go free. His demands, as she remembered, weren't all that irrational. She had been acting unjustly towards him and he hadn't treated her as her new owner did. He had spoken to her and listened to how she responded. He had made her feel at ease in such a foreign place.

She thought about his laugh and his smile as he looked over at her in the dappled sunlight before he rose for the day, thinking she had not seen him gaze at her. He had told er about his life, his mother and Phtia and how he wished more than anything to be back there instead of fighting for Agamemnon. Now she had met the man she understood his great loathing. Everything about the King had repelled her, not one good quality or trait. He was a monster and had only proven it further in her mind that night.

"Briseis how are you?" Every word the woman said was another pain in her head. Her body ached in unmentionable pain and her thoughts were untidy and confused in her own head.

"I need rest." She managed to rasp. "I need to sleep." The girls nodded and moved away cautiously. She returned to her mind and closed her eyes tightly. Perhaps if she pretended it would all go away. Perhaps if she imagined she was back at Troy she would be and this would turn out to be some horrible dream. Perhaps, not very likely, but just perhaps.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry about all the lack of updating but I am hoping to post a few at a time to compensate for not posting at all during the last weeks. It's been painful for me too but bear with me and prepare yourselves for the ending, grab some tissues because I've just planned it and I cried (then again I cried when I was in grade five and the 'love of my life' dumped me). Anyways toodles and keep alert because my updating could get very quick (key word there: _could_) 


	15. A Love Story

A/N: Hope you enjoy, I was just at a university thing for my school. It was a total recruitment ploy but it was cool enough, we got to go to dances and stuff and we met lots of cool people so I guess it wouldn't be so bad if they were only trying to get us to go to that school. Oh well, here is chapter fifteen. Hopefully I will be posting this at the same time as fourteen so my fingers are crossed for reviews. This chapter may be slightly historically inaccurate but roll with it, it'll all work out.

_Chapter Fifteen - A Love Story_

The Greeks had suffered some great losses and this pleased Achilles. His strategy had humiliated Agamemnon and this delighted him immensely. He would not fight until Briseis was returned to him and it did not look as though that was anytime soon. It pained him to be using her as a pawn but if it humiliated the King of Kings what did it matter? If his plan continued going so smoothly she would be returned to him in three days, maybe less.

He missed her, it had to be said. He missed her eyes and her hair covered covering his chest and the lovable way she would pout when he disagreed with her. He knew why the Trojans wanted her back so badly, she was charming. How both princes had managed not to take her when they had the chance he could not figure out, were it up to him she would never leave his side.

The dream resurfaced in his mind. It had occurred several times since she had left, there had been more children or she had looked older but it was always the same. She would smile at him and they would be in Larissa and she would laugh her irresistible laugh. He missed that laugh and stroking her back at night when she was speaking about Troy.

She had spoken quite a lot about Troy; she loved that city and everyone in it. She knew ever street and passageway but had refused to reveal them. She had spoken of her brothers, at his insistence. She had told him every detail about her kin. For example Melanon liked fair haired women like himself while Pramadas favored girls with dark hair, Cariaxis would take anything and most of the others weren't all that interested in women, yet. She knew that Hentayol had snuck out of his room almost every night when he was five to play with the street children and that Cartanye had done the same thing the year prior. She knew that when Eopedeus was alone he sang to himself for reasons she did not know or that Balcamen would take Melanon's horse out every week and her older brother never knew.

He wanted the meet her brothers, he felt like he already knew them but he remembered how he thought he had already known Briseis and how wrong he turned out to be. He stood and walked out of the dankness of the tent. The setting sun covered the horizon with an array of colour. He walked around the perimeter of the camp three times before the stars were uncovered in a cloudless night. He had found that most every night in Troy was cloudless, as were most days. It was obvious why most people here were so happy and why merchants loved traveling here.

The camp of the Greeks was enormous and the tent of Agamemnon could be seen throughout all of it. She was inside there; it would be simple to retrieve her. There couldn't be more than seven guards and even if there was, he was Achilles, who would dare stand up to him. But he had to wait, she would be returned to him soon and he would be free to do with her whatever he wanted.

The warlord prowled around the camp, speaking with warriors and kings as he went. Odysseus was the only one with noteworthy information. Because he attended all of the meetings with the King of Kings he knew what was happening with every person in the camp. This was normally simply gossip but tonight it was important beyond all recognition.

"The Lady Briseis is ill." He had said, summoning Achilles to his tent. "Agamemnon has no use for ailing women. It was spoken that he may return her to you, her illness being only one of the reasons." He could have shouted in joy but he did not, composure was important and the Ithacan King was clever. It could only be a trial to test his reaction. He must stay calm.

"Thank you old friend. You could not know how happy I am."

He laughed. "I think I might, after all you are not the only one in love." He was shocked by this reply. He was not in love. He couldn't be, it was impossible. He was Achilles, the man without a heart he could not love another. Or was that really true? There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her back but did he love her?

Odysseus seemed to notice his internal struggle. "Don't think of my friend. I did not know I meant. You should get to sleep. You look as though you need it." He had stood and left the King to his business and left back to his own tent, still numb. Patroclus was outside the dwelling when he arrived.

"It's amazing, Briseis is back Achilles. Agamemnon's servants came and returned her while you were around the camp."

"How is she?"

He looked confused. "I haven't checked. It sounds like she's sleeping though." He stiffened. Briseis never slept an entire night and she never would fall asleep this early. He rushed into the tent and called for his cousin.

"Get a physician." She was lying on his bed, breathing heavily and coughing uncontrollably. A white linen was pressed to her lips stained with a blood that was no doubt her own.

* * *

Pramadas was sitting on his bed. Eyes closed and silent. The chambers were dark; the torches had not been lit today in his apartments. Melanon crossed the threshold quietly. "Why are you here?" His younger brother asked viciously. "If I wanted to speak with you I would."

"I know, I am here to give you something." He held out his hand and approached slowly.

"Leave it on the table; I'll look at it later, I wish to be alone." He nodded as his brother's blue eyes opened; he had aged ten years in the time since Briseis had gone. His hair had become thin and his once striking, azure eyes that had always been challenging his brother had become no more than eyes. The youngest of his brothers had begun to beg Melanon to visit Pramadas, in hopes it would wake him from his trance.

"I know you do; I also know what day it is." An irritated sigh escaped his sibling. "The forth day after the third summer moon? You know what day it is too." Silence. "Today you and Briseis would be celebrating the date of your birth. Usually the crowds would be dancing in the streets and minstrels would be writing songs about the beauty of the day. Have you seen what the crowds are doing today." his brother's seeming lack of interest annoyed him. "Most every man, woman and child in Troy is wearing dark colour today. Do not think anyone has forgotten her."

"Then why aren't they showing it? Why is everything back to normal?" He snapped. "Nothing is being done, Hector is doing nothing."

"He cannot do anything. What would you do were you him? Little is as simple as you think when the fate of people rest on your shoulders. You were always too busy gallivanting around with Briseis and her friends, feasting all night and sleeping all day while I was-" He stopped himself, he mustn't get angry. He was supposed to be in control. "Pramadas we all want her to come back. You cannot stay hidden away in your chambers every day and night thinking about her. She wants you to be happy, believe me that's what she wants."

He met Melanon's eyes for the first time in days. "You said you brought me something." He said quietly.

"I did didn't I?" He reached into a leather pouch, retrieving a weighty object and tossing it to his brother. She left it for me, I don't need. You do." Pramadas inspected the silver bracelet and his eyes grew wide with realization.

"I cannot take this. This is yours; she wanted you to have it."

"And I want you to have it." He shrugged. "You need something to remember her by, I have plenty of things." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, his brother did the same. They froze, staring at each other for a moment and laughed. "And if she were here she would have too. We're so predictable."

"To us, maybe, but to the rest of the world..." He laughed for the first time in days. "Remember when that Theban party came here and one of them called her a whore and she beat him to the ground. Or when she first met Hector and he was so frightened of her."

"That doesn't even come close to when she met Paris." They both rocked back and forth in laughter. "At least protecting one prince of Troy from her was better than protecting her from one prince of Troy. He was so obsessed with her. It was hysterical."

"Remember when she was doing that impression of that Lady and father came in and he yelled at her and then when he left she kept doing it." They both laughed at their memories and fell silent. "We had some good times when she was around."

"We did." He nodded slowly. Pramadas stared at his brother for a moment and stood up, walked over to a drawer, opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to his older sibling and stood beside him while Melanon read it. It was a note from Briseis, written just before he left for the palace. It held an eerie quality to be looking over her note to his brother while her own life was in a state of chaos. "What is this?"

"She wrote it to me to say goodbye." He looked into Pramadas' blue eyes. "We have never been apart for this long, you know? We were always there for each other and now...she's gone. I just feel so, helpless you know? Like I can do nothing." He knew the feeling only too well. "I always thought I was going to leave first, in a war, fighting for my country. I feel guilty, like I had done something to make her leave. It's not fair that she had so much to live for and she's been taken away from all of it."

"She took herself away Pramadas; you had nothing to do with this. It was her decision and while it was a strange choice maybe...maybe she was looking for something else, something none of us could give her here in Troy."

He shook his head sadly. "I don't know what it is but I can tell something is wrong. I don't what it is though and that..." He sighed angrily. "That frightens me that something is wrong with her and I can do nothing. She could die and we would never know, would we? Not until the Greeks left and what if they never leave? What if they defeat us and everything we've done...everything Briseis' had done is for nothing?"

"It wasn't for nothing, brother. She changed people's lives and that made a difference. She was an idol to hundreds of thousands of people. Their lives were made better by her, would that all be for nothing? No. I should leave you; you said you wished to be alone." Pramadas nodded quietly and returned to sitting. "Good luck tomorrow and be careful." his brother raised a curious eyebrow. "I will no be fighting, Hector gave me leave. 'You haven't slept in weeks you need to rest' In his words exactly." The fear was evident into his sibling's face.

"What if something happens?"

"Make sure it doesn't, that's all the advice I can think of. Remember what father taught you, you're a good warrior. You can fight without me. I don't know about the others but I know you can." He smiled and exited. The next day his brother skills would be put to the test.

* * *

"How are you?" Achilles asked quietly. She had regained consciousness hours ago but she was still in a weakened state. "The physician should know what is wrong with you soon, until then rest." He grinned bravely and she smiled back weakly.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Agamemnon didn't help but I'll get over it. I always do." Her voice was bordering vigor and pitiable anguish. The name of the King made his blood boil. "I'm glad to be back here. I was so frightened that I'd never see you again."

He quieted her lightly and stroked her raven hair. "Don't worry you're safe. You will never see that disgusting pig of a man again." He spat out the words like venom. She was overcome by another bout of coughing and she closed her eyes tightly. "Are you alright? Do you need the physician back again?"

"No, no I'm fine. I don't want any more physicians or doctors." She said weakly with a grimace of pain.

He glanced at her quizzically. "What do you mean any more physicians? This has happened before?"

She nodded slowly. "When I was very young I would have spells of pain like this 1and none of the doctors could find out what was wrong with me and then one day they stopped. The dizziness and the fainting, it all ended for no reason and I had to see more doctors about what was wrong and what was preventing the attacks but again the wonders of medicine couldn't figure it out. No one could, after a while no one cared to. It wasn't anything to anyone, I even forgot about it."

"A lot of things have happened in the understanding of the body since you were young perhaps they could treat you now." She shook her head.

"I've gotten over this once I can do it again. It will go away soon, and I'll be well again." Her voice held no trace of a waver, her confidence was almost naivety. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She repeated. "This _will_ be a passing illness." She said with a vicious self-assurance. Briseis' voice may never have faltered but her words seemed to be reassuring her more than him. A silence passed in the tent, the only sound the harsh of her breathing. "Achilles," The mention of his name surprised him.

"What is it?" he said softly.

She stared into his soul with her own blue eyes. "Would you love me?" The question had been asked many times by many women but never like that. Never with such urgency and anguish. When he did not answer she broke his gaze and repeated. "Achilles would you love me?"

"Love you how?" he asked, stalling the inevitable admittance.

"Truly love me. Like with roses and weddings and sunsets. That kind of love." Her voice had gained back some of its edge in those moments. He remained silent and she nodded, her eyes now closed. "Tell me when you've made up your mind." She turned away form him after that addition to her speech. He rose and left the tent with a single backward glance. She looked thin, haggard and tired, too much unlike the Briseis she had left the tent as. It was eerie, the transformation.

The physician, it would seem, had been hovering outside the tent waiting for him to come out. Patroclus and the myrmidons were sitting around a dying fire in silence. "Lord Achilles." The doctor addressed him with a bow. "I have some alarming information concerning the Lady Briseis. I did not wish to tell you inside your tent as it may have distressed her but you should know."

"What is it?" He asked, eyes flashing.

"Are you sure you want to know?" The warlord nodded and the physician continued reluctantly. "From the tests that have been taken on her I must say that she is not in good health. Her body is failing her. The Lady Briseis is dying."

* * *

A/N: Weird huh? Don't tell me you didn't expect it honestly there were so many signs, oh well. Tell me if you liked it or didn't. Again _very_ sorry about my lack of updating. A million apologies to all and to all a good night. 


	16. A Soldier\'s Daughter Never Cries

A/N: I'm really today because this is the day after one of my best friends left for three weeks for France and Spain. So while I'm stuck in school doing stupid exams she meeting hot guys and carrying around that lip gloss she never gave back to me. Oh well, doesn't matter. I'm going to do a mass review reply here: I can't promise that she will live but likewise I can't say she'll die, read and you'll find out. Also thank to boleyn for the honesty about not liking to story at first, much appreciated. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

_Chapter 16 - A Soldier's Daughter Never Cries _

"Dying?" Patroclus said quietly. "Dying, she can't die. She can't die here. She was just released. What are you going to do?" The same question had been eating at Achilles ever since he found out. What was he going to do? A chill ran up his spine as he realized the answer: nothing. There was nothing that could be done. Not medicine strong enough to free Briseis from her ailment. Not potion that could make this all go up in smoke. Her life was as irretrievable as a soul in Hades, a disturbingly fitting contrast.

"I don't know, the physician said she had no chance. There was no way, no possible escape from her sickness." He was never one to bury his head in his hands and pray to the Gods, but was he it would seem like a suitable time to do so at this moment.

"I am sorry, cousin. I truly am sorry." Was it really that evident? Was the piercing twinge in his mind so readable? "The Trojans will never know that their precious flower, the jewel of their country is dying or dead. I truly pity them for that."

"Yes, they will go on with false hope in their minds. Who I pity is the man who tells them." Eudorus was the only other man still at the fire apart from the two cousins, he said very little and quietly when he said anything at all. 'Who I pity the prince.' Achilles thought. From the stories she had told they were close friends. Nothing more than close friends but still very cherished by one another.

"They have to know, she is all that keeps them alive. They would be too uneven to fight us, it wouldn't be fair." Patroclus added quietly.

"That is what war's about. It has nothing to do with being fair." Achilles said evenly. "We only want to win and to go home to our loved ones. That is all, this war has been for less than one winter and it has gone on long enough. Sometimes I wish I'd never come." He said the dying flame of the fire giving one last spectacular dance.

Patroclus laughed mirthlessly. "If you could know what would happen would you have come at all? You fight with everyone, Greek and Trojan, you killed priests and acolytes, you found love but she will die. If I were you I would not have."

"I didn't love her." He said sharply, both his cousin and Eudorus averted their gaze. "I didn't, and I don't now."

"Then why, if you do not mind me asking, did you never desert her? Were she any other woman she would be dying with the rest of the whores but she isn't. She's passing away in your tent, with you watching over her and she probably will have an honorable burial. If you do not love her then why all of this?" Patroclus asked blatantly.

"Because she deserves it. She also deserves to be back with her people."

"But she can't be. There is no way she would be able to leave here for Troy, not a chance, you have more hope going into Hades and retrieving her than returning her to the city." Patroclus ranted, a sharp glance from his cousin quieted him. "She has to know either way. It is her who is dying, she must know, you cannot lie to her like that."

"I know. I do need to tell her but not now."

"Then when? You heard the physician; she does not have much time left." The spoken phrase cut him as much as any blade. 'She does not have much time left.' It held a cruel mockery that when he wished to have her returned she was, but she would but was only returned to die. As though Agamemnon found a new way to torture him without doing a thing.

"I know what I must do. I will tell her."

"Tell me what?" A voice came from behind him." Briseis was supporting herself weakly nearby; her hair fell limply around her shoulders. He had never noticed how hollow her voice had sounded or how jaded her usually bright eyes seemed.

He stood quickly and held her up. "You should be back in the tent."

"Tell me what?" She said piteously. "What are you trying to hide from me?"

"Nothing, it wasn't anything." Achilles said nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Patroclus said suddenly irritated. Before any person could try to stop him he told her everything. She stood staring back and forth between cousins.

"I told you I will overcome this. I can and I will." She coughed hoarsely and drew a sharp breath before walking back into the tent.

* * *

Hector stared at his friend pitiably, the youngest of his family had been sent to their rooms and the others had left to stalk around the palace. Andromanche had retired a long while ago as had Helen and Cassandra, in fact all of the court with the exception of the two eldest princes and their oldest acquaintance.

He pitied Melanon. It was an ordeal even the most veteran of warriors feared. There was fury in his eyes but also sadness and despair, it was a pain not Hector nor anyone in Troy could not cure. Perhaps the only alleviation would be death and what cruel restoration would that be?

If he had one yearning it would be to know what and how Melanon thought, his barriers were the strongest, his strategies were the most unsurpassed and his love ran deeper than any man's Hector had ever known. But why did the God choose to curse him so.

"What did I do?" He asked, as though reading the prince's mind. "How do I deserve this above any other man? Burying two kin in one winter, what misdeed have I preformed?"

"None," Paris said quietly. "Providence is haphazard, you're simply ill-fated"

"Gods why can you not curse him?" He asked the sky, the gardens were lit dimly the mass of the glow came form the full moon overhead. "He is much more ill-fated than me. Why is it that everything I do gets me from dreadful to entirely abysmal?"

Paris seemed to take offence to being called ill-fated and opened his mouth to shout but Hector stopped him. He was only looking for opportunities to force out his rage and frustration. Paris would not be able to deal with a furious Melanon. "Perhaps we should get some rest it would do each of us good."

"He died because I needed rest." He said bitterly. "I cannot sleep with that hanging over me. How can you? You were the one who ordered me to stay here."

"I was but I know that it was not my fault and it isn't your either. You can't blame yourself for something that he had control over." The elder prince said with jaded enthusiasm.

"Are you suggesting that chose to die?" He asked dangerously, eyes flashing.

"No but he was a good warrior. He could have parried the attacks if he truly wished to. What I am suggesting is that perhaps he had given up on Troy because of Briseis."

"No I spoke with him before he left. He was restless but he would not kill himself." He snapped at his companion. "I am sorry. I cannot find any way where it is not my fault, not that your consolations have not effect but he was my brother. He was one of my greatest friends and now...now I'm alone."

"You are not alone." Hentayol and Cartanye were standing in the doorway back to the palace. "You have us." Their older kin smiled.

"You're right, I have you two still. And the rest of them. And hopefully we still have her." he said in morose reference to his sister.

"We do." His youngest brother said confidently. "We would know if we didn't have her."

"I guess we would know, wouldn't we?" Cartanye shrugged in response to Melanon's words.

He continued on happily, each of the young children taking a seat next to their brother. "Either that or she is in the Eurasian Fields already waiting for us with Pramadas."

* * *

Over the next days Briseis made a full, if not slightly miraculous, recovery. Doctors could not explain it and she spoke to Achilles with a constant smirk on her face as though to never let him forget his doubt in her. She had begun eating again and the sparkle in her eyes had returned with a vengeance. As had her desire to spend time with him.

The transformation between early Briseis and her personality now was extraordinary. She did not evade him and recoil at his touch, but he could not help feeling that it may because she feared for her life. He could not help asking.

"Are you afraid?" He inquired one night. "Of me. Is this all a front, are you actually upset about me and frightened that I might try to force you into actions you would not otherwise have preformed."

"You have the last part correct that I would not normally have preformed such scandalous acts, even with my reputation for scandal. But no, I am not afraid of you. You really aren't as terrifying as you lead people to believe." She was turned away from him, her body pressed to his even in the summer heat.

"Neither are you." He said with a grin.

"I lead no one to believe anything. They lead themselves. I don't lie to them, they lie to themselves. I try to lead them right but they shirk me, I wish I could help them with the truth." She said philosophically and so much of a philanthropist.

"You never struck me as someone who would admire truth as of high merit."

"That is because truth is an illusion. For example I hate the Greeks, with some choice exclusion, also I am of Greek descent and I do not hate myself or my family. According to most people's logic one of these must be untrue but none of them are. How do you explain that?"

"Quite simply. I don't." She laughed and turned to face him, they were unspeakably close. "About the question you asked days ago." She closed her eyes and pulled away.

"Don't mention it. I was delirious, didn't know what I was saying." She explained quickly. "Please it was nothing."

"I think it was something, but if you did mean it then there is nothing to discuss." Silence fell and the intimacy was crushed. Both young lovers fell asleep with doubtful minds.

The next day passed quickly for the warlord. There was no attack planned and the Trojans kept to themselves behind their high walls, with no clue what was going to happen that night. He did not speak with Briseis until dusk.

"Come." He ordered. She was unused to such direct orders. "Don't make a sound; we don't want anyone knowing where we are going." She followed him obediently until they met with Eudorus and Patroclus.

"What is going on? I will walk through the sand at night with no clue but not when everyone else knows and they are just not telling me. What is this?" She stamped impatiently on the sandy ground.

Achilles continued walking in the dark until Troy was visible in the distance. The city was near unseen in the nighttime. Without the light of the sun or it's good-natured din. Briseis picked up her gown by the hem and ran after him. The two other myrmidons followed in silence. Finally the warlord turned to face her. "This...this is our farewell." Her breath hitched in her throat and she tilted her head and leaned closer to him, it couldn't be. "Probably the last parting we will ever share."

"No, you...you cannot mean that." She felt her eyes burn and she hugged her arms to herself. "No."

"Yes," He motioned for his cousin and soldier to leave them. They did willingly and in silence. "The question." She moved to turn away but he grasped her shoulders and forced her to face him. "I do. I never realized it and the Gods know I never wanted to admit it but I do. I never thought I would go to war and find love but fate has a cruel way of torturing me."

"No." She said feebly. "No you can't leave me."

"You were never meant for that life." He said with a shrug. "You were never meant to be a loyal wife and mother. It just isn't you." Achilles brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She bit her lip until it bled and the tears began to fall from her cerulean eyes. She wiped them away quickly. "You don't cry do you?" She laughed mirthlessly for a moment.

"You don't know. My father was a great warrior and soldier. All my life I was told that his pride rested on myself and brothers being perfect. I never asked why." She wiped away another tear. "When you are seven and all you want is a mother and father to be with you don't ask questions. Everyone thinks I am so flawless, so perfect but I'm not. I've tried to be but I'm not and I can't be." She stared into his eyes. "And after all, a good soldier's daughter never cries." He embraced her tightly.

"A good soldier's daughter never feels, but you feel Briseis. You feel love and pain and anger and hate. I know I've made you feel all those things towards me but please do not let our last memories be of hate."

"I can't guarantee anything." She said bitterly.

"That isn't good enough. I need you to love me because I love you." It was the first time he had said it, no delays, no hesitation, he just said it. The words stopped them both. "I do love you Briseis and I want so much for us but I want more for you. You say you've conquered this illness once and for all but I don't know. If you do..." He paused. "If you do pass and you are not in Troy I will be torturing myself. Those people love you, their love means as much, maybe more, to you as mine does. And they need it, they need you, I know the feeling."

"But I don't want to leave; I don't want to leave you." She said piteously.

"It doesn't matter what anyone wants anymore, it's out of our control." She faced the ground, her tears falling onto the cool nighttime sands. "I had a dream where we were together. You and I in Larissa and we had children and we were all happy. For a long while I thought it would be true but...it isn't. We will never be together. You know we never had a chance." They both fell silent. This was not how either of them had imagined their farewell.

"So this is it?" She asked after a long while of quiet. "This is love?" She ran her hands through her raven hair. Her azure eyes told him thousands more things than words alone could express.

"This is love." He confirmed.

"It isn't overrated." She said with a smile. "Why does it have to end like this? In all my books we would get to be together, we would live happily like in your dream. But I guess this isn't a book." She said, her voice wavered and she was trembling in the night air. "No this is real. Too real, sometimes I think as I'm living behind a wall. I can look through but others cannot see my face. It is as though I'm watching life, not living it."

"You're living life now." He said tenderly, embracing her again and matching his lips to hers for one final, bittersweet kiss.

* * *

The night guard was a tedious task. There was normally no activity, nothing to see in the vastness of the Trojan pampas. "What is that?" A voice came from down the wall." Another guard pointed to a slow moving figure. Walking across the plains. It could not be a Greek. Did they usually not run away from the enemy? "What is that?" It was not an animal, it was too large.

"There's no harm in looking. There's only one of them anyways." He shrugged and walked down the multitudes of stairs with the other guard. The gates opened just enough for the two men to sneak out. "It looks like a person." He said faintly, his voice echoing in the emptiness. The two started to run as the outline tripped on a stone and began to fall. It was not a long run, they reached the person soon enough.

"Who is it?" The first man asked, both standing over the body. The other guard gripped the woman's shoulders. He gasped a reeled backwards as he looked at their face. The other man peered in for a closer look and began to shout orders to the guards on the wall. 'Open the gates, alert Prince Hector and Paris.'

Her hair was matted, her dress was torn, her figure was slender and her eyes were closed but there was not a doubt in either of their minds. Lady Briseis had returned to Troy.

* * *

A/N: You like? I was sad when I wrote this chapter and I know the goodbye scene wasn't as good as I promised it would be but I don't know what is wrong with me, I'm not writing as well now. Weird! Anyways, the next chapter is sad. The plot maybe, not the wording but the plot is sad. Keep reviewing I'm loving what everyone is saying so keep it up. Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and until next time. 


	17. Living in a World of Glass

A/N: This chapter is sad also. I think it is at least. Don't expect other updates soon because I'm really morose for some reason, mostly I've been spending time with a friend of mine writing guitar music to her lyrics, they're sad which makes me sad. Anyways the story won't go on for much longer because it won't. I could tell you something about how it's going to end...but I won't.

_Chapter 17 - Living in a World of Glass_

Briseis had lain in her chambers for days now. Her legs ached with discomfort and she spoke little. She was still thinking, or the so the Prince's told her elder brother. 'She won't speak with anyone.' Hector had informed him earlier. Melanon hadn't come because he did not want to burden her with news. It had fallen upon him to tell her of her brother's death but it seemed impossible to do.

He had sat near her bed since mid-day. She was sleeping, strange but it was not his duty to disturb her. He was seated in the chair close by, watching and waiting for her to awake. She would no doubt be elated greeting her brother. Physicians said there was something wrong with her, but they could not discern it and until they could he had convinced himself she was in good health. He stood and walked to her side brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She gripped his wrist lightly with a gasp. Her blue eyes were shaken and heartbreaking.

"Melanon." She said faintly. "I thought it was someone...someone else." She smiled widely and embraced her brother. "I have missed you. All of you." The siblings spoke for a long while before she finally asked. "When are the rest of them coming to visit me? Or will it detract too much from their busy schedule?" She said with a grin. He shifted uneasily and her smile vanished. "What is it? There is something wrong." Her voice became accusatory and her eyes bore into him.

He broke her gaze after a moment of silence. "Yes, yes there is but perhaps we should tell you when you are in a healthier state." He said quietly but she caught him as he tried to turn away. "Briseis you need rest. I will speak with you about it tomorrow." She released him unwillingly and with a critical gaze and he walked out.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Cariaxis cornered his brother as he left his sister's apartments.

"No I did not. I could not. She wouldn't be able to handle it." The younger stared cynically. "It isn't as easy as you make it sound. You try to tell her that her twin brother is dead and see exactly how easy it is." Cariaxis' eyes grew wide and he stared avidly over his brother's shoulder. A gasp came from behind Melanon. Briseis stood in the doorway, clutching the wall as though it was her only support.

"No," She said in a mortified voice backing away from him. "You're lying, you're a liar." Her tone grew louder and only more wretched. "Why would you say that? Why?" She screamed. Hector and Paris came running from a hallway nearby.

"Melanon what's going on?" The elder prince asked, he saw Briseis and fell silent. "Oh." Was all he said.

She looked at him piteously. "Is it true?" All four men averted their eyes. "No, he can't be dead. He can't be." She slumped to the floor, holding her knees to her chest. She lost her resolve to push him away when Melanon embraced her tightly. "No, no." Tears welled up in her eyes. "He can't be, no." Doctors came and left quickly when they saw the body of the crying woman.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine. It'll all work out." Her older brother tried his best to comfort her.

Days passed and little changed. She refused to eat or speak or sleep. Her body became more feebly thin than usual. His younger brothers begged him to help her but Melanon couldn't think any way to console her. All she wanted was Pramadas.

She was moved to her apartments later that day. The physicians hoped that being around familiar things may help her but they only plunged her deeper into a silent depression. She sat by the window watching nothing at all for days at a time. The royal family was worried, his family was worried, the entire of Troy seemed to have heard of the news.

They had cleared out his brother's chambers and had found a letter written in the dead mans script. Eleven letters in all. He sorted through them. Each had a name scribbled in his brother's untidy writing. Melanon, Briseis, Cariaxis, Balcamen, Brisantho, Termiande, Praxiam, Eopedeus, Condanion, Cartanye, and Hentayol. His siblings. This was a final goodbye.

Careful not to rip anything that maybe in the epistle he opened it. A bracelet fell onto the floor with a dull thud. The silver bracelet he had given Pramadas to remember his sister on that dark day in summer. Everything went still, there were few torches lit and all servants had departed to their beds but he would stay there all night if he had to.

He ran out of the room after picking up the jewelry. Visiting each of his brother's rooms and giving the letters to each. He stood outside Briseis' room. He had knocked loudly but there was no response. He had no doubt in his mind that she was there and simply not answering. He did not want to waste his energy pleading with his sister to open the door.

He sighed and turned away after the door creaked open. "Melanon. What do you want?" She was tired, his brotherly instinct took over and he said.

"You haven't eaten in days. You need to."

"Oh, if this is just going to be another lecture you may as well leave." She said dully, closing the door. He stopped her before it slammed shut.

"No, he showed me your letter." She paused and he saw her eyes close tightly shut. "From before you were captured. He was acting exactly as you have now, but he was strong, he was trained to not eat for days but you are not. You will not last long if you keep this up and I cannot lose both of you. I came to give you this." He handed her the envelope with her name written on it. "We each got one. He wanted to say goodbye. I think he knew. He must have."

There was a long stillness before she spoke. Her beautiful cobalt eyes still closed. "He did. The night when I left we spoke. That was the last time I ever spoke to him. I wrote him a letter just like this." She said sorrowfully.

"I know, I read it, he told me to when I gave him this." He showed the bracelet. "I looked everywhere for that letter but it's gone."

"It's with him." She sobbed as she read on. "He kept him with it that day. It was burned with his body." She was overcome by a fresh wave of tears. "Read it, please."

He picked it up shakily. _Briseis, Lady of the White Palace, Idol of Troy, Beauty of the Eastern Shores, Most revered and admired daughter of Theyodus. I have never called you any of these names before. Even as I write this they seem foreign to your name. You have asked me to treat you only as I would treat any other and I would like to think that I have obliged willingly and without argument. You have never asked anything of me, no favor or act of protection. I always thought that it was simply because you wanted independence. You lived in a culture where you were born as a lesser being but somehow you rose above the title of myself, Melanon, possibly even Hector. You always had that skill, no matter how anything started out you could always get the advantage. Perhaps you remember the letter you wrote to me before you left, perhaps you do not. It was a fitting way to say goodbye and that is how I bid you farewell now. The letter is with my body, hidden under my armor to keep me close to you in death as I know you would have me do. You asked me never to forget your life because you would never forget mine; I only wish that there were more people like you that had been in my life. Father loved you more than any of his sons, even Melanon, and though I know you never believed us it was true. You were the epitome of perfection, flawless and without fault you were, are, and always will be. We received more marriage proposals for you than you could ever imagine, certainly more than we told you about, but none of them were good enough for you. No one ever will be. No one that you could ever marry that is. You never believed in love but you should have. Someday you will find it, in the most unexpected places, and someday you will understand what so many have already found. I wish I could be with you for every moment of hardship there is, to protect you from everything but I could not and if you have found this I would not be able to. If you have found this I am dead, and you have returned to Troy. I want everything for you, I want you to live a long life with many more happiness's than sorrows and when your time has come I will be there in Hades to embrace you once again as my sister. For to others you were a Lady, a Beauty and a Symbol of adoration but to me you will only ever be Briseis, my lovely sister, my wisest consol and my greatest and truest friend. Goodbye, dear sister we will meet again and I know you will never forget._

He met his sister's eyes and she collapsed, weeping in his arms.

* * *

"Briseis," A voice came from the other side of the door. She made a noise of acceptance, her thoughts still dwelling on her brother. Prior to revealing the bid of farewell from his brother Melanon had left, the sun had risen and set between then and now. She clutched the letter tightly in her hand.

She stared out towards the sea and in the direction of her palace. She refused to let memories of Achilles flood her mind. _'I need you to love me because I love you.'_ She had thought of his words a hundred times and a hundred times again. The cold stone of the sill on which she sat seeped through the silken fabric of her gown and her body, draped with jewels as it was, felt strangely dull only by remembering him.

"Briseis," The voice repeated. The princess of Troy peered at her in the near-darkness of her chambers. There was a single light on a far wall; she could barely see Andromanche in the shadows. "We have not spoken since your return. I feel as though we have had a wall placed between us."

"Perhaps we have. I have no signs as to what is going on around me now." She regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. It hung in air and she could hear the question before it was asked.

"Now that what? What has changed about you so much that you cannot speak to the closest of your friends?" She crossed her arms in front of her, the white and blue linen of her dress shifting around her. A flurry of wind blew her ebony hair about her face.

"Nothing has happened. I am ever the same as I always will be." Andromanche drew near her slowly; she brushed her hand along Briseis' arm.

"Your skin is like ice." She commented lightly. Her dark hair billowed softly in the frozen breeze. "You should come to dine with us. Hector and Paris and Melanon are troubled. You have not spoken to any of-"

"I know what I have done Andromanche. And I know what I will do." Her anger came through in her voice and the princess's features were a mask of shocked annoyance.

"Then what will you do? If you are so godly that you can see into what will come to pass why are you alone in your chambers? You should be back at the camp." She covered her mouth as the words rang in the room. "I am sorry; I do not know what I am thinking."

"Back at the camp?" She questioned stridently. "With the Greeks? What do you mean to imply, Andromanche? That I would be happier away from my family?"

"No, I told you I apologize for my speech but," She lowered her voice to a whisper. "But you cannot tell me that there has been nothing. Tell your brothers, tell your friends but do not lie to me that nothing has happened."

"You want me to tell you the truth?" She inquired in a matching angered whisper. "Then I will tell nothing but the truth. Only ask me what you wish to know." She demanded heatedly.

"Tell me why you have not mentioned Achilles? Tell me why, when Melanon attended you the day you found out about Pramadas, you said you thought he was someone else? Tell me why you bear all the signs of...of being in love." She paused for a moment after her fiery rant and her hand flew to her mouth with a gasp of realization. "You...you couldn't have...you didn't..."

"I did. I suppose I still do." She said standing and wandering aimlessly around her apartments. "Do not tell Hector or Paris, do not tell anyone what you have found out. They would not stand for it. Me and him. I'm supposed to be stronger than that but he has a way of speaking and...He treated me unlike any other man had. I knew I should have resisted more but after a point I just...I couldn't." She shook her head and stared without direction out the casement.

They both stood in silence. Andromanche placed a hand on Briseis' shoulder. "Is it really that obvious to tell?" She asked quietly.

"For those who have been in love, it's unmistakable. To those who haven't you merely seem strange." She laughed softly. "Describe him for me. I always wanted to meet a real Greek hero; I guess you fulfilled my dream."

Briseis laughed and illustrated him as best she could, her words could do him no justice. "I can't explain him, it's impossible to just talk about him. You have to meet him to know what I'm talking about." Andromanche nodded absent-mindedly.

"It's like me talking about Hector." She sighed. "I just can't do it. Describing him is impossible. Never ask me to explain him." Briseis laughed softly and then fell silent. "If you're worried about them finding out, I won't tell them. You've kept my secrets before so I guess we're even now." She sighed sadly and the princess stayed quiet.

"I had to fall in love with the one man who they would never let me marry. Who I have about as much chance of marrying as I do walking across the sea." She added with a bitter tone as Andromanche nodded reassuringly.

"You can't help who you fall in love with. No matter what people say, you're the same as other women in that your head can't always control your heart. You did the hardest thing to do, you left the one you loved."

"I wanted to stay but he wouldn't let me. He told me I needed to be with the Trojans." She recalled their parting, mimicking every word. "But being here isn't like being with him. Part of me wishes I had never left the camp, that I had insisted I had stayed."

"He would have made you leave. He cared about you enough that he could realize that you need to be separated, no matter how he felt about you." Andromanche said, embracing her friend in a motherly sort of way. "For once in your life you weren't the one being selfless. It's a good feeling isn't it?" She only nodded mutely, overcome by grief.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a weird title and it has nothing to do with the chapter but it makes sense to me and that's all that matters, I'm just kidding but I don't have enough space to explain it. I'm sorry that I've become such a bad updater but it's summer vacation, I sleep until two in the afternoon and fall asleep again when the sun is rising you don't want me to write down everything I think of when it's three in the morning. Trust me. 


	18. When Tears Aren't Enough

A/N: This is chapter eighteen, the glamorous and long awaited chapter eighteen. I know I'm being stupid by not writing sooner but I can't explain it. I _have_ been away for a great deal of the last month and a half so that's my excuse. Now I will try to write faster but I can't guarantee anything because I am working hard on getting the ending how I want it. I can guarantee that I will finish the story but not right now, I took one too many vacations from this story and I will make it my first priority from now on.

_Chapter 18 - When Tears aren't Enough _

"Briseis, I am glad you have returned to court. I know how hard it must be for you to move on from your brother's death. I lost my bother early in the war and it was crushing. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a twin." Many people with such intentions had approached her that night. She spoke little in such conversations and Hector could see she would rather not have them at all.

She granted him a fleeting glance and nodded, muttering a reply he could not hear the words of. She smiled a polite farewell and walked towards her elder brother, touching his arm lightly and leaning into him. "I am very tired...speak in the morning...not as simple as I remembered..." Hector strained to hear more of their conversation as Melanon nodded and kissed her forehead softly.

Another quick look in his direction and she left the hall deftly. He met Andromanche's eyes but she did not seem weary and surely intended on celebrating longer. A drunken nobleman who appeared suddenly in front of him shed his thoughts of Briseis until later that night.

Andromanche had watched him and their son play with wooden animals all night before she bade him goodnight and he wandered down to the gardens.

"Briseis?" He asked as he caught sight of his friend. She shushed him quietly. She stood up straight and roamed around the green space until he saw them. Hentayol and Cartanye, taut and obviously afraid of their sister catching them.

"I wonder where my brothers went, could they be...here." She said, turning quickly and pulling apart the leaves of two plants. Her look of crestfallen determination was clearly a rouse but the two young boys didn't seem to notice. She tried again. "Or here." Another bush felt her wrath. "Oh, well if they aren't there they have to be here." She said turning on her brothers. Cartanye and Hentayol came out of their hiding place. "Now it's your turn to catch me." She ordered, eyeing the prince. "And Prince Hector will hide as well."

The boys noticed him for the first time. They bowed and begged him to play. He resisted for as long as he could but succumbed to their pressure and stalked off into the plants with Briseis.

"Okay we have to hide and they get to hunt for us. Do you understand?" He nodded and ducked with her in the underbrush until her brothers came. The game was less a hide and seek but more making a great show when the boys found them, which they did quite easily since Briseis didn't think it necessary to hide very well.

"Well done but it is _much_ too late for little boys to be awake." She said sternly, herding her youngest brothers off in the direction of the palace. They begged her to let them play with her and Hector for longer.

"Please, only for another game." Cartanye pleaded.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Do not think I do not know what you will do then. I grew up with the boys who practically invented that, don't forget it." She scolded before kissing each of them on the forehead. "Now go and get some rest. You'll need it for all the games we play tomorrow. We might even be able to get Melanon to play with us." She said in a dramatic whisper. They exchanged looks of glee and raced to their chambers.

"Melanon will never play." He said once the children were out of range of hearing.

"I know that. But they don't." She said slyly. "I assume you came here to speak with me. Discuss the heavens and the earth? The sand and the sea?" She smiled and stared at him, arms crossed.

"Actually, I came across you by chance. I was enjoying a pleasant walk in the garden until it was interrupted by your game." She stared up at the wall before them.

"Shall we go up there, for memorial purposes only?" She asked, he answered wordlessly and they began the trek up the winding stairs. "It's beautiful." She said, giving a sideward glance towards the sea. He could have sworn she gazed longingly for a second at the dying fires of the Grecian camps.

"You never told me what happened." He said as she stared blankly out from the wall.

His words seemed to shake her from a trance. She looked down and felt the fabric of her gown idly. "I would rather not, perhaps later but now I need time." He nodded but he could sense that she wasn't telling him everything.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the salt-tinged air. Her dark hair had been troubling her while they were hiding so she had let it down. He had not noticed in the garden but a servant had secured tiny black jewels into her locks. They glittered and shone in the moonlight, held fast by silver threads. As she opened her crystalline eyes she craned her head to look at the moon. For a moment she was Artemis, come down from Olympus and shining like a beacon over Troy.

"I wish," She said watching clouds dull the moonlight overhead. "That none of this had ever happened. That Helen had never come. I wish that had that power to stop this, to stop all these men dying. But I don't."

"Only the Gods have that power, Briseis." He replied assuredly. He looked at her. "Is there something bothering you? You seem so distant."

"Do I? My apologies." She smiled bitterly. "I wish I could tell you. That would be such a relief."

"Then why don't you? We've always been able to share things before. Why is this so different?" He asked, curbing his growing curiosity.

"Because I can't. That would destroy you, I can't let that happen. It should have never happened in the first place." She admitted quietly.

"I cannot understand a single thing you mean. You're being cryptic." Hector accused.

"Believe me it's for your own good." She said and made to walk down the stairs.

"Wait, so you won't tell me what you mean. If you don't think I need to know, I don't. If you don't think I need to know, I don't." She turned to face him again. "Just, there's a reason I need to talk to you."

"Couldn't you tell Andromanche? Hector, she's your wife but I know more about your life than she does." She said quietly. The watchtower guards were a long way off but sound could carry.

"I told her what she needed to know. But she doesn't know anything about what I need to find out. You do." Her eyebrows arched in confusion. "I need to know about a boy named Patroclus."

* * *

Her heart stopped as he uttered the name. A torrent of memories returned. She swallowed her heart that had risen to her throat and nodded for him to continue.

"We fought the Greeks today again and out of nowhere a man in golden armor appeared. We all thought it was Achilles." He paused in his story but she wished he hadn't. "We fought each other. He moved like a cat, you could never expect what he would do next." He shook his head slowly. "But I slit his throat. The Greeks were shocked. A myrmidon, he...he took his leaders helmet off but it wasn't Achilles like we all thought. Someone said the name Patroclus; I assumed it meant that that name belonged to the boy. Who is he?"

She swayed for a moment and looked over the wall. It would be a long way down.

"He-He's the..." She stuttered, unable to speak. "He's the cousin of Achilles. There's nothing more to say about him." She ignored the voice in her head. "I never actually met the boy. I was told stories but..." She looked down helpless against the prince's intense glare. "But there was nothing else."

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. "You don't need to tell me anything about it. Not if you don't want to. This is...I'm sorry. You already told me how you felt." He said and she thanked him quietly. "But I can't stop it. Every time I think of what they did to you. I-I want to slaughter them all for what they did to you." She nodded in meek acceptance.

Those had been some of the best months of her life. Now she just felt dead inside.

"You'll get your revenge Hector. You'll drive these people away from Troy." She felt like adding. "If not you, then who?" But she bit her tongue. "And everything will be exactly as it was. And we'll be happy."

He smiled at her. "I will get my revenge Briseis." She pulled away in confusion. "And everything will be as you say. You _will_ be happy again."

She sat on the cold stone of the wall and pressed her knees to her chest. "But how?" He reeled in bewilderment. "How will I be happy? It's draining just to rise from bed each morning. How can I live like that for the rest of my life? I was just saying those things to give you hope."

"I will get my revenge for you." He reassured. "I will kill each one of them." She stared at him. "Achilles will fight me tomorrow. He will want to avenge his cousin. Briseis, we will spill the blood of all the Greeks on our sands. Things will be just as they were."

'I don't want things to be as they were.' She wanted to say but she didn't she simply, she smiled as she felt her heart break.

* * *

A/N: You have no idea how sorry I am, words can't even explain. 


	19. Love's Lost

A/N: This chapter is one of the last two or three. I'll update it as soon as possible, I promise. Scouts honor. This chapter has tons of short paragraphs instead of two long ones like last time; I don't know which one I like better.

_Chapter Nineteen – Love's Lost_

The sun shone with all it's intensity but the heat was dulled by a cool breeze from the sea. The sea sparkled and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day but the Trojans could not see that. All they could notice was their prince, walking towards his impending death.

Briseis could not hear the exchange of words and for that she was thankful. Death would be preferable to this pain she felt, as though her heart was ripped in two.

Hector, her oldest friend. The man who had always been there to comfort her, to make her laugh, to calm her anger, to chase away whatever demons her soul possessed.

And Achilles, she could never love another as much as she loved him.

Andromanche sat on the stone floor of the platform and she ran to comfort her. For a moment it felt as though the princess would push her away but Andromanche gripped her hand tight. She sat beside her friend and sat listening to the metallic clang of swords. Her blood froze as it stopped suddenly.

Briseis' eyes shut as she stood, never wanting to open them. There stood Achilles. Piercing her soul with his eyes. She could not forgive him, not while he had killed Hector. Many things she could pardon but never this sin.

* * *

He could see her face even with the distance between them. She looked down with an expression of heartrending stillness. A white and silver gown fluttered in the breeze, her dark hair swept up behind her head. She was a lady again and the Briseis he had known was gone.

No longer was she strong with the faint hint of innocence in her. Now she was harsh and cold, he could tell even as he stood away. This was a new Briseis. The woman he loved had gone and she was there instead.

Hector's body trailed behind his chariot and the Greek camp was a roar of whispers as he entered.

Eudorus was the first. "Is that the prince, My Lord?" He nodded mutely.

She would never forgive him for this. Not if he professed his love for her from the highest mountain to the lowest valley. Not if he chased her around the world. Not if he gave up this war and took her back to Phita with him. Not for as long as she lived.

Never.

* * *

Andromanche sat between Paris and Priam, her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. All of Troy stood in the square around her husband's pyre. High priests were silent now.

'Their bird signs did not predict this.' She thought vindictively. The statement held chilling untruth. Everyone had known. No one had tried to stop him except her. Astyanax cried in her arms.

He would grow up without a father, that is if he would grow up at all. The army's strength without Hector was lessened greatly. If the Greeks won her son would die. Her tears flowed harder at the thought. If both Hector and Astyanax were dead she would have nothing left.

Helen cried in the seat next to Paris and Hecuba had wept for days. Cassandra sat with a sad expression but no tears. Briseis stood beside Melanion, her eyes closed and still.

She felt a surge of hatred towards Briseis. She loved Achilles and he killed Hector.

But Briseis was forgotten as Paris and Priam stood to light the pyre and she buried her head in her hands. She could not bear to see him burn.

As the smoke rose into the night's sky and the crowd filed away, the birds began to chirp merrily and Helen led Andromanche off to her room.

* * *

"How is she?" Melanion asked tersely. The doctor avoided his gaze. "What is wrong with my sister?" He roared, drawing his sword on the physician. Paris held him back.

"Melanion quiet. She may hear you." He then turned on the doctor. "What _is_ wrong?"

"She has been coughing up blood, fainting. We tried everything we knew. We cannot find a cure for her ailment." Both the prince and the noble knew what that meant. "I would not give up hope yet. She said she had recovered before; perhaps all she needs is family, friends, good food and rest."

He apologized quietly and walked out. "Melanion I am sorry. We must hope she gets better. You should gather your family, tell them of the news. I will break it to mine. I am sorry."

"It isn't your fault Paris. I will bring my family to see her tomorrow. We will…" He paused and continued in a near silent voice. "We will say goodbye. It is how she would have wanted it to be."

And they did. Melanion returned with their brother's the day after.

Briseis sat up in bed with no indication of sickness other than her eyes. Their bright cobalt shade had dulled over time. Ebony hair fell around her shoulders springing back as Hentayol pulled the strands finding unimaginable entertainment in the action. Cariaxis and Balcamen stood in silence staring at their sister. Brisantho, Termiande, Praxiam, Eopedeus, and Condanion spoke animatedly about some meaningless adventure, always interrupting each other. Cartanye sat beside her on the bed, leaning into her shoulder as she smiled and listened to her brothers.

Melanion stood beside the head of her bed, protecting it as Cerberus protects Hades. She looked at him meaningfully. "Alright, time to go outside." He said ushering them out.

"How come you get to stay?" Cariaxis argued.

"Because Briseis and I need to speak of adult things." He explained warningly, danger flashing in his azure eyes.

"I'm an adult, Melanion."

"Cariaxis please." She said pleadingly. "Leave Melanion and I. Go with your brothers." She still held that sternness of a parent, even in her ailment. He looked for a moment as though he would argue but instead left, closing the door behind him. Melanion locked it. "How many days has it been since Hector's death? They do not tell me here."

"Twelve suns." She nodded and spoke suddenly.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I wish I knew." He said as she stood. He rushed to her side and steadied her. "The doctors are clueless. They say there's hope but this case is fiercer than any other you've ever had."

"I'm going to die." She said, staring out the window to the gardens. "I can feel it. It's as though my life is nothing more than sand, slipping through the fingers of the Gods."

"We all must die, Briseis." He said, standing behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She overlapped them with her own.

"Promise me something." She said, her voice wavering.

"Anything."

"Tell the people." She said sadly. "I do not want to be remembered as simply dying in the night. I want to give them hope. To inspire Troy. If only one last time." He could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Of course." He said. "Of course, they will all know."

* * *

"Briseis, you look so well." Helen said. Her feud with Paris' wife was long forgotten. "We have a surprise for you but you cannot have it looking like that." She gave the princess a confused look as servants came and dressed her in her old clothes.

She wore deep blue gown. Silver and jewels around her neck, decorating her ears, fingers and hair. "You look beautiful." Another voice said. Andromanche appeared in the doorway.

She stood and walked towards her friend. "I am so sorry. I wish I could have stopped him." She apologized quickly. The princess had neither seen nor spoken to Briseis in days.

"I realize that now." She embraced the noblewoman tightly. "I am not your surprise. Come." She led her down the hallway, each princess holding one of her arms. The palace was oddly deserted. As they walked towards the balcony faint strains of a chant reached her ears.

They stopped at the doors. "Open them. We will follow you." Helen said, smiling wryly. "Paris and Priam are out there. Your brothers too. Go."

She sighed and pushed the doors open. The princesses helped her but as she saw what lay beyond the doors her breath was not taken away by fatigue.

"Briseis." A crowd cheered her name below. All of Troy stood below the balcony. Staring at her. Cheering her name into the warm night air.

"Your brother said you wished to be remembered. That you didn't want to pass in the night with no one knowing." The old King said wisely. "Paris thought, who better than you to tell them that."

"Thank you." She said bowing her head and embracing the prince first and then Melanion. "Thank you." She repeated. She turned to the crowd. "I address you today with solemn news." She said loudly. "I have lived in Troy for six and twenty years and I have never felt such love from the people as I feel now. I…I have always felt as though I was only an ordinary person but this moment proves me wrong as what ordinary person has had this done for them?" She said, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"This night is one I…I will carry with me forever and ever, beyond Troy and into Hades. I cannot find the words to tell you why I am here. There is no way to tell you pleasantly so I will not." She wiped away a tear. "I am dying." The crowd was silent in shock before whispers began to come as loud as the waves on the sea. She held up her hands for silence.

"I would tell you one thing before I go, if I could do anything before I go…" She paused. "It would be to apologize to you. For not being strong enough to overcome this disease. I wish I could be with every citizen of Troy for all their life but I cannot. So I tell the people of Troy now that I have decided to not fight my ailment. I have decided that I would make a better symbol in death than I ever could in life.

"Don't pray for me, for I shall never leave you. Though it may get harder for you to find me," She paused again, wiping away her tears. "I will always be in your hearts…for you will always be in mine." The crowd looking up at her with sorrow. "And I will never be gone so long as you love me." She finished sadly. "Look to the farthest window to the east of this palace wall. As long as I live there will be light in that window."

* * *

A/N: I got most of this from the song 'Eva's Final Broadcast' from the movie Evita. If you've never seen it you really should, it's an amazing movie (and it has Che Guevara who has the coolest name ever, played by Antonio Bandaras). 


End file.
